Poet & Mermaid
by OokamiGirl107
Summary: "Life is like the ocean. It can be calm or still, and rough or rigid, but in the end it is always beautiful." A tale of the romance timeline between my farmer and Elliott. Brace yaself for cute fluff. I find Stardew Valley to be a fun game with interesting characters. If you haven't played it yet go do so. Like right now!
1. First Meeting

**A/N: The song mention in this chapter is "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson  
**

Spring, Year 1, Day 1-4 – First Meeting

Two women were standing outside a bus stop one spring afternoon. On the sign beside them were words that said the stop was designated for Stardew Valley.

One had extremely long, wavy ended black hair with straight bangs that was tied in a half-way ponytail. She was pale and had eyes that resembled leaves of summer trees in color. She was wearing a black halter top with the words 'I Don't Speak Human' written upon it. The words were accompanied with the images of a smiling crow and wolf on either side of the letters. On her waist was a pair of dark blue denim flare jeans that were accompanied by a pair of black laced up, knee-high heeled sandals.

The woman next to her had light brown skin with straight, shoulder-length black hair and purple highlights. Her eyes were dark as coal and gold hoop earrings adorned her ears.. She was wearing a black boat neck top with bat-winged sleeves and a pair of blue boot-cut denim jeans that were tucked into black, knee-high heeled boots.

She turns to her and asks the pale girl gently, "Ya sure ya wanna do this sugar?" She had a concerned look on her face.

The girl nods as she replies, "I'm sure, Kalena. I don't think I can last another day working for those people. This is my chance to change things and reconnect back with myself." She give her a smile, "After all, birds don't do well in cages."

Kalena grins at her friend, a knowing look on her face as she says, "That's for sure, as free-spirited as you are." She then adds with a chuckle, "From all that you've told me Huyana, I wouldn't last a week let alone four years like you have under them snobs. Not to mention get sued for breaking a few limbs." She gets a disgusted look as she murmurs, "Birds so full of shit, they can no longer fly.."

Huyana nods in agreement as she chuckled at her friend's remark, the metaphor ringing true as many people within Joja were conniving liars. She then thinks back to her last words she had given her manager at Joja Corp, who had been livid about her resignation and wanted her to stay: "Sorry, I wasn't born to amuse your employee's perversions and serve you. My life is mine. No one else's. So you can take your cakehole's opinions and shove it where the sun don't shine."

Kalena then frowns slightly, "It's gonna be lonely without ya here, but if this is what ya truly want just know I'll support ya no matter what. Just take care of yaself, aite Huyana?"

Huyana nods as she replies, "I will." A grin paints her lips, "Been taught to keep my wits about me and follow my instincts. It's done good by me so far." Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the bus driving up the street and a feeling of sadness flows through her.

Kalena sees this as well and pulls her friend into a warm, but tight hug as she says, "Ya write to me. No matter what it is. I wanna hear all bout it, ya hear?"

A sniffle escapes Huyana as she replies, "I promise." She didn't really want to leave Kalena behind but she desperately needed change.

They break apart as they hear the bus pull up and Kalena lifts Huyana's face to look her in the eyes. She takes in the sad look on her friend's face and tutted slightly, "Hey, no tears. The only tears I wanna see comin' from ya here on out are tears of joy. Got it?" She then adds, "And if this goes awry, just know ya always welcome to stay at my place as you have been."

Huyana nods and gently smiles as she wipes the tears on her face away with her hand. She then takes a deep breath and carries her luggage up the bus stairs. She takes a seat near a window and waves at Kalena as the bus's doors closed with a hiss and it began to move down the street. When they were outside Zuzu City limits, Huyana takes out her mp3 player and turns it on. She selects a song and puts her headphones in her ears. She takes in the country side as it passed by her, anxiety filling her as she didn't know what to expect, though her nerves became calmer as the music filled her ears:

 _"Grew up in a small town_  
 _And when the rain would fall down_  
 _I'd just stare out my window_  
 _Dreamin' of what could be_  
 _And if I'd end up happy_  
 _I would pray_

 _Trying hard to reach out_  
 _But when I tried to speak out_  
 _Felt like no one could hear me_  
 _Wanted to belong here_  
 _But something felt so wrong here_  
 _So I pray I could breakaway"_

The trip took a few hours but the bus finally reached it's destination as it pulled up to bus stop of Pelican Town. As Huyana descends off the bus, she is greeted by a red haired woman with fair skin and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt coupled with a brown vest and green pants. On her feet were a pair of brown boots.

She gives Huyana a warm smile as she says cheerfully, "Hello! You must be Huyana. I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He's there right now, tidying things up for your arrival." She motions Huyana to follow her, "The farm's right over here, if you'll follow me."

Huyana simply nods and follows Robin down the dirt path. As they approach the farm house, Huyana takes in all of the debris that was scattered across the farmyard and thinks to herself, "Looks like I got my work cut out for me but I don't mind. The hard work will pay off in the long run."

Mayor Lewis greets them from the porch, "Ah, the new farmer!" He walks down the steps and stops in front of them, "Welcome Huyana! I'm Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town."

Huyana nods in recognition as she replies, "It's nice to meet you sir."

Lewis smiles at her and says, "You as well. You know, everyone has been asking about you."

Huyana blinked in surprise as she asks warily, "T-They have? W-What for?"

Lewis gives her a reassuring look as he replies with a chuckle, "Of course, they're just curious about you. It's not everyday that someone new moves in. It's quite a big deal!" He turns to the farmhouse and adds, "So...you're moving into your grandfather's old cottage." He gives it an admiring look, "It's a good house...very 'rustic'."

Robin scoffs slightly as she says with a smirk, "Rustic? That's one way to put it...More like 'crusty', that would be a little more apt."

Lewis glares at her as he says angrily, "Rude!" He gives Huyana an apologetic look, "I apologize Ms. Branwen." He gives Robin an annoyed look, "She's just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades."

It was Robin's turn to glare at Lewis as Huyana looks back at the farmhouse and says gently, "It's fine, Lewis." She gives it an admiring look, memories of her time spent with her grandfather flooding through her as she adds with a small smile, "Nothing wrong with old things. They have as much charm as new ones."

Robin blinked in surprise and Lewis smiles at her as he says, "Your grandfather said the same thing." A sad look crosses his face, "Bless him. Least ya went peacefully, my old friend." He composes himself as he adds, "Anyway...you must be tired from the long journey. You should go get some rest then tomorrow you can explore the town and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that."

He walks over and gestures to the wooden bin nearby, "Oh, I almost forgot. If you find or have anything you want to sell, just put it in this box here. I'll come by during the night to collect it." He then bades her farewell with a wave of his hand, "Well...good luck!"

As he turns to leave, Robin follows after him as she waves and says to Huyana, "I got dinner to cook. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Huyana nods and waves back as she watches them leave. When they were out of sight, she let's out a sigh and walks up the porch steps. She then opens the door and heads inside. She leaves her things by the door and explores the house. Everything looked the same as she remembered it from the last time she was here, except for one thing missing: her grandfather. A feeling of sadness filled Huyana as she gazed about the house.

She and her parents would sail over from the Fern Islands to visit him during the summers of her youth. They were fun days filled with adventure. From exploring the forest and collecting seashells on the shores of the beach, to telling old stories around a campfire. There was never a dull moment with her grandfather when they visited. She never ventured much into town as she was quite an introverted child, so she was unfamiliar with those who resided within it. Her time was spent in the forest as her grandfather had told her tales about the Junimo and she wanted to glimpse and befriend them.

The year before they stopped coming, her grandfather had said to her one night, "Come here, dear."

Seven year old Huyana came over to him and he says, "There is something I want to give ya."

Huyana tilted her head as she asks curiously, "What is it?"

He hands her a white envelope as he says, "I want you to have this envelope. But don't open it yet, ye are not ready for it right now." He gives her a soft smile, "Think of it like a book. If ya skip to the end, you'll miss all the important things." He extends out his pinky, "Promise me."

Huyana takes it from him and loops her pinky around his as she nods and replies, "I promise not to open it til I'm ready."

Her grandfather grins at her and says, "That's me little dove." He pulls her closer to him, "Now, listen closely, there will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life...and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, dove, you'll be ready for this gift." He then gives her a soft pat on the head as he adds, "Now ye run along, grandpa's abit tired and needs his rest."

Huyana nods and with an innocent, unknowing smile, she runs off to have her dad read her a book. The next day her grandfather was found dead in his bed. He had passed away in his sleep, a natural death due to old age. After the funeral, they never visited Pelican Town again. Now here she was, standing in his home. The feeling of it was odd.

She remembers the words from her grandfather's will when she had read it at work out of curiosity one day. The will had a letter attached to it and it had read: "If you are reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life … real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belonged."

A portion of the will had been marked in regards to where it pertained to her, "And now I leave to my only granddaughter, Huyana Branwen, my entire farm, including its land, tools, and existing structures to live on." A little note had been scribbled under it, "I hope you come to call Pelican Town your home, my little dove, as I did when I met your grandmother there."

Huyana let's out a sigh as she thinks to herself, "Life works in mysterious ways.." She then goes into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. She turns over onto her back and stares up at the ceiling, "Even so, I'm here now and I'm going to make the best of it." She then closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

The next few days in Pelican Town were like a blur to Huyana. Between clearing debris, hoeing a spot for a small garden, planting as well as watering her first crops, and finally, greeting some of the townspeople, she was very exhausted so she went to bed early yesterday night and woke up at around six am in the morning.

She yawns as she stretches and climbs out of bed. She then gets dressed and sets out to go water her crops which was a few parsnips given to her by Mayor Lewis along with a few potato seeds she bought yesterday from Pierre's grocery shop when she visited him to introduce herself.

After finishing her chore, she prepares to clear more debris when she noticed that the flag to her mailbox was up. Curious, she goes over to it to investigate. Inside it was a letter that read as followed:

\- "Hello there, just got back from a fishing trip and heard there was a new farmer in town. You should come by the beach sometime. I got something for ya. -Willy-"

Her curiosity piqued, Huyana heads out into town and down to the beach. As she walked she enjoyed the fresh air and listened to the cadence of songbirds as they sing their melodies to one another. The trip to her twenty minutes and as she walked across the bridge that lead to the beach, she is greeted by the familiar sound of waves, the scent of salty ocean air filling her nose and her mind is filled with pleasant thoughts of her childhood home that resided on the coastal shores of the Fern Islands.

She walks happily across the sandy shore, the warm sand seeping between the toes of her bare feet. She stops at the shoreline and gazed out at the ocean. The waves licked at her feet causing her to giggle slightly. She takes a deep breath as she raises up her arms into the breeze that passes through, the wind lifting her long hair up as it played with her.

"Moving here was the best decision, way better than that smog-filled, cramped city." She thought warmly. She frown slightly, "I do hope Kalena is doing okay." She then notices a middle-aged man wearing fisherman clothing out on the docks.

"That man must be Willy." She thinks to herself. She then begins to make her way over to him.

Willy sees her coming over to him and he waves at her as he shouts cheerfully, "Ahoy there, miss!"

Huyana waves back as she gets closer and when she was in arm's reach she sees Willy extend out his hand in greeting as he says kindly, "Was wonderin' when ya'd show. Good to finally meet ya, miss...?"

She takes his hand shyly but gives a firm shake as she replies with a smile, "Branwen. Huyana Branwen. It's a pleasure to meet you too sir." She gives him an apologetic look as she adds, "Sorry for making ya wait. Been really busy with the farm the past couple days."

Willy gives her a warm smile as he says, "Tis quite alright. It's best to get things done early then worry bout em later." He then releases her hand and turns to look across the ocean as he says with a content sigh, "Ah...I'm still tryin' to unwind from a month out on the salty seas."

He grins at her, "It was a big haul! I sold a lot of good fish and finally saved up enough to buy me a new rod." He then picks up a wooden fishing rod that leaned against the light post upon the dock, "This be the reason I called ya out here."

He turns to her and extends his arm out as he hands the fishing rod over to her as he says, "I want you to have my old fishing rod." He smiles as he adds, "It's important to me that the art o' fishing stays alive."

Huyana takes it from him and smiles as she says, "Thank you, Willy. I will cherish it." She looks down at the rod fondly as she adds, "My dad used to say, 'You give a poor man a fish and you feed him for a day. You teach him to fish and you give him an occupation that will feed him for a lifetime.' He would give me fishing lessons so when the time came I could fend for myself. The art of fishing is a useful and worthwhile skill to know."

Willy let's out a chuckle in response then gives her a warm smile as he says, "Aye, that'd be truer words ever said. Ye father's a smart man." He gestures to the building beside them as he adds, "By the way, me shop's back open now so come by if ya ever need any supplies. Plus, I'll buy anything ya catch." He grins as he chuckles once more, "If it smells, it sells." Heh heh. That's what my ol' Pappy used to say, anyway."

A small laugh escapes Huyana's lips and she says with a smile, "I like that. It's catchy." A thought crosses her mind and she then asks, "Your accent, it's the same as my dad's. You wouldn't happen to be from the Fern Islands would ya?"

Willy blinks in surprise as he says, "Aye, that I be. Me ol' man was a fisherman as well. I grew up sailing between the Fern islands, living from catch to catch. The fishing life is tough, but there's something about it that keeps you goin'." He then asks with a curious look, "Ye from there?"

Huyana nods as she replies, "Born and raised there." She casts her gaze across the open ocean waters as she adds, "Beautiful place, though I longed for my own little adventure." She looks back over and smiles at Willy, "So, here I am."

The fisherman returns her smile as he says, "I had a feelin'. Glad to have ya aboard. It's not often that young folk move here."

He grabs another fishing rod by the shop and adds, "This talk's been swell and I be looking forward to more if I see ya. I be headin' out now to do some river fishing. See you around, Ms. Branwen." He then begins to make his way off the docks and to the shore.

Huyana nods as she says after him, "You as well, Willy. Happy fishing!"

She then pondered what she should do now. There wasn't much to do except clear more debris on the farm. She glances towards the tide pools back at the shore. There were probably a variety of shells waiting to be found and the idea of fishing most of the day away appealed to her. It would provide her food she wouldn't have to pay for. With that in mind she makes her way off the docks and back to the shore.

Meanwhile in the shack that resided on the shore, Elliott was busy writing away on his manuscript with intense focus. The sound of his stomach growling breaks the writer out of his musings. He glances at his watch. It was close to three in the afternoon which reminded him that he had yet to eat anything since this morning. He let's out a sigh. The last thing Elliott wanted to do on a Thursday night was brave the town square, but he needed food if he planned on staying alive long enough to make his novel a reality.

Getting up from his writing desk, he makes his way over to the door and reaches out to open it. His hand pauses in midair when he hears the sound of someone singing. His curiosity piqued, he gently opens the door and steps outside. Closing the door quietly behind him, he looks around and spots a woman who was kneeled down in the sand next to the tide pools not far from his shack.

She had long, wavy black hair that reached down to her thighs, it's length reminding him of maidens in fairytales that he read as a child. She wore an up-cycled long skirt that reach down to her ankles with it's top half being denim and the rest a white with blue tie-dye patterned fabric. On her top half she wore a long-sleeved denim jacket and a white with blue tie-dye patterned tube top underneath.

"That must be the new farmer." He thought. Feeling as though he should introduce himself, he makes his way over to her. As he gets closer he could hear a few of the words she was singing, " _I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. A_ _nd I'll make a wish, t_ _ake a chance, m_ _ake a change.._ _and breakaway."_

Elliott wasn't familiar with the song but the words of it were intriguing. Upon closer inspection he sees that she was barefoot and had fair skin. She looked to be in her late twenties. He noticed that upon her ears she wore blue jay feather earrings. Next to her was fishing rod and a bucket filled with fish. From the looks of it she seemed to be now looking for seashells within the sand.

He stops before her, though it appears she still hadn't noticed him as she continued to sing, and he clears his throat as he says gently, "Excuse me, miss."

The woman stops singing as she stood up while letting out a yelp of surprise, startling Elliott, and whirled to face him. She breathes out a relieved sigh as she clutched her chest. She then says gently, "You startled me."

Elliott gives her an apologetic look as he says, "Apologies, it was not my intent to do so. I only meant to introduce myself." He then gives her a gentle smile as he extends his hand and adds, "You must be the new farmer. Your arrival here has sparked many a conversation these past few days. It is a pleasure to meet you, miss..?"

Huyana composes herself as she takes his hand and replies shyly, "Branwen. Huyana Branwen." She tilts her head to the side, her light green eyes taking in the man before her, as she asks him curiously "And you are?" She didn't recall seeing him on the beach when she first arrived and he was someone she definitely would of notice.

He was tall and had wavy, shoulder-length rusty orange hair which shone brightly in the sunlight. It gave her the illusion that it had been kissed by fire as it framed his handsome face that was adorned with sea foam green eyes and freckles upon his light tanned skin cheeks. He wore a red, buttoned-up suit jacket with a white shirt underneath and green neck tie. His bottom half consisted of green pressed pants and black shoes. He was quite attractive in her honest opinion, especially since she liked guys with long hair. He looked to be in his late twenties like her.

Elliott releases her hand as he replies, "My name is Elliott McGrath." He gestures to the shack behind him as he adds, "I live in that small shack over there. It's not much but it's home. I'm rather new to our quaint little village myself." He then asks, "So, how are you finding your first few days in Pelican Town, Huyana?"

Huyana smiles shyly at him as she replies, "It's been tirin' with all the work but the people and town are all quite lovely." She casts a glance at the ocean as she adds, "To breathe the fresh ocean air and hear the songbirds sing each mornin' is pleasant. I am quite happy to have come here."

Elliott notices a slight accent in her voice that reminded him of Willy and thinks, "She must be from the Fern Islands like Willy."

He smiles at her response and says, "That is wonderful to hear." His stomach then rumbles, reminding him of the reason he had come out in the first place, and he says, "I hate to break this lovely conversation, but I must be heading off to the saloon for dinner. You are welcome to accompany me if you so desire."

Huyana gives him an apologetic look as she says, "Sorry, but I have more work to do. Maybe another time?" She hands him one of the corals she found as she adds shyly, "H-here, ...a token to celebrate our first encounter. It was very nice meeting you, Elliott."

Elliott blinked in surprised then tentatively takes the coral from her and holds it gently in his hands as he says, "A gift for me? Thank you." He then gives her a small smile as he says, "It was a pleasure for me as well. I suppose we shall dine another time then." He then adds, "One more thing, should you need anything, feel free to ask for help getting acclimatized. I look forward to many more conversations in our future. Take care Ms. Branwen." He bades her farewell and walks towards the bridge that lead into town.

When he was out of sight, Huyana returned to looking for seashells for a bit longer then gathered everything up and made her way back to the farm to clear more debris then went to bed for the night hours later. By the time Elliott returned to the beach, he finds she had left, leaving no trace to suggest she had been there. She had seemed friendly enough during their short talk though he decided to wait awhile before he made assumptions about her. The last thing he needed was another person who was put off by his oddball ways. He breathes in one last whiff of the ocean air before he goes inside his shack and goes to sleep for the night.


	2. Discoveries

Spring, Year 1, Day 17 & 18 – Discoveries

Elliott entered the library one afternoon to return a few of the books he had borrowed from Gunther's library for inspiration during last year's winter.

As he approaches the counter, Gunther greets him with a smile as he says, "Ah Elliott, come in. Brought some books back I see." He then asks, "Did they help ya with yer novel?"

Elliott shakes his head sadly, placing the books he was carrying on the counter as he replies in a depressed tone, "I'm afraid not, Gunther. It seems the literary spark I'm searching for keeps eluding me to no end."

Gunther frowns at his response and says, "Sorry to hear." A grin then paints his lips as he says, "Well, when you do find it I'm sure many would be eager to read it."

He gestures towards the column of bookshelves to their right as he adds, "For it seems we have another bookworm in town."

Elliott glances over, and to his surprise, he sees the shy girl named Huyana that he met on the beach a couple weeks ago standing by a column of books. She was wearing a white crop shirt that was tied in front with a blue dress underneath. He presumed they were her work clothes for he'd seen her wearing them the most often. They had talked to one another a couple times during random encounters in town but he still didn't know much about her.

He looked back at Gunther with a raised eyebrow and asks in disbelief, "She's into literature?"

Gunther nods as he replies with a smile, "Yes sir, been coming here every day after she moved in and found out there was a library in town. Her eyes glowed like that of a child in a candy store when she first stepped in here."

His smiles widens as he adds, "And dare I say, she surpasses even you and Penny in the amount of book she reads. She doesn't talk much, but is polite when she does speak."

His curiosity biting at him, Elliott steps away from the counter and makes his way over to Huyana, who meanwhile was mentally cursing at herself as she struggled in vain to reach one of the books on the top shelf of the bookcase.

"Almost there...Ugh...Curse my short stature..." She muttered as she stretched. She had come to the library to unwind for abit, however her literary pursuits were being thwarted slightly due to her height.

Penny was using the stool currently to put a few books away so she had no choice but to try her best to reach for the book she was after. She had always enjoyed books since she was young, their presence provided an escapsim from all harshness of the world around her.

Suddenly she hears a male voice say, "Allow me." and sees a slight tanned hand reach out from the corner of her peripheral vision and take down the book. She turns as the book is handed towards her with an accompanied, "Here you are." and glances up to see that hand's owner was Elliott, the man she had met on the beach.

He was wearing a different outfit than the one she'd seen him in when they first met. Upon his body now was a white, long sleeved shirt with a green buttoned-up vest over it and a pair of blue jeans. The green coloring brought out his eyes which resembled the jade she'd find in the mine. It looked nice on him.

Embarrassed by her staring, Huyana blushes slightly as she takes the book from him and says shyly, "Um..T-Thank you."

Elliott smiles as he says, "You're welcome." He then asks, "Fine day for reading isn't it? I find the library an exquisite place to come and unwind in."

Huyana nods as she fidgets and replies softly, "..Yes it is." She then adds with a smile, "I find books relaxing as well. They are a garden of knowledge and can take one's imagination to places unseen by the eye."

Elliott's smile widens at this and he says, "Indeed they can." Curious about her interests, Elliott then asks, "May I ask what book you are about to delve into?"

Surprised by the question, Huyana replies nervously, "Um..well..I was going to look into the local fauna and flora of this place. I've been to the forest beyond my farm a couple times though it's landscape is quite different from home. Mother Nature though beautiful can be quite unforgiving if you wander her lands blindly."

Elliott nods in agreement as he says, "Yes, she very well can be. I have had my misadventures in the woods a couple times." He then gives her an apologetic look as he notices her nervousness and says with a gentle smile, "Forgive me for my curiosity, I am making you uneasy. I'll leave you to get on with your day as I'm preventing you from doing such."

Huyana shakes her head as she panics and says reassuringly, "O-Oh n-no, not at all."

She then gets an embarrassed look as she says in an apologetic tone, "I should be the one apologizing, I am not quite used to the people here yet and well..strangers make me uneasy." A shocked look passes her face and she adds quickly, "B-But you're not a stranger! Oh dear..um..I mean..I don't know you personally, but..we've met alot. It's not often that people talk to me, but I am enjoying talkin to you."

Looking for a topic to talk about so she could change the subject, she asks, "U-Um, what would ya say you're favorite nature biome is? Forest, ocean, or desert? If ya don't mind my askin."

Relieved that he wasn't being a burden, Elliott gives her a reassuring look as he says with a chuckle, "It's quite alright. I understand your feelings completely. I moved here a year before you did. I feel quite the stranger here still though I have acquired a few friends. Some of the townspeople can be crass, but do not feel dejected, Mrs. Branwen. They are just slow to trust, but they will come around eventually and you to them."

He then ponders for a moment then says, "Though the forest is charming I find the ocean to be my favorite. It had left quite an impression on me as a child." He then chuckles once more as he adds, "I suppose that would've been obvious given that I live on the beach."

Huyana smiles, a wave of relief washing over her as she was glad she didn't offend him. Not only that she found something they were both interested in, much to her joy.

Relaxing slightly, she says, "I had a feeling but one cannot make it truth til one asks. I too have loved the ocean since I was a little girl. It is so full of mystery and has created many myths and tales among different cultures. My most favorite ones are about the merfolk. Beautiful creatures, yet have such sadness and danger risk to them." She then blushes as she realized she was rambling and says, "Ah, forgive me, I tend to get carried away when it comes to my favorite subjects."

Elliott chuckles again, finding her modesty to be endearing and says reassuringly, "It's quite alright. I am the same way."

He then glances at the clock upon the wall and adds, "Though it saddens me to end this pleasant conversation, I must get back to my work. I merely came here to drop off some books."

He looks back at Huyana with a warm smile, "If I may be so bold and say that should you need a break from your labors or would like someone to talk to, feel free to stop by my place. I'd love to chat more with you."

Huyana nods as she shyly returns his smile and says, "Of course, I should return back to working on the farm too as much debris still needs clearing. Have a nice night Elliott."

Elliott nods as he says, "And you as well Ms. Branwen." He then turns and begins to make his way out of the library.

Huyana watches him leave with a bright smile, happy to have found someone she could relate to and possibly make friends with.

The next day was greeted by the blessing of rain, much to Huyana's enjoyment, as it meant she wouldn't have to water any crops and was free to do as she wished. She enjoyed the gentle drumming sounds the rain would make on her roof and pleasant rumble of thunder that occurred every now and then. The somber ambience gave her much comfort as she watched curtains of gray grace themselves across the land.

She had spent most of her first weeks here clearing all the debris that had plagued the farmyard, leaving little time to socialize. After having breakfast, she set about unpacking the rest of her belongings and a few hours later the small cabin looked quite homey despite it already having a small kitchen and bathroom, a bed, tv, and a fireplace as well a small table and chair.

Within the home now was a harp resting next to a large bookcase by her bed that she built herself out of the wood she harvested and filled it with books she had collected over the years. A tea set sat upon the small table. The kitchen cabinets filled with tea assortments, pickled vegetables and fruit jellies given to her by her mother and the fridge was filled with meat of fish that she caught. Lastly, a seashell wind-chime hung in front of her window over her bed that she made out of the various seashells and driftwood she found on the coast of her hometown.

Satisfied with her work, she prepares to go out to the woods to forage and fish with the new rod Willy had given to her when she stops as she realized something. She never did thank Willy properly for the rod and a sense of guilt filled her. The middle-aged man had been quite nice to her since she came here and it would only be right to give him something in return. But what? She wasn't sure what the fisherman liked besides fishing.

Her thoughts then drifted to Elliott. "He lives in a shack close by Willy's so maybe he would know what Willy would like?" She thinks to herself, "And he did say if I needed someone to talk to to come see him. I hope he doesn't mind this being the reason."

Thinking she should bring him something for her first visit, she grabs a few strawberries she had grown from her fridge and puts them into a small bag. She then sets out into town and heads towards the beach.

Meanwhile Elliott was at his writing desk, contemplating over what line to write next on a sheet of manuscript. He then hears a knock on his door. Wondering who it would be that could be out in this weather, he gets up from his chair and walks over to the door.

Upon opening it, he sees that on the other side was a slightly soaked Huyana and he immediately opens the door wider and ushers her in as he says, "Ah Huyana, You're drenched! Here, come inside where it's warm."

Huyana nods and allows herself to be brought in as Elliott closes the door behind them. She then looks around. The inside of the cabin was well lit with a couple of small oil lanterns that flickered pleasantly on the wooden cross slats. A few potted plants provided decor and to the right was a table with a tea set on it.

A neatly made bed was tucked into the far left corner. A worn piano was the focal point of the room and still had sheet music sitting on the mantle. Placed on top of it were a collection of books and seashells, one of them being the coral she had given him. To the right was a wooden writing desk that seemed overflowing with papers. A couple of old fashioned quills sat in a bottle of ink. The room was cozy and well put together considering the small space he was working with.

Elliott walks over and grabs a towel off a rack then hands it to Huyana as he says, "Here."

She thanked him and begins to pat herself dry though deep down she didn't mind the rain or being wet but one does not be ungrateful towards chivalry when it is given.

He'd seen that she took in her surroundings and gives her a sheepish smile as he says, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting company today so pardon the mess. I tend to focus on my work abit much so things sometimes fall into disarray..but welcome to my humble..well shack."

Huyana gives him a reassuring smile as she says, "Thanks, it looks quite homey." She then adds shyly, "Oh, I brought you some strawberries. I thought maybe...you'd like something sweet." She hands him the fruit along with his towel as she asks, "Judging by ink bottle and quills I take it you are a writer?"

Elliott's smile widens as he takes them both from her and replies warmly, "This is for me? Marvelous!" He then gets a bashful look, "Yes I am, though not officially. It has been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember. That's why I live out here on the beach by myself. I figured a lonely life by the sea would help me focus on my literary aspirations." He then asks, "Would you like a cup of coffee? Or tea if you prefer? I was going to make some before you came."

Huyana smiles brightly at the offer as she replies, "Tea would be lovely."

Elliott nods and sets bout on preparing them both tea. He then asks, "Do you have any preference? Green, Black, or Herbal? Also did you want it sweeten? I have both sugar and honey."

Huyana takes a seat on the piano chair as she replies, "I like all teas so any you choose will be fine." She then adds with a smile, "With honey please."

Elliott returns her smile then sets about making them both some black tea. When the tea was done, he begins to pour it into their tea cups and as he added a few drops of honey to hers, he says with a frown, "My family did not approve of my decision, however. They thought I was nuts, that I would never make it as a writer."

He sets the tea pot down and picks up the cups, then walks over to her and hands her one and she takes it as she thanked him. He sits down at his writing desk across from her and shakes his head slightly as he continues with grimace, "Can you believe it? They said, "For every successful author there's a thousand who fail miserably." Such pessimism...It's sickening. I've been called foolhardy before, but it stings when no one believes in what you're doing."

Huyana nods in understanding then takes a sip of her tea. It's taste was quite lovely to her palette. She sets the cup back down and says, "They are worried for you. Sometimes family has a way of showing that in a less tactful way. But I get what you mean, my family was worried for me when I decided to take my first steps in the land here beyond my home though they supported it as well as they wanted a better life for me. The only condition was to stay in contact with them." She then adds with a soft smile, "One does not know one's limits unless they try. I think you have what it takes to be a writer. You are dedicated to it enough that you came here."

Elliott gives her a nod as he says with a warm smile, "Well I am glad you think so. It's quite inspiring to hear." He then asks curiously, "If I may pry abit, what reason made you decide to come here to Pelican Town, Huyana?"

Huyana ponders for a moment as she looks into her cup of tea then replies, "Mostly to be free of the city, but the memories of my grandfather here and the prospect of being a farmer intrigued me. So after finding out I inherited his farm, I quit my job at Joja, took my grandfather's will and got a bus ticket here."

A small smile paints her lips as she let's out a tiny relieved sigh, "I must say tending to crops is better than sitting at an office desk and staring blankly into a screen like a zombie. I cannot see how they stand to sit for so long. I thought I'd go stir crazy with cabin fever. I wanted nothing more than to be outdoors and delve into a good book."

She then takes another sip of her tea and a sheepish look comes across her face as she realizes what she had said as she adds apologetically, "I'm sorry, that was quite insensitive of me to say considering what you do for a living. I did not think." She frowns slightly, "Seems my social etiquette has suffered slightly due to isolation."

Elliott chuckles slightly then says reassuringly, "It's quite alright, you did no foul. I understand your reasoning completely. I find nature to be an inspiration for my body, mind and soul, especially the wild beauty of the sea. Hence why I moved here." He then asks curiously, "Speaking of books, may I ask as to what your favorite genre is?"

Huyana smiles inwardly as she thinks, "He's an inquisitive one. It's a nice thing to come across after being kept at arm's reach." She gives him a warm smile as she replies, "I have many genres that I like. Poetry, mythology, romance, nature, anthropology, and fantasy. But if I were to choose a favorite it have to be fantasy as it can take your mind to many different places."

A look of excitement crosses her face as she continues, "If there's romance in it that makes it even better. My favorite story is the tale of Princess Nielide. It a story of a mer princess who was sent out onto human lands to bring peace among her people and the humans they were quelling with constantly. There's abit of forbidden tragic romance and danger in it but that is the main plot. I can lend ya the book if ya interested."

She then blushes slightly as she fidgets and adds with an embarrassed look, "Ah..Pardon my enthusiasm."

Elliott gives her a reassuring look as he says. "It quite alright. Your enthusiasm on the matter is endearing." A grin paints his lips, "I never would've guessed that to be your favorite. I suppose even those of the "earthiest" profession have their head in the stars. I will remember that."

Huyana gives him a small smile then asks, "What about you? What's your favorite book genre?"

A small blush paints Elliott's cheeks as he gives her a sheepish smile and replies shyly, "You may find it surprising or odd for a man such as myself...but my favorite genre happens to be romance. Especially a good one that has both steam and plot."

Huyana chuckles as she gives him a reassuring look and replies, "I don't think it odd at all. Love is a worldwide thing that everyone admires no matter the gender."

Elliott smiles warmly at her words then glances at his potted rose that sat upon his writing desk and asks, "Hmm, you probably know alot about plants don't you?"

Huyana finishes her tea then sets the cup back down in her lap as she replies, "With a little guidance from my mother and grandfather I developed abit of a "green thumb". Though it also depends on the plant I'm working with for whether I'm familiar with it or not." She tilts her head to side as she asks curiously, "Why you ask?"

Elliott gestures to the flower as he replies, "Would you mind taking a look at this rose here? I'm afraid it's not doing so well."

Huyana nods as she says with a smile, "Of course, I don't mind at all." She then adds, "I know abit about roses as my mother would grow fairy roses in her garden."

She sets her cup of tea aside upon a table as she gets up then walks over to next to Elliott and begins to examine the potted flower. The single rose looked kind of sad and the edges of its petals were wilting. She picked the pot up and examined it more closely. The soil was quite firm and didn't seem to drain water well. It was a bit too small of a pot as well.

She looked over at Elliott, who was watching her intently, and says with a uneasy look, "Well, the prognosis is both good and bad. She gets enough sun here, but her pot is a little small for her. Roses develop a large root system that can run out of room in a pot like this and begin to grow around its edges. She suffers for her roots takes up the space where water and soil should be. She also could use some well draining soil as you don't want to keep them too wet."

Elliott takes in her assessment and says, "Ah, I see. I'll check Pierre's tomorrow to see if I can find a new pot and soil for it."

Huyana then touches the leaves and petals gently. She feels a salty residue form upon her fingers. She then sniffs it slightly and a worried look forms on her face as she asks tentatively, "Um...Ellliott, have you been watering this rose with sea water?"

Elliott gets a embarrassed look as he hung his head and replies, "...Yes. I have quite a love of green, growing things. Though unfortunately I have what Leah refers to as a 'black thumb'..." He then adds," My head is often in the clouds, so I've mistakenly watered my plants with sea water every now and then...though I am determined to rid myself of this black mark. I do try to remember to water them with fresh water from the river."

Huyana nods as she says, "Sea water dehydrates plants of moisture. It's not the best for watering." An idea comes to mind and she then adds, "If it's alright with you, I can take your rose back to my farm to transplant and fix her up for you. I'll even write down some instructions to help you remember."

Elliott beamed at her offer as he replied, "Ah, thank you. That would be wonderful." Being this close to her, he could detect an aroma of what smelled like ocean and flowers wafting off of Huyana. He found the smell to be quite pleasant.

Huyana smiled then asked shyly, "Um..can I ask you something?"

Elliott nodded as he replied, "Of course, what is your question?"

She fidgeted slightly as she gets an embarrassed look and asks, "Well..you live across from Willy...maybe you know him well? Tis the reason I came by today, though this conversation has been most pleasant."

A small smile painted her lips, "Willy has been nice to me and had given me a fishing rod so I want to thank him. But I do not know him well so I figured I'd pick ya brain abit. Perhaps maybe you would know what it is he likes?" She let's out a small nervous laugh as she adds," Well, besides fishing."

Elliott blinked in surprise then smiled as he replies, "Ah, I see. Yes, I know Willy well. He was my first friend here when I arrived in Pelican Town. He didn't care one whit about my old life. As soon as he found out I loved to fish, he loaned me a fishing rod, and that was that. We been friends ever since."

He pondered for a moment then added, "If you're looking for something to gift him in thanks he loves mead and pumpkin. But if those aren't available, he likes a variety of fish meals such as fish tacos, crab cakes, which I myself enjoy, or baked fish."

Huyana nods as she says happily, "Wonderful, it just so happens pumpkin was one of the pickled vegetables my mother sent to me. Would that suffice?"

Elliott nods with a smile, happy that someone else adored the middle-aged fisherman like he did, as he replies, "That would be an acceptable gift." He glances at his watch as he adds, "Though I would hurry as it's getting close to five and he'll be heading to the saloon for the night. As for me I will be continuing to work on my manuscript."

Huyana smiles and gives Elliott a shy but gentle hug as she says warmly, "Thanks Elliott, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and thanks for the tea as well. It was delicious."

Surprised by the hug, Elliott was unsure at first what to do at first but then relaxed and gently hugged her back. Huyana steps back from him and picks up the potted rose. Elliott walks with her to the door and opens it for her as Huyana says with a smile, "Have a good night Elliott."

Elliott smiles down at her as he replies, "You as well Ms. Branwen. Take care of yourself."

Huyana nods and Elliott watches as she sprints off into the rain, her bare feet kicking up wet sand as she headed towards town and he shakes his head. He was still perplexed as to why she would walk around barefoot. He decided he would ask her next time he saw her. He then turns around and closes the door behind him. A new spark of inspiration filled him as he sat down at his desk and began to write.


	3. Luau

Summer, Year 1, Day 11 – Luau

Huyana bustled about her farm in excitement but was careful to finish her chores without accident. The reason for her excitement was due to the fact that today was the Luau Festival which was held at the beach and that meant having fun swimming in the ocean waters.

With everything finished, she goes off to get ready for the Luau. After choosing what she would put in the communal potluck she makes her way to the beach. As she walks onto the warm sand she takes in her surroundings. Totems poles and tiki torches decorated the surrounding tables that were piled with delicious food made by Gus and her stomach growls as the scent of food drifts into her nose. In the center of it all was a large pot that was being stirred effortlessly by Marnie.

To her left was a large rug made of leaves where some of the townspeople were dancing to tropical music that was coming out of two large wireless speakers. She makes over to the communal pot, getting a few second glances from some of the younger male residents as she passed.

She stops in front of the pot and leans over to look inside. The pot with filled with dark brown broth and vegetables that were put in by the other villagers. She takes a whiff and says dreamily, "It smells good."

Marnie glances over at her with a smile and says, "It tastes even better than it smells, hun. We have yet to have the governor displeased at the taste of our soup. If ya have anything you wanna add to it just toss it in." She then gives her a stern look as she adds, "But it better not be anything nasty. Last time one of the youngsters tried adding a load of anchovies to it. You can betcha money the Mayor never let em hear the end of it."

Huyana nods as she replies with a nervous laugh, "Noted." She then digs in her beach bag and pulls out a large jug of heated milk, "I was thinking maybe adding milk would be okay as it's soup and it would add a hint of creaminess to it."

The middle aged woman smiles warmly as she says, "That's a grand idea, hun."

Huyana nods then gradually adds small amounts of the hot liquid to the soup. Marnie adds a little heavy cream to the soup as she did so to prevent the soup from curdling. Once she was done, Marnie takes a sip of the soup with a nearby tasting spoon and smiles. She gives Huyana a thumbs up who returns the gesture with a warm smile.

Huyana then grabs a crab cake off one of the tables to snack on and goes off to search for familiar faces. She spots Leah and Elliott near his shack and makes her way over to them. Her and Leah had become fast friends after Elliott invited her over to their table one night at the Stardrop Saloon. Huyana was drawn to things of the creative standpoint, having made her own skirts and drawing from time to time. She liked working with her hands. When Leah shown her her sculptures and paintings, Huyana was simply impressed and suggested to have an art show in town to promote her work. Leah had been both intrigued and nervous about the idea but decided to give it some thought before she committed to it.

As she gets closer, Huyana sees that they were dressed in swimwear as well like the other townspeople as Leah had her hair in it's normal braid and was wearing a green two piece bikini. Elliott had his hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a pair of red swim trunks along with a white unbuttoned shirt that showed off his lean muscular abs and chest that was adorned with fine traces of red hair.

Huyana finds herself secretly admiring his physique for a moment, surprised by the definition in his body as it normally is covered by his long red overcoat and the fact that he sits for long periods of time at his desk.

She then waves at them and says cheerfully, "Hi guys!"

They both turn to look at her and Elliott finds himself staring at the sight before him. Huyana was wearing a light gray, crochet two piece bikini that was adorned with cowrie shells. A fringed crochet sarong of the same color adorned her waist. Her hair was tied into long braided pig tails that came down in front with a small palm tree-shaped hair pin adorning the left side of her head. The outfit's color scheme complimented her fair skin and it's design accentuated her voluptuous toned body.

Realizing that he'd been staring, heat rises to Elliott's cheeks. He takes a moment to compose himself then waves back as Leah says with a smile, "Oh, Hey Huyana!" When Huyana stops in front of them she gestures to her outfit, "Nice swimsuit, I've never seen one like that. Did you make it yourself?"

Huyana nods as she replies, "Indeed I did." She then adds with a bashful smile, "You guys look good too."

Leah grins as she replies, "Thanks." She gestures to Huyana's body, "I kinda envy you. With all that farm work you do, I'm surprised you don't have a tan."

Huyana let's out a chuckle as she says, "It's a surprise to even me. For as long as I can remember, I've always been unable to tan very well. No matter how long I'm in the sun."

She glances over at Elliott who gives her a shy smile as he says, "Either way, you look breathtakingly beautiful Huyana."

This makes Huyana blush as she says, "T-thanks." She then adds with a small smile, "Been looking forward to this festival all week."

Elliott grins as he says, "The luau is always a big event in the village." An embarrassed look crosses his face, "I was unsure my first year...How could a great vat of community broth ever taste decent? To my surprise, the soup was quite delicious! I have a hidden suspicion Gus keeps a close eye on it." He then grimaces, "I've heard tales of sardines and rotten eggs. I'm sure they were put in as a jest, not in order to make anyone ill..."

Huyana nods and Leah grins as she says teasingly, "And yet last year he managed to forget when the Luau is."

Elliott gets a sheepish look on his face and says with a defeated tone, "Alas, it is true. Even today I managed to do so as I woke this morning and stepped into all this hubbub."

Huyana chuckles and says, "Time flies when one is not looking." She then asks, "What did you guys add to the potluck?"

Leah puffs out her chest alittle as she smiles proudly and says, "Me and El brought some spice berries we found in the Cindersap forest." She then gets a curious look as she asks, "You?"

Huyana replies with a shy smile, "I added milk to give it a hint of creaminess."

Elliott let's out a content sigh as he says, "There is something inspiring to see a tradition begin. Many years from now, no one may remember it began as a way to impress the governor. I can see it changing even now - becoming a celebration of summer bounty, and a coming together of community. Tradition can be a beautiful thing."

Huyana hums in agreement and Leah let's out a sigh as she says in disdain, "Food is one thing, the scorching heat is another."

Elliott nods as he says, "A hot summer's day such as this begs for a dip in the ocean." He looks back at Huyana and asks, "Do you swim, Huyana? I find it a balm for my soul."

To his surprise, she smiles warmly at him as she replies, "I love to swim. A refreshing dip always washes all my troubles away. It's also a great workout." She begins to undo her sarong as she adds, "Since we're waiting on the soup, let's go for swim and cool off. It'll works us up an appetite."

A huge blush crosses Elliott's face when she removes the sarong, revealing a thong crochet bikini bottom underneath that exposed her curvy but firm rump to his gaze. Not wanting to be impolite, he quickly looks away.

She places both her sarong and beach bag next to Elliott's shack then positioned herself and bolted into a dead run across the sand and onto the docks. She then made a beautiful leaping dive into the ocean water and moments later came up to the surface.

She calls out to the shore, waving them over, "Come on in, the water's great!"

Leah grins and joins her in the water. She squealed at how cool the water was on her skin and laughed when Huyana splashed her and the two soon began tossing waves of water at each other.

Elliott was the last to join them as he removes his shirt and lays it next to Huyana's belongings. He then bolted across the sand and dove off the end of the dock into the water. He expertly held his breath underwater and could hear Huyana calling out for him.

She dove beneath the surface and tackled him, bringing him back up with her. His long hair had come undone out of it's ponytail and plastered itself to his neck. He glances over at Huyana, who was gently treading water around him and looked positively happy as wind-chime like laughter escaped her lips.

She radiated child-like innocence and he found it to quite endearing as she instigated a game of tag between them. He was amazed at how she could move through the water so effortlessly, each movement containing finesse and grace. No movement was wasted. She looked as natural as a dolphin swimming in the ocean.

Huyana flips over onto her back and begins to backstroke through the water, her speed as she went was like that of arrow shot from a bow. After a few minutes of doing this she then dove under the water. She swore she could feel Elliott staring at her as she swam beneath the surface. She stayed under for what seemed like forever. When her lungs finally burned to the point of needing reprieve, she powerfully surged to the surface and drew in a strong breath of air.

She then notices Leah and Elliott staring at her in amazement, a blush then rises to her face as she asks tentatively, "W-What?"

Leah was the first to reply as she says in awe, "You swim in the water like as if you were a fish."

Elliott nods in agreement as he adds, "Indeed, but if I may say she's more like a mermaid. Her movements are graceful. It's quite inspiring to watch."

This makes Huyana's blush deepen as she replies with a soft voice, "..T-Thanks." She then adds with a chuckle, "Oddly enough, I picture that sometimes as I feel the water caress me. I feel quite at home in the water."

This makes Elliott chuckle then he gives her an intrigued look as he asks, "If I may pry, what is that marking upon on your back?"

Huyana gets an embarrassed look as she realizes he was referring to the tattoo she had. She let's out a nervous chuckle as she replies, "Oh..that, it's a tattoo I got awhile back. My friend Kalena from Zuzu City talked me into it." She turns her back to them to show it to him more clearly and Leah swims closer to get a better look as well.

A few minutes of silence passed as Elliott gazed upon Huyana's bare back. A celtic knot designed bird covered her upper back, it's wings spread in flight from an overview standpoint and a small interlaced triquetra embellished within it's back. Beneath it's wings were the words 'Nature Child' scrawled out in small leafed vine letters that were connected to more leafy vines with colorful flowers upon them that circled the bird. It was quite beautiful though he could only imagine the pain she went through to receive it as Leah had described that a needle pierced the skin to inject the ink for the art.

Because she was facing away from Elliott, Huyana couldn't see him to be able to read his facial expressions as she normally would, so she had absolutely no idea what was going through his mind. She couldn't even be sure if he was actually looking, until she hears him ask softly, "..May I?"

She answers him with a hum that was accompanied with a firm nod and he gingerly lifts a hand and slowly traces the knotwork design.

Huyana fights against the delightful shiver that ran down her spine as his fingers brushed over her skin. His touches were delicate and careful, the same way one would admire something fragile. She hadn't realized up until this very moment that it'd been more than four years since anyone had touched her in a way more intimate than a chaste side hug or kiss. An ache filled her chest at the thought, as most men in Zuzu city only wanted her for her beauty and seeked only a quick lay which she would not provide as she wanted to be courted first. They would get bored of her quickly to where she find them with another woman.

She is broken out of her thoughts as she hears Leah ask, "So, what kind of bird is that?"

A grin paints her lips as she replies, "Tis a raven. There's two reason why I chose it. One was to honor my family's name as Branwen means 'beautiful raven'."

She looks down, "The second reason is that besides the ocean, I also admire birds as they're free and can go anywhere the wind takes them. I would like to come back as one." Realizing what she said, she then blushes as she asks nervously, "Is..that weird?"

Elliott shakes his head as he removes his hand and replies, "Not at all. Your reasoning and namesake is quite intriguing." He then asks, "What does your first name mean?"

Huyana gives him a small smile as she replies, "It means 'falling rain'." She then adds, "In the culture of my dad's people, they name their children in accordance to nature. There was a thunderstorm on the day I was born so I was named what you know me as now."

Elliott smiles as he says warmly, "It suits you beautifully."

Leah nods in agreement as she says with a chuckle, "It does fit her. I've seen her out foraging even when it's raining. The gloomy weather doesn't seem to bother her."

Huyana chuckles as well as she chimes in, "It does when there's lightning as I don't wish to get lit up." She then glances back at the shore. She sees that the rest of the townsfolk were gathering around the communal soup pot and says, "Looks like they're getting started."

She looks back over at them and says with a playful smirk, "Last one back to the shore buys drinks next time we meet in the saloon."

Leah nods, a smirk playing on her lips, and Elliott grins as he replies, "It's a challenge then."

The three of them then get into starting positions and after a countdown from three by Huyana they tore off through the water towards the shore. Huyana took the lead as her powerful legs carried her forward, each surging stride propelled her faster than the last. Elliott followed closely behind to her left and she smiled inwardly as she took peeks of his swimming skill, his water-kissed muscles glistening in the sunlight.

As they moved closer to the shore, a surge of new vigor passed through Elliott and he soon closed the gap between him and Huyana. They both reach the shore at the same time with Leah coming ashore a few minutes later.

She catches her breath then sighs in defeat as she says with a smile, "Man you guys are fast, I never stood a chance."

Huyana chuckles as Elliott dries himself off and she says, "Practice is the road to skill. Though I think you did alright."

Leah grins as she replies, "Thanks. Next time I see you two, drinks on me."

The trio then joins the other townspeople around the communal soup pot as Mayor Lewis addresses the crowd around him, "Well folks, it's time once again for the potluck ceremony. I trust you all put high-quality ingredients in the pot this year. We don't won't the governor to regret his visit to the valley!"

He then turns to the short, purple clothed man who was standing next to him and asks tentatively, "Well...governor? Would you do us the honor of tasting the soup?"

The old man smiles warmly as he replies cheerfully, "Of course! I been looking forward to this all year." He then steps forward and picks up a ladle then dips it into the soup pot.

He takes a sip from the ladle and his eyes widen in surprise as he says in awe, "Oh my...that's the best soup I ever tasted! Such a sweet creamy texture! It makes my tongue dance with joy!"

Mayor Lewis gives him a look of surprise then goes to taste the soup himself. His eyes widen in awe as he says in disbelief, "He's right...It's delicious!" He turns to the other townspeople and says with a wide grin, "Wonderful job, everyone!" He then asks, "Now...who else wants a taste?"

Huyana let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiles, happy to have helped make the soup a wonderful success. She gets a knowing look and nudge from Leah which makes her blush with embarrassment. The trio then approaches the communal soup pot with everyone else and gets their desired portions of the soup along with other foods from the feast tables.

The festival ended around sunset as everyone packed up their things and headed home, their bellies full and minds full of fond memories. The only ones that remained on the beach were Elliott, Leah, and Huyana, who were relaxing on the sand as they watched the sun set.

Leah let's out a yawn as she pats her stomach, "I'm both stuffed and tired. All I want to do now is curl up in my bed and go to sleep."

Huyana hums in agreement and Elliott says to them both, "Would you ladies like for me to walk you home?"

Leah nods and Huyana says with a warm smile, "That would be lovely."

Elliott stood up as the girls grabbed their things and extends out the crooks of his arms. Each of the girls looped an arm around them and they sent off towards town. They take the backstreet that lead to Cindersap forest to drop Leah off first.

When they arrive to her cabin she waves them goodbye and goes inside. Huyana then realizes it was just her and Elliott now and a slight blush paints her cheeks as they walked together up the dirt path that leads towards her farm.

Lightning bugs lit their path as crickets sung their nightly music. Huyana glances up at Elliott's face and says with a warm smile, "Today was a lot of fun. It makes me look forward to what else the seasons have in store for me here."

Elliott returns her smile as he replies, "Indeed it was." He then looks down at her and asks, "I take that means you're finding your new farming life here a pleasant experience?"

Huyana nods as she replies, "More than that, this place already feels like home." She then adds in a soft voice, "I just hope the other folks, like you, find their peace of mind like I have."

Elliott blinks in surprise at her response then smiles once more as he says, "In due time I'm sure they will." He then adds warmly, "It must be satisfying to follow your crop from seed to harvest. It's as if your essence is infused into the fruit." A shy look crosses his face, "Reality doesn't always match expectation, but in this case I'm glad it surpassed your imaginings."

Huyana smiles at him as she replies warmly, "Thanks, you're really sweet ya know that?"

Elliott blushes slightly at her response and she couldn't help but to admire the dusty rose color that now adorned his cheeks as he replies tentatively, "Ah..t-thank you for the compliment." After a moment's pause he adds, "You are...sweet as well."

Huyana chuckles, a tiny blush painting her cheeks and they both then go quiet as they reached the entrance path to her farm. She unhooks her arm from around his and turns to him with a shy smile as she says, "Well, thanks for walking me home. Have a good night Elliott."

Elliott bows slightly as he replies, "You as well, ma' lady." He then bades her farewell and walks down the dirt path towards town. Huyana felt heat rising to her cheeks as she turns to leave and heads inside her farmhouse. Once she settled down, she goes to sleep for the night.


	4. Ride In The Woods

**A/N: The song Huyana is singing is "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield (acoustic ver)  
**

Summer, Year 1, Day 18 – Ride In The Woods

One warm summer evening, Elliott was making his usual walk into Cindersap Forest to find inspiration and to get out of his humid cabin. As he approaches the river, the sound of neighing stops him in his tracks. He looks towards the source of the sound and sees Huyana further down by the lake with two horses, one trotting around happily while she was standing by the other watching it. The sight made him smile as she always talked passionately about nature and it showed in the way she treated the land and animals.

He fondly thinks back to their second discussion in his cabin as he wanted to try to learn more of her interests. It was during a thunderstorm and she had dropped by for a visit due to not having much to do, bringing along with her her first homemade crab cakes. He began by first asking what her favorite animal was.

A look of surprise had crossed her face as she replied, "My favorite animal? Oh dear, that a hard choice as I love all creatures, big and small, for they each have wonderful personalities and quirks." She had then closed her eyes and her brows furrowed in concentration as she was thinking hard. After a moment, she then responded, "Hmm..If I had to choose just one, I'd have to say wolves."

This makes Elliott's eyes widen in surprise as he repeats her answer, "W-Wolves?" He hadn't expected that type of answer.

Huyana nodded as she explains, "Aye, despite all the horrible things people say bout them they're quite fascinating creatures and many ancient tribes tell many great tales and myth about them." She holds up a finger, another adding on others as she continued, "For starters, they're quite family oriented and great parents. Loyal to their partners until their end, make the most beautiful noise and are just big happy playful dogs."

She then gives him a curious look as she asks, "What bout you? What's your favorite animal?"

Elliott leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment, he then replied, "I believe it would have to be owls."

This makes Huyana smile as she asks, "Reason being?"

Elliott sips his coffee then replies, "Back when I lived with my family, I would stay up late writing while everyone else slept." He let's out a chuckle, "Though that hasn't changed even now."

He sets his cup on the table next to him, "They were my only company aside from the crickets within that solitude, singing their occasional hoots in the tree that was near my window. I came to enjoy their presence." A smile paints his lips, "The way they move so soundlessly in the night is quite amazing. Secondly, they are intelligent creatures and many stories depict them as being wise."

He frowns slightly, "They have almost nothing to fear, except for maybe humans.."

Huyana nods in understanding as she states, "Aye, most of nature's children has been taught to fear us due to our fears, pleasures, and ignorance." She casts a longing glance towards the window of his cabin, "A world without animals is one I do not wish to live in. Hopefully someday, man and nature can learn to live side by side again."

Elliott hummed in agreement as he states, "It will take time, but I'm sure it'll happen."

This makes Huyana look back over at him with a warm smile and a curious look then paints her face as she asks, "Tell me dear writer, I know of a few things you like, so what is one thing that you hate most?"

Elliott looked thoughtful for a moment before he replies, "Salmonberries, but that's more of a hate by association type thing. You see, when I was young, one of my older siblings decided to prank me by switching my bowl of raspberries out with salmonberries." He grimaced slightly," I couldn't tell the difference between them, so when I took a bite of one, my mouth was filled with a taste most foul. I've never liked them since."

Huyana giggles softly then says with a sympathetic smile, "I see, least it was a harmless prank." She then adds softly, "I have no siblings, so I don't for sure know what it's like, but I hear they like to tease."

Elliott shakes his head in response then says, "I also dislike sea cucumbers and amaranth." He sees her curious gaze and goes on to explain, "I dislike the taste of amaranth. I tried to bring myself to like it but to no avail. As for sea cucumbers, I was never one to like slimy things, the texture sends a shiver of disgust down my spine. I do not spite the creatures, just their slime."

Huyana giggles again and says with a grin, "I always thought them to be otherworldly underwater caterpillars. So judging by that, I'd assume you'd dislike other slimy creatures as well, like frogs."

She sees him cringe and she suppresses another laugh. She then hears him ask, "So, what about you, Miss Branwen? What things do you hate?"

She pondered for a moment before replying, "Soda would be one. I used to drink root beer but soon grew to dislike the way it would make my nose and throat burn when I burp." She grimaces, "Next would probably have to be grapefruit. I don't mind sour things, but grapefruit's sourness is too intense for me. Lastly, stinging insects, such as wasps. Bees are fine, as they only attack out of self defense and are kinda cute, but wasps are very aggressive."

She shivered slightly, "Seeing one will have me going in the other direction."

Elliott hummed in agreement as he states with cringed look, "They can be quite terrifying." The two then continue the rest of their chatter until the storm was over.

Breaking out of his thoughts, his curiosity begged to know what she was doing and he makes his way over to her, which catches the attention of the horse that was next to her.

Noticing the horse's head turn to gaze past her, Huyana looks over her shoulder to see Elliott walking towards them. He wore a blue, buttoned down, short sleeved shirt and a pair of beige slacks. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, which in her eyes looked good on him.

She smiles and waves at him as she says aloud, "Good afternoon Elliott!"

The author waves back to her and upon reaching them, stops in front of her and says, "Good afternoon to you too, Huyana." He then asks, "Might I inquire as to what you're doing?"

Huyana gestures to the horse next to her as she replies, "Just letting these two out to stretch their legs. They love it out here in the woods." She tilts her head as she then asks, "What brings you to the forest?"

Elliott smiles as he watches the other horse trot around and says, "I can see that." He looks over at her, "As to why I'm here I'm trying to find some inspiration to overcome my writer's block." He let's out a sigh, "I'm also having trouble with the direction of my novel. Just when I have it pinned down, it slips away to do something unexpected. I'm afraid my plot has become a twisting turning mess of confusion."

He then gestures to the horse next to her as he asks, "May I?"

Huyana nods and Elliott tentatively reaches out to the horse, who seemed to hesitate for a moment, then with a soft nicker it moves closer and nuzzles his hand. It then licks his face which causes him to chuckle slightly.

Elliott smiles at Huyana and gently pets the horse as he says, "They're quite beautiful." He then asks, "May I ask what their names are?"

Huyana smiles as she replies, "The one you're petting is Juniper. She's a Black Forest horse." She gestures to the horse that was trotting as she says, "The one over there is named Birch. He's a Clydesdale. I got him from Marnie last month as a companion for Juniper."

The author smirks in amusement as he says, "You named them after trees. That's quite unique." He chuckles slightly as Juniper nuzzled and licked his cheek again.

The sight was endearing to Huyana and with a smitten look she says, "She seems likes you, normally she only allows me to touch her. Though that's not surprising, you are a good person and animals have a good sense of judgment as to what kind of soul a person has." She then adds with a chuckle, "She could also be drawn to the taste of the sea salt from the ocean air on ya skin. Salt is a big part of their diet and they seek it out."

A small blush paints Elliott's cheeks as he says sheepishly, "Well, in either case, I'm flattered you two think highly of me."

An idea pops into Huyana's head and she asks, "Say, have you ever ridden a horse before Elliott?"

Elliott shakes his head as he replies, "I have not." A sad look comes upon his face, "I have admire them from afar, but this is my first time ever actually interacting with them."

A shocked expression comes upon Huyana's face as she says, "Seriously?" She shakes her head in disapproval as she then adds, "We must remedy this at once."

Confused by her reaction, Elliott asks, "Why?"

Huyana looks at him as she replies simply, "One does not truly know joy and freedom until they have ridden bareback upon a horse." She gets a dreamy look on her face as she looks up to sky, "To feel the wind caress you as you run as one across a wondrous landscape. It an amazing feeling all on it's own. Like as if you were flying."

Elliott smirks as he gazes at her dreamful expression, then her words bring him back to reality and he gives her a shocked look as he stammered out, "B-Bareback? You mean to say you ride these horses without a saddle?"

Huyana looks down and smiles as she replies, "Yes I do."

Elliott's expression changes to one of curiosity as he asks worriedly, "Isn't that dangerous though?"

Huyana nods as she replies, "Aye, there is a high risk in injury unless one knows what their doing." A prideful look comes on her face as she adds, "I haven't one injury yet."

She then brings her hand up to her mouth and whistles. Birch nickers in response then trots over to her and nuzzles her to which she responds by giving him an apple slice from her bag.

Elliott looks on in awe as he says, "To have them come to you by just whistling. Amazing. You are skilled with these creatures."

Huyana smirks at him as she replies, "I grew up around horses. So I know a thing or two." She then motions for Elliott to come over as she says, "Come here, I'll teach you how to ride bareback using Birch. Maybe a ride will help clear your head and inspire you. It always helps me when I feel life's too constraining or need to think."

Elliott blinks in surprise and doesn't move, a nervous look upon his face as he says, "...I am not sure if I should."

Huyana rolls her eyes then walks over to him and grabs him by the wrist then brings him over to the horse. The action surprised Elliott, causing him to blush and she gestures towards the horse's back as she says, "Just trust me and get on, you'll be fine. I would never have you do this if I didn't think you were able to handle it."

She then asks shyly, "You do trust me, right?"

Elliott glances at the Clydesdale as he says nervously, "I do, tis just the horse I am worried about."

Huyana chuckles then says, "Fair enough, but Birch here is nothin' but a big, gentle sweetheart. Though horses are still wild animals even if they're broken in. You can't take the wild spirit away from an animal and that's a guaranteed fact though many think otherwise. But if you treat him with love and respect, he'll give you the same. They may not speak our language but they value those things just as much as we."

She then adds, "Word of advice, try not to be so nervous around them, they can sense it and it will make them nervous too."

Elliott nods then takes a deep breath to relax himself then slowly climbs up onto the horse, with alittle help from Huyana, and sits upon it's back.

Huyana pets Birch to calm it as the horse shifted it's feet slightly then looks up at Elliott and says, "Move up abit more. Keep your legs forward along the crease between the barrel and the shoulder muscles so you have a secure position."

She gestures to his feet, "Make sure to keep your heels lower than your toes as your riding, keeping a flexed ankle and heel down like as if you were in stirrups. If you put your toes down it'll cause you clutch the horse's sides and he will take that as a message to go faster."

She gives him a stern look as she adds, "Never squeeze your heels or lower your legs into the horse's sides when slowing or stopping as that will confuse him. The key is to stay balanced, your thigh and upper calf muscles will help you maintain it. His mane will act as a rein for you when it comes to directions, however don't yank too hard. He will not be happy with you if ya do that."

She gives the horse one more pat then asks him, "You got all that?"

Elliott nods as he moves himself into the proper position and replies, "I believe so."

Huyana nods then says with a smile, "Good to hear. Now what we're gonna do is have you walk him for abit, get a feel for how he moves. I'll be right next to you on Juniper."

Elliott nods once more and watches as Huyana walks over to the other horse and gets on. She gets herself into position then turns to Elliott and says cheerfully, "Alright, let's go." She then motions Juniper to go forward and the horse begins to walk.

Elliott follows her example and feels the horse begin to move under him. The sensation of it was quite odd at first to Elliott but after awhile it began to feel normal to him. He hears Huyana gently begin to sing a merry tune as they begin to lap around the lake:

 _"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._  
 _I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

 _Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me._  
 _Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me._

 _Take me away to a secret place_  
 _Take me away, a sweet escape  
_

 _Take me away to better days_  
 _Take me away, a hiding place"_

Elliott listens to her and smiles as he finds her voice both beautiful and soothing. Even the horses seemed to relax to her voice as she continued to sing:

 _"There's a place that I go that nobody knows._  
 _Where the rivers flow and I call it home._

 _And there's no more lies, in the darkness there's light._  
 _And nobody cries, there's only butterflies._

 _Take me away to a secret place_  
 _Take me away, a sweet escape  
_

 _Take me away to better days_  
 _Take me away, a hiding place_

 _The sun is on my side._  
 _Take me for a ride._  
 _I smile up to the sky._  
 _I know I'll be all right."_

She then leads them to an archway of trees. As they pass under the archway, Elliott's eyes widen in surprise at what he now saw before him. The archway had opened up to a meadow clearing filled with oceans of flowers that rippled with the long grass as the wind passed through. Large trees, far larger than he had ever seen, stood like giants against the sky around them. Their powerful branches, bent and twisted from the years of wind, rain, and snow, created a natural cave of sorts as they were woven together.

Warm sunlight streamed through their leaves, giving the area a magical feeling. In the middle of the clearing was a pond with water that shimmered like stars as the sunlight reflected off it. Leaves occasionally fell from the canopy overhead and landed like feathers on the water creating ripples that cascaded outward.

Huyana glances to the side and sees Elliott's awestruck face and a smile paints her lips as she says, "Beautiful isn't it? I found it a long time ago while exploring the woods one spring evening with my grandfather as he picked salmonberries." She brings her horse to a halt a few feet away from the pond and dismounts off it.

Elliott follows suit and says gently, "I heard from Emily there was a secret grove hidden within the forest but I had never been able to find it." He glances around and takes note of a few white fallen pillars on the ground, as a well as a strange white statue of a hooded figure that stood just a few feet away from them.

He watches Huyana walk over to the statue and hears her say, "Nature holds many secrets, like this meadow, though it will only show them when you are no longer looking." She then adds, "I would visit this place alot. It's like a whole different world compared to the forest outside." She touches the statue, "This man goes by the name of Master Cannoli. I figure he must've been a wise shaman of sorts."

She turns to him with a smile on her face as she adds in a enthusiastic tone, "Just think, the ground we're standing on could have once belonged to an ancient civilization. Isn't that fascinating?"

Elliott returns her smile as he replies, "Indeed, this place looks to be like something out of a fairytale." He watched her stroll around, his eyes roaming over her. He took in every detail, from her long skirt as it flitted in the wind to the stray hairs around her face that flicked across her collarbone. Elliott knew what the others knew. She was beautiful. But she was also different. Under that shy persona laid a sweet and free-spirited woman. He wondered if she knew how bewitching she was.

Huyana hummed in agreement as she says, "Yes, and I'm glad it's still here after all this time." She notices Elliott staring absently at her and asks with a concerned look, "You okay over there?"

Elliott comes out of his musings, a faint blush paints his cheeks as he realizes that he had been staring at her for too long and replies, "Ah, yes. I am quite alright. I was just taken in by other-worldly beauty that surrounds us. It reminds me of a quote." He then adds softly, "I know a bank where the wild thyme blows, Where oxlips and the nodding violets grows. Quite over-canopied with luscious woodbine, With sweet musk-roses and eglantine. There sleeps Titania sometime of the night, lull'd in these flowers with dances and delight."

Huyana smirks at him as she says, "And as imagination bodies forth the things unknown, the poet's pen turns them to shapes and gives to airy nothing but a local habitation and a name." She chuckles as she adds, "I'm not surprised you know Shakespeare."

Elliott returns her smirk as he says, "You as well. He was a great writer of his time."

Huyana nods then says, "Come on, there's more for you to see."

Elliott crosses the grass as she beckoned him to follow her and the two then explore around abit more as Huyana shows him the many foraged goods that could be found. They then relax near the pond as they chatted and listened to the cadence of the birds above them.

Elliott laid amongst the soft grass, staring up at the orange sky through the tree canopy. He then asks, "Did you ever climb trees when you were young? Fall trees were my favorite. Once you were up high, the view would be unobscured by leaves, and it felt as if you could see forever, out into eternity."

Huyana nods as she replies, "Yes, it would worry my mother alot but the breathtaking view was worth it." She frowns slightly, "Though my actions were unpopular with the locals as it was un-ladylike so I was viewed as an oddball. My mother told me to keep these words in mind when facing adversity: 'Stick and stones may break thy bones but words be hallow til you give them power'."

Elliott gives her a grin as he says, "Your mother sounds very wise." He looks back up at the sky with a sympathetic look as he adds softly, "I understand where you're coming from completely as I have been called the same. It is easy to live after the world's opinion, but what life would that be? It is easier in solitude to live after our own; but the great man is he who in the midst of the crowd keeps with perfect sweetness the independence of solitude."

Intrigued, Huyana rolls onto her side to look at him and says with a grin, "First Shakespeare now Ralph Waldo Emerson. You must have the world's library stored in that brain of yours."

Elliott let's out a chuckle, a faint blush on his cheeks as he says with a smile, "Not entirely but thank you for the compliment."

They both go quiet and Huyana finds herself staring at the sight before her. She had always been fond of dusk, the air cooling from the torrid heat of the day and beautiful colors mixed in the sky, giving everything an almost ethereal glow. But, as she gazed at Elliott, she realized it could not compare to the sight before her. His face was soft in the sun as pale yellows and reds reflect onto his features. It made his eyes, warm and earthy, shine brightly despite the slowly fading light. It was if she was gazing at a painting, a mesmerizing one in fact.

Breaking out of her musings, she sits up and asks, "Shall we take flight on the invisible wings of freedom then in rebellion? Birch and Juniper seem raring to go."

Elliott's smile widens in response and he nods. They both get up and mount their horses then broke them into a run as they leave out of the meadow. Elliott could now understand what Huyana meant earlier bout feeling both joy and freedom. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun and was sure he was not going to forget it. He let's out cheerful laughter as he rode, the cool wind caressing his face as the sound of thundering hooves filled his ears. He peers ahead at Huyana and smiles at the sight before him. Her long hair was flowing in the wind and was accompanied by the delighted smile on her face that made him feel warm inside. He could see the years of experience in the way she moved with the horse as if they were one being.

After an hour's passing they bring the horses to a walk and make their way to edge of the forest that led to Huyana's farm. As they rode side by side, Elliott looks over at Huyana and says, "I must admit, I did not plan on doing something like this on my journey out here, but it was a marvelous experience none the less."

Huyana smiles warmly then says shyly, "Ya know...riding in another's company was nice. I..wouldn't mind doing it again sometime...with you.." She then fidgets as she blushes slightly and adds quickly, "That is...if you would want to."

Elliott admires the blush on her cheeks and smiles as he replies, "I would be honored to ride with you again." He gives Birch a pet as he adds, "And upon a wonderful steed." The horse let's out a nicker in response, causing him to chuckle slightly, "He seems to agree."

Huyana felt her heart flutter in her chest at his words as she says, "Wonderful." She then asks shyly, "So..did inspiration strike you?"

Elliott looked thoughtful for a moment, then says with a blush, "Huyana..To fly upon wings unseen, above hills and rivers, and high above the tallest trees. The fear in my heart gone, feeling the wind beneath me, as we soar above to look at the worlds we rode upon."

He glances at her and asks shyly, "What do you think?"

Huyana stares at him in amazement as she says, "Elliott..that was beautiful." She then asks teasingly, "Are you sure you had writer's block?"

He chuckles as he says, "Not anymore thanks to you." He blushes once more as he adds, "In fact, I dedicate this poem to you."

Huyana blushes at this as she replies softly, "Thanks..that's sweet of you..though I'm just glad I could help."

Elliott smiles as he says, "And helped you have. From here on out, I think I'll go for a ride with you when my ideas are running thin." After a small debate within himself, a faint blush paints his cheeks once more as he asks, "Would it be alright if I were to call you my muse?"

Doing her best to keep herself from blushing even redder, Huyana returns his smile as she replies shyly, "Of course, I don't mind at all." They both go quiet as they come to a stop at the crossroads of their path and dismount off their horses.

Elliott glances at the skyline then says, "I need to be heading home now as I can hear inspiration's sweet siren song calling to me to write." He turns to her and smiles, "Thank you again, Huyana." He then turns to leave but notices her bare feet and a sheepish look comes across his face.

Huyana looks at him curiously as she asks, "Something wrong?"

Elliott fidgets slightly as he says gently, "..Well, there's was something I wanted to ask you about, but I don't want you to think it rude of me.."

Curiosity piqued, Huyana tilts her head as she asks, "What tis it?"

Elliott looks away from her gaze as he asks, "...Well, it's just I've always seen you go about everywhere bare foot and I was wondering as to why?..Is there a reason or do you not own any footwear?" He braces himself for her backlash.

Huyana blinked in surprised, then laughs, causing Elliott to look at her in shock, as she shakes her head and replies, "Hahaha, and here I thought it was something serious."

She notices his shocked look and composes herself. She then says with a warm smile, "Sorry, not laughing at you. It's just ya not the first to ask that. I do own boots though I prefer to not to wear them as much as I can but winter makes that hard. But tis not the only reason."

She then adds, "The other reason is because I feel more connected to the earth in doing so and it's quite more flexible than footwear when I'm out foraging or tending to my crop fields. You can feel the earth and respond accordingly. My mother does the same and many tribal people do it as well and have so for ages long before us. My little quirks are found strange among many. Try it sometime and you'll see what I mean."

Elliott let's out a audible sigh of relief as he says, "And here I thought I was asking something offensive..." He gives her a smile as he adds, "It sounds intriguing and I assume that is why Linus does the same. Many of the townspeople find him to be quite odd for living the way he does. I find it rather inspiring as he is doing most could not."

Huyana chuckles and says, "I understand why you would think so as most would find it that way due to some circumstances. But do not worry, I'm not offended. In fact, I think it nice that you're curious. It shows your both caring and open-minded to other people's way of living."

Elliott's smile widens at her compliment then says, "As much as I liked to talk further about this, I really must be going so I can quell all these racing thoughts inside my head as I put them down on paper. I'll see you tomorrow, Huyana." He then waves her farewell and begins to walk away in haste.

She waves after him as she says with a grin, "See you tomorrow!"

She then watches as Elliott walks down the path that went by Marnie's ranch and lead into town. Once he was out of sight she let's out a content sigh and begins to lead the horses back to the farm. Huyana knew deep down that she was beginning to fall in love with Elliott. A part of her was worried but another part her conscious said to give it one last chance.


	5. Saloon Shenanigans

**A/N: The song on the jukebox is called "Fireflies" by Tanner Patrick (Owl City Cover)  
**

Summer, Year 1, Day 24 – Saloon Shenanigans

After a hard day's work on the farm, Huyana makes her way into town and goes inside the Stardrop Saloon for some dinner as she had for the past month of spring. It's not that she couldn't cook her own meals as she knew how to cook. It had more to do with wanting to socialize and the saloon was the best place for it, especially on Friday nights. Plus she found Gus's cooking to be delectable, making her a common customer much to Gus's joy and she enjoyed hearing the tales of his old life. As she enters the saloon she is greeted by the sounds of chatter and drunk laughter.

Gus looks up and smiles as he says warmly, "Ah, Huyana! Come in, Come in."

Huyana returns his smile and takes a seat upon one of the bar stools next to the counter. She then says with a grin, "Quite busy tonight, huh Gus?"

The middle aged man chuckles as he says, "Sure is. I'd be a poor bartender if it wasn't." He then asks with a smile, "So what'll it be tonight for ya?"

Huyana glances at the menu behind him then says, "Some trout soup sounds nice." She takes out her coin purse and places the amount of coins needed upon the counter.

Gus nods as he grins and says, "Hehe, you love ya fish don't ya. Coming right up." He then swipes up the coins and sets off to make Huyana's food.

Huyana smiles then looks around to see who was in the saloon. Down on one end of the the counter was Pam, who was being served her beer by Emily. To the left corner of the room were Marnie and Lewis. To her right at a table in the corner was Clint and leaned against the wall with a mug of beer in his hand was Shane. From the sounds she could hear within the arcade room in the back of the saloon, Sam, Sebastian, and Abigail were goofing around and playing games.

She was friend's with Marnie as they bonded quickly due to their love of animals, but Marnie seemed too engrossed with talking to Lewis for Huyana to strike conversation with her. As for the others she wasn't familiar with any of them outside of business and requests to strike up conversation. There was no sign of her other friends: Willy, Elliott, and Leah. She was friend's with Penny as well as they bonded over books but the quiet girl usually stayed out of the saloon and kept to the library as she frowned up her mother's alcoholic lifestyle.

That left just Emily and Gus and that was fine with Huyana as she liked them both. Emily was nice and had a special view to things. She enjoyed Emily's talk of her clothing projects and her dream of wanting to become a tailor. And Gus? Well, he was just charming to talk with all together.

Huyana leans upon the counter and says to blue haired waitress, "Hey Emily, how's ya day been? Any new crafts?"

Emily smiles as she walks over to Huyana and says cheerfully, "My day has been well! I've been working on this new blue dress. It's taking awhile due to lack of supplies but it's coming along nicely."

Huyana grins as she says, "That sounds lovely and I can't wait to see it when it's finished."

Gus then returns with a green bowl of hot trout soup and places it in front of Huyana as he says with a smile, "Here ya go, enjoy Ms. Branwen." He then goes off to tend to other people's orders.

Huyana nods as she calls after him, "Thank you, Gus!" She then begins to dig in and let's out a content sigh as the delicious warm liquid slid down her throat.

Emily gets a curious look as she asks Huyana, "So, how's the farm coming along? Must be a handful as we don't see ya around town much."

Huyana swallows some food then says, "It's been going well. Got some blueberries, melons, tomatoes and a few fruit trees growing as well. I someday plan to turn that farmland into an orchard and..Oh, I also have a coop that's home to quite a bit of ducks and chickens. They're quite the energetic bunch." She smiles, "Truly I've got my work cut out for me, but the hard work will pay off in the long run."

Emily smiles and says, "Indeed it does. I'm glad ya doing well. Farm life seems to suit you." She then fidgets as she asks, "Hey, can I run an idea passed you? I need an outside opinion."

Huyana gives her a intrigued look as she replies, "Of course, ask me anything. What's be on ya mind?"

A dreamful look crosses Emily's face as she replies, "Well, wouldn't it be just sensational if there was a clothing boutique in town?"

Huyana looked thoughtful as she replies, "Does sound quite interesting. It would definitely help you in your tailoring pursuits and give the town an attraction place to shop for clothes outside of Zuzu City." She then smiles as a idea comes to mind and she adds, "Maybe you should start one. I've seen your work and I think ya style might intrigued others. In fact, I'd be ya first customer."

Emily gets a surprised look as she stutters, "W-What?! Me start one?!" A sheepish look crosses her face, "It's a flattering idea, but I would need to save up a whole bunch to get something like that started." She places a finger on her cheek thoughtfully, "Now that's definitely something to think about..."

Huyana hummed in agreement as she says, "Indeed. If you want, you can run it by Mayor Lewis and see if he'll let you start a petition and fundraiser for it."

Emily beamed at Huyana as she exclaims, "That's a fabulous idea!" She reaches over to hug Huyana and presses a kiss to her cheek in her excitement, "You are an inspirational angel!"

Huyana blushes bright red in embarrassment and clears her throat slightly as she replies, "It's nothing..really."

Changing the subject, Emily pulls away and asks teasingly, "So, you've been here for awhile...anyone catch your eye yet?"

Huyana blushes beet red once more, dropping her spoon as she stuttered out, "W-What?!" She then shyly picks up her spoon as she avoids eye contact with the people around her who had turned to look due to the outburst. Cheeks still red, she whispers tentatively, "..I..um..well..there might be..a person..."

Emily grins as she asks quietly, "Ooo, who is it?"

Before Huyana could reply, the saloon door opens and Gus says warmly, "Ah Elliott, welcome!"

Huyana doesn't turn while she finishes her food but makes a small gesture with her eyes and head towards Elliott and Emily nods. She then winks at her knowingly as she dismisses herself to her work. Now that Elliott and Huyana were in the same room she knew it would be hard get Huyana's attention as the two always got lost in pleasant chatter whenever they met.

Elliott's eyes land on Huyana and he smiles as he walks over to her. He then gestures to the seat next to her as he asks, "May I?"

Huyana glances up and nods as she says warmly, "Of course." When he sits down she then asks, "So how's my favorite author doing? Be alittle late tonight as ya usually here by six o clock."

Elliott smiles sheepishly as he replies, "My day has been well. My tardiness is due to an eight-hour writing session. The words came flowing into me like a river and I just had to write them down."

Huyana's eyes widen in surprise as she says in disbelief, "Eight-hours?! My word, you must be so stiff!" She smiles warmly, "I am glad your day was well and fulfilling." She then asks shyly, "Could I get a peek at some of it? If that's alright."

Elliott gives her a shy smile, "Of course you can, how could I deny anything from the one who's been believing in me so whole-heartedly?" He chuckles as he adds, "You're not wrong ya know, my legs felt like wooden boards during my journey here. I sometimes envy your line of work, Huyana." He then frowns slightly, "In the past I've enjoyed working with my hands. I don't often make time for it anymore now, as I feel compelled to put all my energy into my novel. Someday, I would like to restore the little rowboat by my cabin, and take her out on the water."

Huyana smirks as she says, "I be happy to let ya come over onto the farm and do a few things. Just ask." She then asks curiously, "Speaking of your novel, how's it coming along? Still in disarray?"

Elliott smiles as he says, "I will give it some consideration." He then adds, "As for my novel, it is coming along well. I've finally settled onto a plot and have gotten several chapters of it finished."

A smile paints Huyana's face as she says happily, "That's wonderful! See I told you you had it in you!"

Elliott grins at her cheerfulness as he says, "I had abit of help." He then turns to Gus, who was washing a glass nearby, and says, "Gus, fetch me ya finest ale and a mix of pomegranate juice and spiced rum for the lady." He pulls out his wallet and places some coins on the counter.

Huyana smirks then looks at Gus and says warmly, "Add a large water to go to that list, please Gus?" She adds a few of her own coins to Elliott's pile.

Gus nods as he comes over and replies with a smile, "Sure thing. Let's see, one pale ale, a pomegranate spiced rum, and a large water to go. Got it. I'll be right back with em momentarily." He swipes up the coins then goes off to get their drinks.

Elliott gives her a curious look to which she replies, "Tis not for me. It's for you. I know how you drink. With your all-nighters, you're gonna need it as well as some boiled eggs for the hangover you'll get in the morning."

Elliott let's out a gentle sigh, knowing she was right, as he says warmly, "Ah sweet Huyana, you sound just like Leah. I feel lucky to be so cared for. "

Huyana smiles then raises an eyebrow at him as she asks curiously, "By the way, how'd you know I like rum?"

Elliott runs a hand through his hair as he says with an embarrassed look, "You seemed to enjoyed it while you talked many a time with Leah and I here at the saloon so I presumed it was your natural drink of choice."

Huyana blushes slightly as she says with a smirk, "I must say you are very observant mister author."

Elliott grins at her as he replies, "It comes with the field, my dear." He then asks, "So, I've told you of my day, how has yours been? The summer heat can be unrelenting so I hope you've been careful while working on the farm." He frowns slightly, "Dehydration is nothing to scoff at. Harvey warned me, yet I still learned the hard way..."

He gives her a sheepish look, "Caught up in the majesty of the summer day, I forgot the time while composing a new bit of prose. I'm embarrassed to say Leah found me and was forced to haul me to Harvey. The town hasn't let me forget my overnight stay in the clinic." He then sighs, "Fluffy-headed ways. Hmmph."

Huyana gives him a stunned look as she says with relief, "I'm glad you came out of it okay." She then shrugs as she replies, "As for my day, it's the usual, taking care of crops and animals." A sheepish look paints her face, "Though a few of my chickens were a handful as they didn't want to go back into their coop." She grins as she adds, "They gave me quite the chase, though I had alittle help herding them thanks to Shadow."

Elliott gives her an inquisitive look as he asks curiously, "Who is Shadow? I've never heard you mention them before."

Huyana chuckles as she replies, "He's my pet Bernese Mountain dog." She smiles as she continues, "I have no idea where he came from. He just wandered onto my farm during the spring and refused to leave. He had no collar on so I assumed he was a stray and took him in. We've been inseparable since."

Elliott smiles as he says, "Well, it's good to know you have a trusty partner by your side. Dogs are quite intelligent creatures."

Huyana nods in agreement as she says, "Yeah he is, you should come by and see him in action sometime." She gets a sheepish look, "Though I should warn you, he's abit aloof with strangers. He kinda made Clint nervous when he came by to give me blueprints for a furnace. Other than that, Shadow is a big sweetheart." She then adds playfully, "Anyways, my day has been pretty good. Even better now with your arrival."

Elliott blushes slightly at her words, but before he could reply, Gus had come back with their drinks. He places them down on the counter in front of Huyana and Elliott as he says cheerfully with a smile, "Here ya are you two. Enjoy."

They thanked him and just as Elliott was about to take a drink, Huyana stops him. He gives her a confused look and she says, "I believe a toast is in order."

Elliott chuckles as he asks, "Oh? And what are we toasting to?"

Huyana smirks as she replies, "Well..how bout to our friendship? You were my first friend in this town and I'm quite happy to have met you. Plus, why not also toast to the hopeful future of your novel? I think both reasons are deserving of one."

Elliott grins as he says, "That's a great idea! Here's to us!" He extends his drink to her and she bumps hers against it. They then take a swig of their drinks and Elliott's face becomes flushed as he says with a slur, "*hic*..Strong stuff."

Huyana chuckles as she says, "You sir are a lightweight."

Elliott fakes a look of offense as he says in defiance, "I am most certainly not! I am scandalized by the audacity in which you speak!" He laid a hand across his chest in mock-indignation as he spoke.

Huyana chuckles even more as she says teasingly, "You are so dramatic."

Elliott grins at her then glances at the jukebox that was playing some music in the corner of the saloon and idea forms in his head.

Huyana takes another swig of her mixed drink and soon began to feel buzzed. She then asks, "So may I be so bold as to ask what genre the novel be?"

Elliott shakes his head as he replies, "Alas, I cannot reveal that." He then winks at her as he adds with a grin, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Huyana pouts slightly as she says, "..Tease."

Elliott chuckles then sets his drink down and stands up from out of his seat, though he wobbled slightly as he did so.

He extends his hand out to Huyana and says, "Come with me."

Huyana looks up at him in confusion as she puts down her drink and asks, "Huh? Why?"

He gently takes her reluctant hand in his as he says with a smile, "You'll see."

Curiosity piqued, Huyana gets up from her seat with a wobble and allows Elliott to lead her over to the left corner of the saloon where the jukebox was.

She then sees what he was up to and says tentatively with a blush, "E-Elliott, w-wait. We shouldn't." She could feel everyone's gaze upon them and a wave of anxiety fills her.

They stop in front of the jukebox and Elliott takes a coin out of his coin purse and puts it in the jukebox.

After selecting a song, he then turns to face Huyana who fidgets as she looks down and says nervously, "I-I can't do this."

Elliott smirks, taking enjoyment in making her falter as she had made him just moments ago, as he says, "As I recall, you were quite graceful whilst dancing and humming on the beach by yourself in the evenings and at the Flower Dance you looked like you wanted to join in. Just relax and keep you eyes on me." He laces his fingers with hers and pulls her closer to him with his other hand against the small of her back.

Huyana looks up at him in shock, her face red like a tomato as she stutters, "Y-you s-saw that?" She look down, "Oh no..how embarrassing.." As much as she wanted to she couldn't deny it. He was right. She had wanted to join in and dance with him but she had been too shy to ask and watched in both awe and longing as he danced gracefully with Leah.

She tries one last bit of resistance, "B-But still I-I have never danced with anyone before so I don't know any fancy steps."

Elliott gives her a reassuring look as he says, "I do. Just go with it. Don't think."

Huyana let's out a nervous chuckle as the music began, her heart racing in her chest as she feels his warmth against her. She then melted into his arms as he led her into a slow waltz and found herself enjoying it more than she expected as the song began:

 _"You would not believe your eyes_  
 _If ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep_

 _'Cause they'd fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere_  
 _You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare"_

She glances up at him in surprise as she says, "I know this song...this is 'Fireflies'..." She then asks, "Why'd you pick it?"

Elliott gets a sheepish look as he replies, "I heard you singing it before one day at the beach and curiosity got the better of me. It became an addictive song for me."

Huyana blushes at this as she chuckles and says, "It is isn't it?" She then adds with a shy smile, "Ya know, you're pretty good at this despite being drunk."

Elliott grins in response as he says, "Mind over matter, Ms. Branwen."

Huyana grins back then finds herself staring into Elliott's eyes while they dance as the jukebox played out it's song:

 _"Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here)_  
 _'Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here)_  
 _Why do I tire of counting sheep? (Please take me away from here)_  
 _When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

 _To ten million fireflies_  
 _I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_  
 _I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

 _But I'll know where several are_  
 _If my dreams get real bizarre_  
 _'Cause I saved a few, and I keep them in a jar"_

He smiles at her as he asks softly, "See? You're doing fine. Not so bad now is it?"

Huyana returns his smile as she replies, "This is nice, I'll admit." She then adds playfully, "Though you are the one leading this dance."

Elliott chuckles at this as he says, "Fair enough, but seeing your pretty face light up with joy makes the effort worthwhile."

This makes Huyana blush as she says with a chuckle, "You're such a flatterer."

Elliott grins as they then continue to dance through the rest of the song:

 _"I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly_  
 _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
 _'Cause everything is never as it seems_

 _I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly_  
 _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
 _Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"_

When the music finally reaches it's end, the pair stops dancing as Elliott ends it with him dipping her down slightly. A few claps fill the room and they blush as they stand upright and bow. They then return to their seats and finish their drinks as they dissolve into pleasant conversation for the rest of the night.


	6. Seaside Bonfire

**A/N: The song sung in this chapter is "Unwritten (Acoustic Cover)" by Boyce White & Diamond White  
**

Fall, Year 1, Day 11 – Seaside Bonfire

Huyana is walking along the beach barefoot as usual after a hard day's work of tending to her farm and foraging for blackberries. She was enjoying the peaceful ambiance of the light rain among the sounds of the ocean when she hears the faint key notes of a piano coming from Elliott's cabin behind her.

She remembered Elliott had a piano after her first visit inside his cabin but she had never heard him play before. Wanting to hear the music better, she walks over to his cabin and silently opens the door.

A beautiful melody flowed into her ears and a blissful look comes upon her face as memories of home filled her mind as she listened. She had a soft spot for piano and harp music since she was little. Through the doorway she could see that Elliott's back was turned to her, he was humming along to the music, as his fingers continue to grace the piano keys and did not turn when she opened the door.

When Elliott stopped playing, Huyana smirks and says, "Didn't know this town had a Beethoven."

Elliott jumps slightly at the sound of her voice, his startled expression turning into a soft smile as he looks over his shoulder and says, "Ah...I thought someone was there." He then gestures for her to come inside, "Please, do come in."

Huyana smiles at him and walks inside, closing the door behind her. He takes in her clothes. She was wearing a light gray folded over sweater that bared her shoulders and dark gray denim jeans. He also noticed she was slightly wet from the rain.

Elliott turns around in his seat as his dear friend says shyly with a small blush, "You play beautifully."

A sheepish smile comes upon Elliott's face as he blushes and says, "Thank you, I'm not very good but it's fun to play." He gets up and grabs a towel off a rack nearby then walks over to hand it to her so she could dry herself as he says, "Here, wouldn't want you to catch cold."

Huyana blushes as she thanked him and takes the towel from him. She begins to dry herself then cocks an eyebrow as she smirks and says in a teasing voice, "Coulda fooled me. I felt like I was in the presence of professional."

Elliott chuckles then says, "That's nice of you to say." He looks down as a crestfallen look comes upon his face.

Concerned for her closest friend, Huyana asks gently, "You look down. Is everything alright?" Upon closer inspection, Huyana could see that he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair, usually tidy, was abit unkept. It was odd for her to see the writer in such disarray.

Elliott let's out a sigh as he replies, "Not exactly..." He looks up at her and says, "I've been working day and night to try and finish my book..It's been driving me insane Huyana."

He walks over and sits back down at his piano then softly runs his fingers across it's keys as he continues, "An occasional tune is the only recreation I allow myself."

Another sigh escapes him, "There's just too much work to do and my bank account is starting to run dry. I'm starting to feel as if my family was right. I'll even have to go back as I'll only be able to pay Lewis one more year's worth for my lodging here. No doubt they'll rub it in my face upon my return. Perhaps I was mistaken to leave my life and think I could start this new chapter." He gives her a small, sad smile as he adds, "You know, sometimes I wish I could throw it all away and become a farmer like you."

Huyana's face takes on the expression of surprise then softens as she frowns and says firmly, "Don't. Ever. Say that again. Even if you think it may be true."

Surprised by her response, Elliott looks back over at her. He watches as Huyana walks over and leans the top half of her body upon the piano, the scent of ocean and flowers wafting into his nose. She gives him a stern look as she says, "Elliott, you came here with a dream in mind and I know you can accomplish it, as well as Leah and Willy, they believe in you too. We're all rooting for you. And as you've said, you can pay up to one more year's worth of lodging. From my experience, a lot can happen in that amount of time."

She then adds, "I do understand ya frustration, but, pardon my language, I'll be damned if I let you give up on yourself when you've come this far. If you give up now, you'll only hurt more by not knowing what could have been if you didn't. The Elliott I've come to know is more than that. He's not a quitter. Besides, it's just as hard to be a farmer, you know."

Elliott gets an embarrassed look on his face as he says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say something insensitive." He looks down, "What I meant is..I would like to get away from this dark, musty prison and experienced abit of real life..that's all." He then frowns slightly, "I'm sorry to have complained. I just need someone to talk to now and then."

Huyana dismisses his apology with a wave of her hand as she says, "Tis fine, it's what friends are for." She ponders for a moment then says, "Seeing how you are stressed, I'll give ya some advice. Take time for yourself and not for just a few minutes but a day. A break every now and then is good for one's mind when taking on a stressful endeavor." She frowns slightly, "Going at it daily without pause as you have been is not good on just ya mind but ya body too."

Elliott looked thoughtful and a small blush paints Huyana's cheeks as she remembers a conversation between them when they first met. She then adds, "Ya know, ya more then welcome to stop by the farm and have tea and crab cakes with me if you should need a break from your labors. Who knows, maybe you'll find the inspiration needed to finish ya book while ya there." She chuckles, "And perhaps I may even give you a few insightful tips on the farming life."

Elliott smiles warmly at her, "That sounds wonderful." He then asks shyly, "Would it be alright if I stopped by tomorrow morning?"

Huyana smiles as she lifts herself off the piano and replies, "Of course. I'll see you then." They then both glanced at the window as a red hue of the sun's light filters through, almost as if in reflection of their conversation.

An idea pops into Huyana's mind and she looks back at Elliott with a playful smile as she says, "Hey, meet me on the beach later. At around eight o' clock."

Curiosity piqued, Elliott asks, "May I ask as to why?"

Huyana shakes her head then smirks at Elliott over her shoulder as she turns to leave and replies, "It wouldn't be as fun if I told you." She then adds,"One more thing, do get some sleep before you do as you cannot achieve anything without proper rest. Ok, Elliott?"

Elliott nods with an embarrassed look on his face as he replies, "Ah, yes that would be wise." He then smiles at her as he adds, "I appreciate your faith in me and will be thinking bout what you said. You're a good friend Huyana. Thank you."

Huyana chuckles at his reaction then says teasingly, "What thou do without me but wander and lament in sorrow?" She then opens the door and closes it behind her as she leaves.

Elliott let's out a chuckle as he thinks to himself, "She is an intriguing girl. I wonder what it tis she has planned for tonight?"

He blushes slightly as he thinks over their conversation. His response tonight surprised him. For the past months he found himself craving to be in her company. She brighten his days whenever she visited or crossed paths with him like the warm sunlight that shone now. When he could not see her, his days felt dull as the sky when it rained. He knew that she had pierced her way into his heart, but he didn't account for how deep. Finding himself eager for what laid ahead for tonight, he goes to bed after changing and takes a well deserved nap.

A few hours later he wakes up and stretches, accompanied by a sleepy yawn. He glances over at his clock, it was seven fifty at night. Astonished at how late he slept, he quickly gets out of bed and changes in more proper clothing. He then exits his shack and looks around. He notices a burning fire along the shoreline and next to it was Huyana, who was looking up at the night sky. He closes the door behind him and begins to walk over to her.

Huyana hears the door then turns to see Elliott walking over to her and she waves at him. As he gets closer she pats the sand next to her and he sits down. He notices a few bottles of mead in a bag next to her as well as a basket filled with blackberries. He then takes in her clothes. She was wearing the outfit she wore when they first met.

He turns to her and asks, "So it's safe to presume the reason for asking me out here was to partake in alittle merriment?"

Huyana points to the night sky as she replies, "Partially, but the stars in the night sky is the main reason. The ocean's shore has the best view this time of year for it."

Elliott blinks in surprise then looks up at the sky as he says, "I suppose tonight would be good for stargazing. I never quite stopped to admire them."

Huyana takes in his appearance. He was wearing a green dress jacket and dark brown pants. A gray scarf with blue stripes adorned on it was wrapped around his neck. His face looked better and his hair was tidy.

Smiling, she takes a bottle of mead out of her bag and holds it out to him as she asks, "Want some? I had em brewing for awhile so they've aged quite nicely."

Elliott looks back down at her and takes the bottle from her as he says with a smile, "Of course, I'd love to share a drink in your company. " He takes a sip and finds the mead had a pleasant taste. He then says, "It's quite good."

Huyana grins then pulls a napkin out of the basket and fills it with a handful of blackberries. She carefully passes it over to him and says, "Here, I freshly picked them this morning."

Elliott took them from her as he says cheerfully, "They look delicious, thank you." He pops a few into his mouth and hums in delight at their sweet, but slightly tart taste.

After taking a sip of her own mead, Huyana then looks back up at the sky and points as she says, "Many stories have been based around the stars and constellations. See there? That is Draco, the dragon. He was the companion of the nature gods and fought alongside the Titans against the Greek gods."

She points to a few other stars, "And to up far northwest is Pegasus, the winged horse who was the steed of the constellation Perseus, a man who slayed Medusa, earning a sacred shield from the goddess Minerva and help saved the daughter of Cepheus and his city from the wrath of the sea monster Cetus."

Elliott smiles as he stares at the night sky in wonder and says, "Fascinating, mind my asking how it is you are so versed on all these stars?"

Huyana smirks as she says, "My father taught me them. He travels the sea alot and uses the stars to find his way home. Books told me of their tales."

Elliott nods in understanding as he says, "Ah, so I take it your father is a fisherman?"

Huyana shakes her head as she chuckles and replies, "Haha no, he's a traveling merchant actually. He and my mother met during one of his many travels and they fell in love. They travelled the seas together til my mom got pregnant with me. They were poor but happy. Before I was born they got a farm home along the coast in the Fern Islands. When he comes home from his travels he spends his time with mom and I."

She gives Elliott a small smile as she adds, "He'd give me trinkets from his journeys. I missed him alot and I'm sure mom did too but we stayed focus on the farm work and kept our heads up for we knew he'd always come back."

She pulls out a mini harp from her bag and holds it out to show him as she adds, "This is one of my favorite gifts from him. I love the sounds it makes."

Elliott glances at the instrument and gives her a look of surprise as he asks, "You play the mini harp?"

Huyana nods as she replies with an embarrassed smile, "And the full sized one too. I can play them somewhat good but I'm not a professional. It's fun though." She then asks shyly, "Did you wanna hear me play abit?"

Elliott gives her a smile as he replies, "I'd be delighted."

Huyana nods then begins to strum with skill along the strings of the mini harp and begins to sing softly an old tune she had learned to play. Soft and pleasant tones soared out of the mini harp and into the quiet night sky as she sung with only the sound of the waves crashing against the shore filling the background.

Elliott finds himself staring at her as he listens in awe, and when she stops playing, he says warmly, "You play beautifully."

Huyana blushes as she says, "Thanks." She then asks shyly, "..Wanna sing a song with me?"

Elliott gives her a worried look as he says sheepishly, "I doubt I can sing as beautifully as you do."

Huyana gives him a reassuring smile as she says, "I'm sure you'll do fine. No one else is here but us and I won't judge you. Just join in whenever you're ready."

Elliott nods slightly, his nervousness evident on his face and Huyana starts to strum her mini harp again then begins to sing:

 _"You are unwritten, can't read your mind_  
 _You're undefined_  
 _You're just beginning, the pen's in your hand_  
 _Ending unplanned_

 _Staring at the blank page before you_  
 _Open up the dirty window_  
 _Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find_  
 _Reaching for something in the distance_  
 _So close you can almost taste it,_ _r_ _elease your inhibitions_

 _Feel the rain on your skin_  
 _No one else can feel it for you_  
 _Only you can let it in_  
 _No one else, no one else_  
 _Can speak the words on your lips_  
 _Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
 _Live your life with arms wide open_  
 _Today is where your book begins_  
 _The rest is still unwritten"_

It took a moment for Elliott to recognize the song as he heard her sing it before, but soon he began to sing along with her, his warm baritone voice carrying a pleasant melody with her gentle lilt. He found himself enjoying it and much of his tension melted away as he relaxed:

 _"I break tradition_  
 _Sometimes my tries are outside the lines_  
 _We've been conditioned to not make mistakes_  
 _But I can't live that way_

 _Staring at the blank page before you_  
 _Open up the dirty window_  
 _Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find_  
 _Reaching for something in the distance_  
 _So close you can almost taste it,_ _r_ _elease your inhibitions_

 _Feel the rain on your skin_  
 _No one else can feel it for you_  
 _Only you can let it in_  
 _No one else, no one else_  
 _Can speak the words on your lips_  
 _Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
 _Live your life with arms wide open_  
 _Today is where your book begins_  
 _The rest is still unwritten"_

When she stopped playing, she turns to him and says with a warm smile, "That was very good. You sung wonderfully."

Elliott gives her a sheepish smile, a blush tinting his cheeks as he replies, "Thank you. It was quite fun."

She gives him a small nod as she replies, "You're welcome." Changing the subject, she asks shyly, "You wanna know the reason as to why I love the ocean? There's actually a story behind it if ya liked to hear it."

Elliott nods as he says with an warm smile, "I'd loved to."

Huyana stares at the campfire as she begins, "It happened on this very beach. A long time ago when I was little and was visiting my grandfather during the summer. I had gotten into a terrible situation while I was collecting seashells along the shore with my mother. The tide had come in and it swept me out into the water."

Elliott's eyes widen in shock at this as she continues, "My mother was in a world of panic as there was not much she could do, for you see she did not know how to swim. So she ran off to get my father and grandfather."

She then averts her gaze out at the ocean, "I struggled to stay above water and the shore was so far away. I could feel my tiny body get weaker and weaker as I fought against the current and cried out for my parents. When I slowly began to lose consciousness, I felt something brush against me and I instinctively grabbed onto it and black out, with the last thing I saw being a silver fin. A few moments later I awoke on the beach with my parents hugging me."

Huyana smiles at Elliott as she says, "According to them, a dolphin had brought me back to shore. I guess it must have sensed my distress and came to help me out of pod instinct. My grandfather claimed that the spirits of the sea were watching over me that day."

She returns her gaze to the ocean waters and let's out a chuckle, "You'd think after an experience like that, one as young as me would steer clear of water. However, that was not the case. I wanted to thank that dolphin, so I took up swimming lessons. As I got older, I began researching ocean life and later on got a job at an animal sanctuary called Oceania that had dolphins."

She grimaced slightly, "Then after while the place closed down due to a lack in funding. Me and my old friend Kalena who ran the place were crestfallen bout it which then lead me to work for Joja to get by." She then takes a swig of her mead, "On the bright side, if it weren't for that dolphin I might not be here talking to you. When I look at the ocean now it makes me think back to those days."

She let's out a chuckle as she adds with a smile, "Kalena used to tease me by calling me a "mermaid" due to my fondness of swimming in the tank with the dolphins. Though it seems that nickname has followed me even here in the valley after swimming at the beach alot."

Elliott smiles as he says, "I am glad that fate has seen to it that we crossed paths. Your friendship has been a great cornerstone in my life. No one has ever had faith in me as you do. Most people in my old life thought this was a crazy idea, moving out to a small village to chase my literary dream." He sips his mead then gestures to her with his hand, "And then here you are, looking at me with that shining light in your eyes, as if you believe I can do anything." He blushes slightly,"You'll never know how much that means to me."

Huyana blushes at this then she moves alittle closer to him and says, "Ya know I am happy my grandpa gave me this chance to move into the valley. Working back at Joja Corp was too much for me to bear. The long hours, the snobbery of the people I worked with. I felt so disconnected from the world. Not to mention the harassment I would get due to my..."

She shivered slightly in disgust, adding the last words softly, "well..my endowments."

Elliott's brows furrow and he clenches his fists slightly in anger at the thought of someone harming Huyana in that way as he says, "That's terrible."

Huyana nods as she says, "It was." She then adds with a soft smile, "But now, working on the farm has reconnected me to all that I have been missing and brought some special people, like you, into my life."

Elliott blushes slightly then gazes at the fire and says, "I'm honored you let me in." He then adds, "Since tonight is a night of sharing, I'll tell you some things about child me. They're not as grand as your tale but sitting by the fire with you made me think of them."

He takes a swig of his mead, "When I was a boy, I would toast marshmallows over the fire with my parents, and be so caught up in watching the dance of the flame that my marshmallow would either be burnt to a crisp or fall off the stick entirely. But I did love that sweet goodness, whenever I happened to pluck one from the jaws of fiery death."

He grins at her, "Would you believe I was shy and introverted as a child? If I wasn't indoors reading or playing the piano, I was outdoors running wild on my own, especially during weekends at the shore. It wasn't until I was older that my self-confidence grew, enabling me to converse easily with others." He blushes, "You'll laugh, but it all came about when I grew my hair long. It became... a sort of armor for me."

Huyana give him a warm smile as she says, "I could see that and it's understandable for I was the same way." She chuckles, "Still kinda am though I've become more adapted to people."

Elliott smiles at her then says, "This time of year makes me think of spiced pumpkin, hot apple cider, and hay rides through the village with a special someone laughing by my side." He blushes slightly, "Not that I've actually been on a hayride with a love...I suppose I've read too many novels, and that isn't the sort of thing one actually does, is it?" He shrugs, "Ah well, I live to daydream."

Huyana chuckles as she says, "Nothing wrong with that." She grins at him as she adds teasingly, "Though it is true, you do space out alot."

Elliott chuckles as he says, "Only in moments of inspiration my dear." He then gets a far away look, "It can come from the smallest of details. From the way a breeze lifts a strand of hair, or the sweet trill of a songbird as it calls for it's love. Rapturous life as it springs from all around us, if we have the eyes to see."

He notices her staring at him in fascination and apologizes nervously, "Ah, forgive me. I sometimes get carried away." He then adds with a frown, "I've come across people that find my prattling abit annoying."

Huyana smiles as she chuckles once more and says, "Tis fine. I like your enthusiasm." She looks up at the sky, "Maybe next time we star gaze, I'll bring marshmallows and we can duet again with my harp and your piano. I think it'll be fun."

She then blushes as she adds, "Speaking of piano, would you mind teaching me? Besides the harp, I love the piano as well and you play so beautifully."

Elliott smiles warmly as a small blush paints his cheeks and he says, "I'd be delighted to teach you." He then asks, "What time would you like to start?"

Huyana gives him a warm look as she replies, "Would tomorrow evening be okay?"

Elliott nods in response as he replies, "Of course." He then adds warmly, "By the way, thank you."

Huyana raises an eyebrow at him as she inquires, "For what?"

Elliott gives her a grateful look as he replies, "For bringing me out here tonight. The distraction was quite needed."

Huyana blushes slightly, a happy smile painting her face as she says, "Not a problem."

The two then go back to stargazing the rest of the night as Huyana points out more constellations to Elliott.


	7. Winter Star

**A/N: The poem Huyana recites here is "The Crystal Forest" by William Sharp**

Winter, Year 1, Day 18-26 – Winter Star

Huyana slowly wakes up to the feeling of a wet tongue licking on her cheek, to which she states with a chuckle, "Okay, okay, I'm up, Shadow, I'm up. Mercy!"

The dog let's out a bark and hops off the bed to pad out of the bedroom. She slowly sits up then glances outside at the window near her. The ground was covered in white with steady snowfall continuing pour down upon it. Though the large queen-sized bed was so warm and comfy she knew she had work to do and gets out of bed.

After putting on warm clothes and making breakfast for herself, pausing in between to give dog food and rubs to Shadow as he padded around her legs, she sits down at the dining table and digs into her food.

When she was finished, she washes her dish then goes outside and sets off to begin tending to her greenhouse and farm animals with Shadow tailing behind her and barking happily as he nipped at the falling snow.

After finishing her chores, Huyana notices that the flag of her mailbox was up and goes to investigate. Inside was a letter that read:

"Dear Ms. Branwen,

"I would like to give you some information about an upcoming event: the Feast of the Winter Star. It's a time for the community to come together and think back on all the good fortune we've had this year. A favorite tradition is the "secret gift exchange", where everyone in town is randomly assigned to someone else. On the day of the festival, everyone brings a gift for their secret friend and surprise them with something special!" This year, your secret friend is: Leah

P.S.: Don't tell anyone! The feast will take place on the twenty fifth from ten o clock in the morning to ten o clock at night at the town square. See you then! -Mayor Lewis"

Anxiety filled Huyana after reading the letter, she had only a few days to find a good gift for her favorite artist though she had a good idea on what Leah tastes in gifts are. With that in mind, she heads back inside her house to begin preparing gift baskets for her friends.

The day of the Winter Star Festival came quickly and Huyana set about finishing her chores as fast as she could before packing all her gift baskets into a large cardboard box. Though she was only suppose to get a gift for Leah she couldn't help but get gifts for her other friends that made her life in the valley so joyful and fulfilling. She then carries the heavy load towards town. The town square was adorned in winter decorations, tables covered with many plates of food, and a large pine tree covered in lights, ornaments and tassel dominated the center of it.

She overhears Penny say in a admiring voice, "It's so beautiful." She looks and sees Penny who was standing next to Harvey's clinic and admiring the Winter Star tree from afar.

A smile paints Huyana's lips and she walks silently over to her. She stops next to her and glances up at the tree as she says warmly, "It sure is."

Penny jumps slightly at the sound of her voice, a hand clutched at her chest as she says, "Ah!" She then composes herself when she sees it's Huyana and says gently, "You scared me."

Huyana gives her an apologetic look as she says, "Sorry, wasn't my intent." She glances around her and asks, "You're all by yourself? Where's ya mom?"

A uneasy look crosses Penny's face as she replies, "She's at one of feast tables drinking. She's still abit sulky about losing to you in the fishing competition during the Ice Festival."

Huyana grimaced slightly as she says apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Penny gives her a reassuring look as she says, "No, it's fine. Tis not your fault. She was the same way after losing to Willy last year." A crestfallen look then crosses her face as she adds, "Though I wished she'd stop drinking. Even with getting her bus driving job back, she still drinks the same amount as she did before when she was unemployed."

Huyana frowns, remembering the time she was over at Pam's trailer helping Penny clean. They had gotten most of the place tidy up when Pam walked in on them.

The middle aged woman at first glanced around, then an enraged look crossed her face as she yells angrily, "Whaddya think you're doing?!' Stop it! I had everything just the way I like it!"

A chill goes down Huyana's spine at the tone in Pam's voice. She never liked yelling or drama. Penny walks over to her mother, an uneasy look on her face, and says gently, "Mom, the house is a total mess. Huyana and I were just trying to tidy things up abit."

She recoils slightly as a unpleasant smell hit her nose and she asks with a crestfallen look, "Were you at the saloon just now? You smell like beer..."

Pam's brows narrow as she replies hotly, "It's none of your damn business what I do!"

A angry look crosses Penny's face as she replies, "It IS my business! I don't want you destroying yourself! Don't you realize your choices have an effect on me as well?! Stop being so selfish!"

Huyana fidgets slightly as she watched them silently, unsure if she should say anything lest she make matters worse. She did agree with Penny though as she saw how much Pam would drink at the saloon while she hanged out with Elliott and Leah.

Pam glares at her daughter as she yells, "Selfish?! I put a roof over your head and clothes on your back, and you call ME selfish?! You ungrateful little..."

It was then that Pam finally noticed Huyana's presence and she composes herself. She turns to her and says calmly, "You'd better go. I'm sorry you had to see this, kid."

Huyana nods as she replies gently, "Yes ma'am." She slowly walks over to the doorway then looks at Penny and says, "I'll see you later at the library, Penny."

Penny nods and Huyana opens the door then closes it behind her as she silently walks out. A few hours later at the library, Penny comes in and instantly apologizes to Huyana for the scene earlier, which Huyana assures her that it was okay. They both then go into talking about the latest books they've read.

Back to the present, Huyana places a comforting hand on Penny's shoulder as she says, "With you by her side, she'll recover from it eventually. Though the only person who can break her from her vices is herself. She just has to make the choice to do so. I'm sure deep down she loves you enough that she'll come to realize it worries you and take the step."

Penny nods in agreement as she says gently, "I hope you're right." She then notices the load Huyana was carrying and asks, "What is all that?"

A sheepish look crossed Huyana's face as she replies, "They're gift baskets I made for my friends. I know we're suppose to only give a gift to our secret friend, but I felt the need to spread alittle joy to others who are dear to me." She sets the box down and then began to look through the baskets.

When she finds the name tag she was looking for, she pulls a basket out and hands it to Penny as she says warmly, "This one is for you, happy Winter Star, Penny."

A surprised look paints Penny's face as she takes the basket and asks timidly, "R-Really? This is for me?"

Huyana nods with a smile and Penny uncovers the basket and gasps. Inside were a collection of various text books. She look back up at Huyana and asks in disbelief, "..These are advanced school books. Where did you find these?"

"I had my old friend Kalena in Zuzu City look for them. She found em in a thrift shop and mailed em to me." replied Huyana. A sheepish look paints her face once more as she adds, "I knew you were tutoring Jas and Vincent, so I figured you could use more material for later subjects."

A warm smile paints Penny's face as she says happily, "Thank you so much!" She then proceeds to hug Huyana, who hugs her back.

When they break apart, Huyana picks up the box and says, "I need to get these to everyone else so they can enjoy them. I'll catch ya later."

Penny nods and Huyana then went about and gave her other gift baskets to the rest of her friends. They were quite surprised, especially Linus. Tears fell down his cheeks as she given him a basket filled with pickled yams, and a blueberry tart. He tells her she made his day special and thanked her. Huyana gave him a warm hug in response and told him he was welcome to come join her at her table with Leah and Elliott.

Emily had received rolls of cloth and wool, much to her joy. She then asks Huyana, "Say Huyana, what are you hoping to find under the spirit tree?"

Surprised by the question, Huyana ponders for a moment then replies, "Haven't really thought about it. To be honest, I feel that I've got what I need already. Fresh air in my lungs, the farm, wonderful friends. To me life's the best gift one can have. When it comes to actual gifts I'm not really picky. You could give me a jug of spiced mead and I'd be happy."

Emily smiles at Huyana's response as she says, "You're such a great soul with a beautifully-colored aura. I'm sure your grandfather's so very proud of you for everything you've done here, and for all of the lives that you've touched." She then adds cheerfully, "And now that you've told me this, it makes me happy to tell you that I made something for you! Or at least, I'm working on it still. I'll have to bring it by soon, but I'm sure you'll love it!"

Huyana smiles warmly as she says, "Thanks Emily. I look forward to it." She then bade her farewell as she adds, "Better get these out to everyone."

She then hands out her gifts to everyone else. For Marnie, she had given her a basket filled with two large homemade pumpkin pies and Pierre his loved dish of fried calamari. Finally, Willy had received a basket filled with cans of pickled pumpkin and a bottle of mead. He thanked her and asked if she would like to hear the story of the Winter Star.

When Huyana nodded eagerly, the fisherman smiled and began to tell the tale: "In the night sky of winter, there is a bright star only visible from this valley. No one knows why this is... but in times of old people would come from far and wide to see it. They believed that anyone who laid eyes on the Winter Star would be blessed with good fortune. Some even claim that the mysterious fruit known as Stardrop is connected to the Winter Star in some way."

When he was done, Huyana thanked him for the inspiring story then asks, "Have you seen Elliott? I have something I wanna give him."

Willy gives her a knowing smile as he replies, "Sure have. He be right over there by the tables talkin' with Leah and Gus."

Huyana nods as she thanks him once more then sets off to go give her last remaining gifts. As she closes in on the table where Leah and Elliott were, she takes in their clothes. Elliott was wearing a black trench coat with a red turtleneck and green pants underneath. On top his head he wore a light gray flat cap. Leah was wearing blue hoodie and gray pants.

Leah turns to her as she comes to a stop beside her and says happily, "Huyana! Good to see you! Gus was just telling us about his artisan candy canes. " She stifles a yawn as she leans in to whisper, "To be honest though, I think he had too much cinnamon nog."

Huyana chuckles then tunes in to what Gus was saying, "It's a fine art, making candy canes. You've really got to search far and wide for the best ingredients. They aren't easy to come by these days! I usually use Fern Island Ringfruit for my premier canes, you know. The woman who sells me them at the docks is a real sweetheart for she sells em at a cheap price. You can't beat that bright red coloring... And it's all natural!

Huyana blinked in surprise at Gus and asks curiously, "Does she by any chance have wavy red hair and green eyes?"

Gus ponders for a moment before he replies, "Why yes, I believe she did." He looks at her and asks, "Why you ask?"

Huyana chuckles as she replies, "That woman is my mother. She grows a variety of things and Ringfruit is one of them."

Gus gets a surprised look as he says, "Well, I'll be darn. A small world we live in." He peers closer at Huyana, "Now that I get a closer look at ya, you do resemble her quite abit."

Huyana blushes then hands a gift basket filled with fresh oranges to him as she says with a smile, "By the way, this is for you Gus. Happy Winter Star."

Gus takes it from her and smiles as he says warmly, "Well aren't you the sweetest thing. Thanks, Huyana. These'll make some lovely juice or cocktails." He then glances at the other tables and adds, "Ah, I better go check on the food in case things need replacin'. Take care now." He then shuffles away towards the other tables.

Huyana watches him leave with a grin then turns and hands a gift basket to Elliott, who looked at her in surprise, as she says, "Here, Happy Winter Star, Elliott. I hope you like it." The basket was filled with a package of crab cakes, pumpkin muffins filled with pomegranate seeds, and a bag of coffee beans for she knew how much he liked coffee.

Elliott smiled warmly at her as he takes it from her and says, "These are wonderful gifts, Huyana. Thank you." He then gets a sheepish look, "Though you hadn't needed to get me anything."

Huyana dismisses his last comment as she says, "I wanted to, you and the other townspeople have made my year here in the valley wonderful and fun."

Elliott blushes at this and Huyana turns to Leah as she hands her the basket containing her gifts, which was a bottle of blackberry wine and a few tubs of goat cheese, and says, "As your secret gift giver this year this is for you, Leah. Happy Winter Star."

Leah smiles widely at her as she takes it and says joyfully, "Oh this is exactly what I wanted! Thank you, Huyana!" She then captures Huyana in a big hug, who hugs her back.

When they part, Leah looks her over and says, "Nice to see you're all better now. Woulda hated for you to miss the feast."

Huyana grins as she says, "Yeah, I'm kinda glad to be not sick anymore." She looks over at Elliott and adds, "Thanks for the chowder by the way, it was quite delicious."

Elliott smiles at her as he replies, "You're quite welcome." He then clears his throat as he says shyly, "Though I am not your secret gift giver this year, I do have something that I made for you, Huyana." He takes out a small white box out of his trench coat pocket and hands it to her with a faint blush.

Surprised, Huyana takes it from him as she says timidly, "..F-For me? I..I don't know what to say..."

She carefully undoes the blue ribbon that was wrapped around the small box and gingerly takes off the lid. Inside was a necklace made of various small seashells with a clam shell as a pendant in the center.

Tears welled up in Huyana's eyes as she gently takes it out and says softly, "...It's beautiful." She looks up at Elliott and asks, "You made this?"

Elliott gives her a sheepish smile as he replies with a small blush, "Yes I did."

Leah smiled as she chimed in, "With a little guidance from me. He had wanted to make something special for you."

This makes Elliott's blush deepen and he thinks back to the conversation he had with Leah when he had first brought up the idea of making a necklace for Huyana to her.

"I want to do something special for her. She's been real kind to me and since the Winter Star Festival is coming I want to give her something as thanks." said Elliott after sipping his pale ale one winter's night as he and Leah were indulging in drinks at the Stardrop Saloon.

Huyana had not been able to join them in their merriment due to a bad cold she had gotten and, from what she told Leah, didn't want her friends to get sick on her account. In response to this, Elliott sent her some clam chowder in a thermal canister along with his letter that wished her to get well. Though he was saddened with her abscence this gave him the perfect chance to put his plan in motion.

He pulls a small box out of his coat pocket and places it on table as he adds, "I was hoping that perhaps you could help assist me in making a necklace out of these for her. She seems to like collecting them."

Leah puts down her glass of wine and opens the box. Inside was a small collection of various small seashells. They were all in pristine condition which didn't surprise her as Elliott was quite picky when it came to gifts he would give to others for he wanted them to be perfect.

She looks up at him and says with a smile, "These look beautiful Elliott. I think she's definitely gonna like this." She then asks, "So when do you wanna start making it?"

"I was thinking tomorrow at around noon." replied Elliott. He then asks, "Would that be alright?"

Leah nods as she replies, "Of course." She then gets a sly grin as she asks, "So, when are you gonna ask her out?"

Elliott chokes slightly on his drink then looks at her with wide eyes and red cheeks as he asks, "W-What?!"

Leah rolls her eyes as she says, "Oh c'mon. I know you like her. I can see it in your face when she's here with us at the saloon. Admit it, you got a crush on her."

Elliott sips his drink once more then says tentatively, "..I will admit she is attractive and is very kind...but Huyana and I are just good friends."

Leah raises an eyebrow at him as she says, "Uh huh..and just who are you trying to convince? You or me?" She then adds, "She's into literature just as much as you are, loves the ocean, enjoys playing the harp and getting the piano lessons from you from what I hear when she visits me. Heck, you guys almost have the same tastes in food. You two are a perfect match. If you keep playing the friend card ya gonna lose her to someone else because I'm sure alot of the other guys in town have noticed by now how good a catch she is."

Elliott sighs in defeat. He couldn't argue with her as Leah's words made sense. However, was it worth risking and ruining what he and Huyana had now due to his romantic feelings for her? What if she declined? His heart clenched at the thought, as if a knife was thrust into it.

He then replies softly, "I'll...take it under advisement." He finishes his drink then bade her farewell as he gets up to go home for the night, taking the shells with him.

Elliott is pulled out of his musing as Huyana wipes away her tears with the sleeve of her coat and, blushing hard, hugs him tightly as she says happily, "Thank you so much, Elliott! I love it!" She finally knew why Elliott had been absent so much from the library during the week and it made her feel warm inside.

He smiles and hugs her back gently as he says, "I am happy to hear it."

When they part, Elliott watched as Huyana sets the box down on the table and goes about trying to put the necklace on, though her hair was giving her quite the interference.

He pitied her struggle and steps in as he says, "Allow me."

He takes the necklace from her and she blushes as he stood behind her, his warm breath tickling her neck, and encircles the necklace around her neck. He then seals the clasp and the piece of jewelry settled down against her coat with the clam shell pendant hanging over her heart.

Huyana thanked him and the three set off to pick out their food and enjoy the feast at their table. A few hours later, Huyana is given her present by her secret gift giver, who, to her surprise, was Linus with his present being that of a jade. She thanks him for the gift and he sat down and spent the rest of the morning celebrating with them til the festival ended towards the afternoon.

During their fun, Elliott had dismiss himself momentarily to go give his secret gift to Emily. When he returns later, he finds only Huyana sitting at the table.

Puzzled by Leah's absence, he asks, "Where is Leah?"

Huyana looks up at him as she replies, "She said she had a moment of inspiration and went home to paint it out." She gives a small shrug as she adds, "Though to be honest I think she was just tired, she looked it."

A look of understanding crossed Elliott's face as he nods and says, "Ah I see." He had a sneaking suspicion that Leah had left early so he could be alone with Huyana.

As everyone else picked up their things and began heading home, he asks shyly, "May I escort you home, Huyana?"

Huyana gives him a warm smile as she replies, "Sure." She gets up from her chair, though she wobbled slightly as she was quite buzzed.

She let's out a laugh as she says with an embarrassed look, "Guess I had one too many, heh." She then looped an arm around the extended arm of Elliott.

Elliott chuckles and they both walk down Willow Lane and into Cindersap forest as it was Huyana preferred path when she heads home. She had told Elliott one time after being asked that she finds a walk through the woods both invigorating and calming after a hard day's work. Their feet made crunching sounds upon the illuminated snowy ground as they walked and Huyana gazes up to admire the clear night sky, her breath coming out in small poofs of transparent white smoke.

Her eyes then drift down to look at the woods around them and she says softly, "Despite the cold, I quite enjoy the winter months. Each season has it's own charm of course but winter I find to be quite beautiful." A smile paints her lips, "The air is blue and keen and cold, with snow the roads and fields are white. But here the forest's clothed with light and in a shining sheath enrolled. Each branch, each twig, each blade of grass, seems clad miraculously with glass. Above the ice-bound streamlet bends, each frozen fern with crystal ends. For in that solemn silence is heard in the whisper of every sleeping thing: Look, look at me, Come wake me up, for still here I'll be."

Elliott gazes out at the forest as she spoke, a knowing smile painting his lips as the words were familiar and he asks, "Willliam Sharp?"

Huyana nods and she replies, "Mhm, I came across his poem in one of the library books." She then adds, "Soon winter will be over though, but it's not so bad."

Elliott hums in agreement and says, "Yes and as this year comes to a close you can feel the excitement in the quickening rush of the waters, in the barren branches of trees, ready for buds to blossom into verdant greenery. New life trembles to emerge from beneath this icy chrysalis, like a brilliant butterfly awaiting it's day. Soon we may open our eyes to an awakening of cherry trees, their blossoms drifting around us on a fragrant spring breeze. Each season has it's place and it's own beauty, but I admit... I do love spring, in all her glory."

He looks down at her and adds warmly, "If you need help preparing the farm for spring's thaw, you have but to say the word and I will be there. You have been a treasure to put up with my fanciful expressions all these months and I look forward to sharing another spring with you." He was tempted to say more and possibly confess his feelings but decided against it as they were both quite inebriated and he preferred to admit something this personal with a clear head.

Huyana grins at him as she nudges him and says, "Now that you have spoken it, I will hold you to it. No excuses."

Elliott chuckles and they both then go quiet as they walk onto Huyana's farm and stop at front door. Huyana unlinks herself from Elliott's arm and motions him to follow as she says with a smile, "C'mon in, let yaself warm up before you head on home." She turns the doorknob and adds with a sheepish look, "Though fair warning, Shadow will be up in ya face."

"Yes, he had done that with my first visit here." replied Elliott with a chuckle. He gives her a grateful smile, "Your humble hospitality knows no bounds. Thank you."

Huyana smiles, a blush faintly tinting her cheeks as she opens the door and goes inside with Elliott following behind her as she closed the door behind him. As soon as they had taken a step inside the house, Shadow came rushing over to Huyana, tail wagging furiously as he barked in greeting and began trying to hop onto his hind legs in attempts to lick her face.

She giggles and gives the dog a rub behind the ears as she says in a warm and sweet tone to the dog, "Hehe, ello. Did ya miss me? I missed you too."

The dog turns it's attention to Elliott and began pawing against his leg, begging to be petted, and Elliott chuckles slightly as Huyana continued, "Who is that? Is that Elli?"

Elliott reaches down and gives the dog a rub around it's neck and says warmly, "Nice to see you again too, Shadow."

The dog let's out a happy bark then pads away as Huyana takes off her coat and hangs it up on the nearby coat rack. Elliott follows suit and, as Huyana bustled about giving Shadow his dinner and took out two mugs from the cupboard, he hears her say, "Make yaself at home. I'll make us some hot cocoa."

He nods and walks over to one of the couches and sits down with a relieved sigh as his feet ached from all the walking. He watches her prepare the ingredients for the cocoa for a moment then glanced around the room. It seemed more flowers have made their home in the house since his last visit. His eyes roamed over vast arrays of purple and blue blooms, some small others tall, however, he was unfamiliar with what flowers they were. Though it didn't surprise him much as he knew she liked growing and pressing them.

He gestures to the flowers with a smile, "I see you've added new varieties, though none them appear to be from here."

Huyana looks at the flowers he was gesturing to and a blush tints her cheeks as she replies, "Oh, they're for a secret project," Her blush deepens as she takes a quick glance at Elliott out of the corner of her eye while returning her attention to stirring the hot cocoa mix into the heated milk, "One that requires much thought as this piece is very special. I had Pierre order the seeds for me with alittle payment."

"I'm sure it'll look marvelous either way." stated Elliott warmly. He'd seen some of her framed pieces along the walls of the stairwell that lead upstairs. They were simple yet beautiful as she designs a picture with them. Certain petals. as well as their leaves, were used as background, green for grass, while more colorful ones were used to create butterflies that fluttered about the pressed flowers in the middle. She didn't waste any part of the flower.

Huyana smiles at his statement as she says, "Thanks." She then crosses the threshold to hand him his mug of hot cocoa, "Careful, it still alittle hot."

He gives her a warm smile as he takes it from her and says, "Thank you." He then hummed in delight as he takes a sip, the sweet beverage hitting his taste buds.

She places her mug on the coffee table then goes to a nearby bookcase and pulls out a book off one of it's shelves as she adds, "Now then, I believe we're due to finish the last chapter of this book I've been reading to you."

Elliott eyes the book, taking in the glossy cover and the bold words of " _Ever After_ " displayed across it's front. A smile paints his lips as he replies, "Indeed, I am most eager to hear the epic conclusion to this medieval fairytale."

Huyana grins in response then walks over to Elliott and sits down in front of the fireplace. She then opens the book, flipping through it to the desired page, and clears her throat as she begins to read, "Jacqueline took a nervous sip of consomme. Usually mealtime was one of the day's high points...but that night the tension in the dining room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.."

As they get towards the ending of the chapter, Elliott fights to keep his tired eyes from fluttering shut, but it was to no avail. The words were becoming jumbled as her voice fades for the combined efforts of fatigue and warm hot cocoa were lulling him to sleep and soon everything went black.

"Wether or not Cinderella and her prince lived happily ever after is anyone's guess. But the true point of this story is that they lived.", Huyana read out. She then looks up from her book and asks, "Well, that was a good-"

She cuts herself off when she sees Elliott's sleeping form and stares in awe for a moment. This is the first time she has ever seen him asleep. His face looked worry-free and had what looked to be a tiny smile at the edge of his lips as gentle snores escaped him. She glances at the window, and was surprised to see the dark night sky through it's curtains.

She then thinks to herself, "Looks like we both got entranced by the tale to where time eluded us."

A tender smile then paints her lips as she gently closes the book and places it on the coffee table. Then, as quietly as she could, she goes into her bedroom and pulls out a stored quilt from her closet. She comes out of the room and carefully adjusts his body onto the couch so he'd be comfortable then drapes the quilt gently over Elliott. He stirred slightly, but did not waken, and merely pulled the quilt closer to his body in response.

Huyana gazes at him with soft eyes for a moment, murmuring softly, "Sweet dreams." She then motions for Shadow to follow her into her bedroom. The dog let's out a huff and pads into the room as she closes the door behind her quietly. She then changes into her night clothes and climbs into her bed, accompanied by Shadow as he jumps up onto bed clothes to curl up next to her as she turns off the lamp and goes to bed for the night.

The next morning, Elliott woke to a beam of sunlight shining directly in his eyes. For a moment, he could only blink and wince, throwing one arm over his eyes. He didn't think he'd left the blinds open the night before, but perhaps he had and had just forgotten. A dull ache made itself known in his temple and he grumbles slightly as he knew it was the result of his indulgent drinking.

Then the smell of eggs meets his nose as he took a deep breath and his ears pick up the sound of gentle music and soft humming. None of these were familiar, nor were they usual.

This makes him open his eyes and blink a few times in the bright sun. Suddenly, there was the sound of something scrapping rapidly on the wooden floorboards before something nudged his elbow. He looked over. A large, long-haired black dog with brown and white patterns on it's body sat on the hardwoods, staring at him with it's tongue hanging out as it panted and it's fluffy tail thumping against the floor. He rubs the sleep from his eyes, thinking he was seeing things as a question enter his mind. A dog? He didn't remember owning such an animal.

"Oh dear, watch out." he hears a female voice say in warning, and the dog lunged for him, planting his large front paws on his chest and licking everything he could reach. Elliott sputtered, pushing the dog away as gently, though the task was difficult as the dog was heavy, as he could as he sat up.

The dog padded away and he stretched, glancing at the hearth and the fire in it, before turning towards the kitchen and his next train of thought goes blank.

Standing in front of the stove in the kitchen was Huyana, wearing a dark gray, off shoulder cable knit sweater and black bell bottom jeans. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail, though strands of hair were still present around her face as she flipped the eggs in the skillet. Then everything clicked. He had fallen asleep on the couch at Huyana's place after the feast of the Winter Star and a faint blush tints his cheeks at the realization.

Huyana rubbed Shadow behind his ears as he bumps against her legs and gives Elliott an apologetic look as she says, "I'm sorry bout that. I guess he's still alittle excited of you being here." She then asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm quite alright." he replied as he composed himself, his voice rasped from sleep. He then cleared his throat as he stood, brushing off the wrinkles in his shirt and asks with a soft chuckle, "Does he do that every morning?"

"Not all the time, but it's a common occurrence when he feels up to cuddling. He's practically my emergency alarm clock." replied Huyana. She looks down at Shadow and adds sweetly, "Isn't that right?"

The dog let's out a happy bark in response and wags his tail before it digs into it's food. She then gestures to the food cooking on the stove as she asks him with a smile, "Hungry? I'm making veggie omelets."

Elliott's stomach rumbled in response but a troubled frown adorns his lips as he replies, "I've overstayed as it is. I don't wish to be a further burden."

Huyana shakes her head then gives him a reassuring look as she says, "You've done no such thing. I am the one who invited you in and I enjoyed the company."

She chuckled slightly as she adds with a tiny blush, "Besides, you looked so peaceful sleeping there, I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

Elliott's cheeks tinted pink once more at her words, it amazed him still how very little it took for her to break his composure.

Huyana then notices that the omelets were finished and turns to turn off the stove top. She grabs a few plates from the cupboard and scoops Elliott's portion onto one of them. Walking over to the table, she places it down and turns to Elliott with a pleading look, "Please, sit down and eat? I'd feel bad letting you go home on an empty stomach."

Elliott's heart melted at the puppy-like look she was giving him. Unable to bring himself to refuse, he concedes as he says warmly, "Very well, how can I say no to such a face? Especially since you went through so much trouble to make it."

Huyana smiles brightly then goes off to get her portion as Elliott walks over and takes his seat at the dining table. She comes back over and places a large glass of water next to his plate then sits down across from him with her portion and a glass of herbal tea.

She watches as Elliott digs into his food and chuckles as a hum of delight escapes his lips while he states, "This is delicious. The egg and vegetables are tender and this filling provides a sweet yet spicy flavor."

A sheepish look crosses her face as she says softly with a blush, "It's just a veggie omelet with alittle pepper jelly, but thank you."

They then delved into conversation about the last chapter of the book she had read last night, with Huyana filling Elliott in the on the final details. It then changed as the conversation turned to Elliott's novel and he goes into describing a sub-plot he was considering including.

When their plates contained nothing but crumbs, and glasses empty, Elliott stands up and gathers the dishes off the table then go to the sink to wash them.

Huyana sees this and states with a blush, "Y-You don't have to do that, I can do them."

Elliott turns and shakes his head as he dismisses her objection, "Tis only fair that I do so. You worked hard on making us both a lovely meal."

Seeing that he was determined, Huyana simply nods and watches as he turns back around and begins to washes the dishes. When he was done, he sets them to dry in their rack. He then glances at the grandfather clock in the living room and sees that it was now nine o'clock.

He turns to Huyana and says with an apologetic look, "I'd hate to leave, but I better get going as you have work to do and I a novel to complete." He then walks over to the coat rack near the front door and begins to shrug on his coat.

Huyana follows after him as he opens the door and states warmly with a smile, "I had a good time, Elliott. Please come visit us again. I enjoy our talks."

He returns her smile and says, "I'll be sure to do so as I had marvelous time as well. I'll see you later, Huyana." He then bade her farewell as he begins to walks down the steps and onto the cobblestone path that lead from her farm towards town.

She watches him until he was out of sight then finds herself admiring the seashell necklace around her neck. She thinks fondly to herself, "I think I really have found the one...the one who completes the other part of my soul." She then sets off to her chores on the farm for the day.


	8. Flower Dance

**A/N: The song sung in this chapter is "Falling For You" by Jem**

Spring, Year 2, Day 24 – Flower Dance

Huyana got up bright and early one spring morning and was a filled with both anxiety and excitement. Today was the day of the Flower Dance and she was determined this time to ask Elliott to dance with her.

The idea of it made her blush, her mind drifting to thoughts of medieval fairytales where the handsome prince would dance with a poor fair maiden and fall in love with her. Picturing Elliott dressed in such a manner made her blush even redder. He definitely had the suave and mannerisms to pull it off.

She giggled slightly as she says to herself, "Prince Elliott, now that would be something to see. Hehe."

She bustled about her bedroom and puts on her work clothes. She then goes into the kitchen and her ears are filled with music as her mp3 player played a song out loud on it's stand speakers then starts to sing:

 _"Said there'd be no going back_  
 _Promised myself I'd never be that sad_  
 _Maybe that's why you've come along_  
 _To show me, it's not always bad_

 _'Cause I can feel it, baby_  
 _I feel like I'm falling for you_  
 _But I'm scared to, let go_  
 _I'm scared 'cause my heart has been hurt so_

 _"It's true I've become a skeptic_  
 _How many couples really love?_  
 _Just wish I had a crystal ball_  
 _To show me, if it's worth it all"_

She began waltzed across the wooden floor to the music, carrying each ingredient she took from the fridge to the wooden countertop carefully. For the past few weeks she had been practicing the way of the waltz as that was the customary style of dance for the Flower Dance Festival. As before when she practiced, the imagery of her and Elliott dancing in the flowery fields of the festival area intrudes her mind:

 _"And I've got to be sure_  
 _'Cause it's been so long_  
 _And I cannot take the pain again_  
 _If it all goes wrong_

 _'Cause I can feel it, baby_  
 _I feel like I'm falling for you_  
 _But I'm scared to, let go_  
 _I'm scared 'cause my heart has been hurt so_

 _Yeah I can feel it, baby_  
 _I feel like I'm falling for you_  
 _But I'm scared to, let go_  
 _I'm scared 'cause my heart has been hurt so_

 _I want you so much (Believe me my love)_  
 _I need you so much (Believe me my love)_  
 _I want you so much (Believe me my love)_  
 _I need you so much (Believe me my love)"_

She does a slow spin in place then makes her way across the floor once more. Her dog Shadow watches her with interest, his tongue hanging out. As the music fades, she comes to a graceful standstill. She then walks over to the counter and makes her breakfast. She then sits down at the table then begins to eat.

Once she was finished, she quickly washes her dishes and sets off to tend to her crop fields and greenhouse then onto her farm animals. When she was done, she quickly heads inside the house to shower and prepares herself for the dance. She had a special outfit that she had Emily help her make in preparation for this day.

She wondered how Elliott would react to it. She could already hear the compliments he'd might say and a blush rose to her cheeks. She wasn't quite use to being complimented and for the person to actually mean it. Elliott was kind and pure so there was no doubt in her mind that he would ever lie to people. A few hours later, she had made herself presentable then makes her way towards the forest where the dance was being held.

Meanwhile at the field clearing within the forest, Elliott and Leah were relaxing by the river, deep in conversation about many artistic subjects. After awhile Elliott glanced at his watch. It was almost twelve o' clock in the afternoon and most of the townspeople were starting to gather towards the center of the field.

He gets a worried look as he says, "I hope Huyana is alright. She was here before the dance started last year."

Leah smiles at her friend as she says, "She'll be here. Festivities like this make some girls want to look extra pretty, so they take extra time. Plus, she also has a farm to run ya know."

Elliott nods as she made sense, but he was still worried. Leah then looks past him to the entrance of the clearing and a wide smile crosses her face. She then nudges her friend, and when he looks at her, she gestures to his right.

Elliott turns to look and his mouth opened slightly as he stared in awe. Coming through the trees with beams of sunlight shining down on her was Huyana, though she was not wearing her usual work attire. Instead, her body was adorned by an off shoulder dress with short black sleeves. It's top half being red while it's bottom half faded to black then red again at the hem. It flowed elegantly like a river as she walked. Her hair was loose as she normally wore it, but it was adorned now by red poppies pinned next to each of her ears. She was barefoot as well but that did nothing to take away as to how beautiful she looked.

She stopped for a moment to greet and chat with Emily and Penny, who was enthralled by how pretty her dress was. She then glances his way and, after dismissing herself, begins to make her way over to them and Elliott began to feel nervous for the first time in his life.

She stops before them and Leah says cheerfully, "Hey Huyana, glad you could make it as the dance is about to start." Her eyes sweep over her friend's festive clothing, "Your dress is quite beautiful."

Huyana blushes as she replies, "Thanks, Leah. Emily helped me put it together."

Leah smiles as she says warmly in approval, "Well, you both did a good job. You stand out quite abit more than the rest of us ladies due to it's dark coloring." She gets a worried look as she adds quickly, "By that I mean it's uniqueness is a good thing. Better to follow your own flow then someone else's."

Huyana returns her smile and Elliott nods in agreement as he says, "Yes, you look quite lovely Huyana. A radiant fairy rose among these delicate pink hues." He let's out a content sigh as he glanced at the scenery around them, "Ah, to dress in our finest and dance amid the spring blossoms. It was as if I stepped into a story book the first year I attended, such a beautiful tradition."

The blush on Huyana's cheeks deepens at his compliment. She then says timidly, "T-Thank you." She then takes in her friend's outfits, "You guys look good too."

Leah was wearing a plain white frilly dress with her hair in it's normal braid and Elliott was wearing a blue tuxedo with a red rose pinned to his chest and blue pants. Huyana then took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves to prepare for what she was about to do as she looks up into Elliott's eyes.

Her heart thumped in her chest and ears as she says to him nervously, "Um...Elliott?"

Elliott composes himself slightly as he asks gently, "..Yes?"

He could see how nervous she was and the question that was in her eyes before her lips formed the words. It seemed almost too good to be true. Was she really going to ask? Though to be honest he had wanted to make the first move after seeing her, but it seemed she had gone through the trouble of gathering the courage to do this so he was content to let her ask as his heart fluttered in his chest.

Huyana's cheeks become flushed once more as she asks timidly, "...W-Would you dance...with me?" She closes her eyes as she looks back down and braces herself for his response.

Elliott blinked in surprise as he asks, "You want to be my partner for the flower dance?

Huyana nods, keeping her eyes to the ground. She then hears him say, "I would love to dance with you."

She looks back up at him, his cheeks had a slight blush on them, and she asks, "R-Really?"

He nods as he says warmly, "Yes, how could I refuse that soft, kind face, with the touch of spring time's sweet embrace?"

Huyana's blush deepened at this, a bright, but shy smile on her face while she mustered all the strength she could to keep herself from jumping up and down with joy.

Leah smiles at the two of them as she says, "Have fun you two, I'm going to go get some punch." She then walks over to the table further down by the river that was covered with plates of food.

Huyana watches Leah leave, feeling slightly guilty for leaving her without a partner to dance with. But she also knew Leah didn't care much for the dance for as she put it "she wasn't much of a flowery girl" and only participated out of tradition.

Elliott extends out his hand to her for her to take as he asks, "Shall we?"

Huyana looks over at him and nods as she takes his hand. They then walk together towards the center of the field where everyone else was waiting. She could feel some of the townspeople staring at her and commenting on how pretty she looked as they walked past and took their positions with the other singles.

Still holding her hand, Elliott pulls her closer to him with his other hand against the small of her back. He notices that she was shaking slightly and looks down into her light green eyes and blushing face as he asks, "Nervous?"

Huyana nodded slightly as she replies, "Only alittle. I'm not used to dancing in public, but I think I'll be okay."

Elliott give her a reassuring smile as he says, "You'll do fine. I'm right here with you."

Huyana shyly smiles back at him. They then both hear the speakers softly begin to play some waltz music. One by one, each of the couples begin to dance.

Elliott begins to lead Huyana into the waltz and soon they were swaying and twirling gracefully around the field. Huyana finds herself enjoying the dance very much as she keeps eye contact with Elliott, her smile reflected on his face, and blocks out everyone else around them.

A thought passes through Elliott's mind and as they dance he says softly, "...Huyana?"

She gives a hum in response and he goes on to ask, "Though it is an honor to dance with you like this, I can't help but as to wonder that from out of all the available bachelors here, you chosen me as your dance partner. May I inquire as to why?"

Huyana feels the heat rise to her cheeks as she blushes and looks down away from his intense gaze as she replies, "W-Well it's just that even though they seem nice I don't know the other bachelors very well. Plus, I like your company. And if I may confess, I had quite enjoyed our little dance at the saloon." She then adds tentatively, "I...just thought maybe we could..dance again, only this time...here?"

Elliott blinked in surprised and a small blush paints his cheeks as he says, "Ah, I see." His heart raced slightly and his blush deepens as he added sheepishly, "I must confess as well, I too enjoyed our little dance and had thought of asking you to dance with me when you arrived. But it seems you beat me to it."

Huyana looked back up at him in surprise then smirks as she says, "It appears we both got what we wished for in the end, huh?"

Elliott gives her a small smile in return as he says, "So it seems."

They continued to dance to the music as it played for an hour longer and when it finished, the ones who did not dance applauded the couples and all the singles did a courtesy bow in response. One by one, the townspeople then began heading back to the to the feast table to begin partaking in the food made by Gus that laid upon it.

Huyana and Elliott head over to the table and as they approached, Leah spots them and waves at them as she says, "Hey guys, over here!"

They spot her and go over to her. When they get there she says to them, "You guys were great. I had no idea you could dance so elegantly Huyana."

Huyana blushes at this as she says shyly, "T-Thanks, I've...been practicing."

Elliott smiles down at her as he says, "Yes, she did quite marvelously. I find dancing to be a fascinating art form. Every movement paints an elegant image created from the heart and captivates those who glimpse it. It is a hidden language of the soul being expressed."

Huyana nods in agreement as her cheeks become even redder and says, "Indeed, that is the way of art. To express what is being held within." She then adds, "Well, with all that dancing I'm feeling quite famished." She gestures to the food, "Shall we dig in?"

They nod and the trio began making plates for themselves. Huyana chose a quenching fruit salad as Leah settled for a few poppy-seed muffins and Elliott picked a burger.

With food in tow, they sit themselves near the river and dip their sore feet in the water as they dug into their food. When they were finished eating, they spend the rest of the evening enjoy the scenery of the forest around them and chatting.

Leah let's out a content sigh as she says, "I think my favorite thing about nature is how varied it is. Different environments and climates give rise to all sorts of natural beauty. Especially the valley. Ever since I was a little girl, this place has left an indelible mark on my soul. I can't help but paint and sketch it's scenery."

She grins at Huyana and Elliott, "Not only that, Stardew Valley seems to draw some of the most interesting people here. I knew it then and I see it reaffirmed for me again now."

Elliott nodded in agreement as he says, "Indeed, it is inspiring. While tromping through the forest on my way here today, I saw a hawk soar through the sky. Such inspiration filled my soul! The freedom of nature inspires my spirit, especially the wild beauty of the sea. It's why I moved here."

He turns to Huyana and asks, "What inspires you Huyana?"

Surprised by the question, Huyana says, "Huh?" She had been engrossed in watching the clouds and birds drift across the orange sky. She then repeats the question softly, "What inspires me? Hm.."

She closes her eyes and ponders for a moment before answering, "Watching my seeds sprout from the earth inspires me, the ability to bring new life to the world for both me and everyone else to enjoy. It's why I love working on the farm."

Elliott smiles warmly at her response as he says happily, "Ah, your answer is inspiring in itself! I feel we must be kindred spirits."

Huyana grins at him, a tiny faint blush painting her cheeks. A small yawn then escapes her and she says, "Bah, I'm starting to get sleepy. It feels as if the sand man is casting his dust upon me. If I lay here much longer I might drift away to the world of dreams."

Elliott chuckles as he glances at the darkening skyline and says, "Indeed it has become quite late." He looks back down at her and asks, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

He smiles as she nods and stands up then extends his hand out for her to take. As she takes it he pulls her up onto her feet. He then extended out of the crook of his arm and she wraps an arm around it.

Leah looks at the pair and says, "You guys have a good night. I'mma stay here and star gaze abit."

Elliott nods and says warmly, "You as well, Leah. I'll see you tomorrow."

Huyana hummed in agreement as she waved farewell and says, "See ya, Leah."

Leah waves after them as they left, a knowing grin on her face. When they were out of sight, she returns her gaze to the sky above her.

Huyana and Elliott walk along the river path towards her farm, the sound of crickets chirping music resonated around them. She glances up at Elliott and notices a far away look on his face.

Curious as to what he was thinking about, she asks, "Something on ya mind?"

Elliott comes out of his trance and replies, "Oh, I was just recalling the Flower Festival of your first year." A smile paints his lips, "How on that day, the petals seemed to float around you, as if captivated by your very presence. I don't blame them..." He looks down at her, "To see you dance amid the flowers is truly a feast for the eyes. How my first year self would startle, to know I would be able to call such an extraordinary person my partner this spring."

Huyana blushes at this and says with a shy smile, "Life has ways of striking us with the unexpected."

Elliott nods in agreement as he says softly, "Quite so." He then digs into his pocket as he adds, "Speaking of the unexpected, I hear you go into the mines and it worries me. They can be dangerous if you're not prepared and I would hate for my cherished friend to get hurt...or worse."

He pulls out a small glowing ring and hands it to her, "I found this washed ashore, hidden in the sand and thought it lovely... I have no use for it but perhaps it's light can be of use to you."

Huyana blinked in surprise, then takes the ring from him with a faint blush on her cheeks as she says, "It's pretty, t-thank you, Elliott." She then adds softly with a smile, "I'm touched to hear you worry for me, so I'll do my best to be even more careful."

He nods in response, a small smile and faint blush painting his face, and they both then go quiet as they arrive at the doorstep to her farm house.

Huyana climbs up the steps then turns to Elliott and says with a warm smile on her face, "I really had fun time today Elliott. Let's do it again sometime." She then opens the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Elliott bows as he says, "Sleep well, Huyana." He watches as she disappears inside then turns and walks down the cobblestone path that lead from her farm into town to go home.

The next morning, Huyana finds a letter in her mailbox written in elegant handwriting that read:

-"Good day, I hope you enjoyed the Flower Dance yesterday. It's such an uplifting, beautiful event. I don't think I'll ever get tired of the sweet aromas- at the least, it's a nice change from the scent of the sea. I found this as I was leaving for home last night, I hope it will bring some color to your day." - Yours truly, Elliott-

She takes a peek into the mailbox once more and finds a delicately wrapped blue jazz flower inside. Warmth spread to Huyana's cheeks at the gift and she couldn't help the smile that now painted her lips. She takes the note and flower inside and places the blue flower in a water-filled vase on her bedroom window sill. For the rest of that day, she was humming happily and had a skip in her step.


	9. Moonlight Jellies

**A:N: The poem sung by Huyana in this chapter is "Fairytale" by Lewis Caroll.  
**

Summer, Year 2, Day 28 – Moonlight Jellies

It felt like the season of summer went by in a blur for Huyana as she tended to her enlarged crop fields, checking to see how they were handling the new fertilizer she gave them. She no longer had to water them row by row now thanks to the new sprinklers she installed. This gave her more time to socialize with her friends, who had been excited for the past week about tonight's event: the Moonlight Jellies.

Huyana had seen them last year and the imagery of them was ingrained into her memory forever. It was almost like the stars had entered the sea itself but only in the form of jellyfish as the full moon cast it's luminous glow upon the ocean waves. It was all quite beautiful.

Knowing the event wasn't until ten at night, she was in no hurry as she went on to tend to her orchard of various fruit trees. She harvests some ripe oranges and peaches in a basket then goes to check on the plants inside her greenhouse. In the center of the building where the fertile soil used to be untilled were four patches of different crops.

The top left corner were vines of sweet gem berries and next to them on their right was bushes of cranberries. To the front left was bushes of blueberries and next to them were stalks of ancient fruit. She had obtained the ancient fruit seeds through Gunther after she had brought in a few artifacts as a reward for her hard work. She didn't have to water them as well as they too had their thirst kept quenched by quality sprinklers.

Along the walls of the greenhouse were rows of clay pots filled with crops of strawberries and tea plants. One by one, she waters each of the plants inside the clay pots then checks on the condition of the crops in the center. They all seemed to be doing well.

Satisfied with their condition, she then goes off to tend to the coop of her many ducks and chickens and afterwards to her barn of goats and sheep. Despite having a lot of friends, she was quite lonely on the farm and the animals company was welcomed.

Though they were unable to speak human tongue, she would talk to them of her dreams and worries. She knew they listened for they showed it through their body language as she listened to them respond in their animal chatter. Her mother once said, "If you talk to the animals, they will talk with you and you will know each other. If you do not to talk to them you will not know them, and what you do not know you will fear. What one fears one destroys." She believed those words.

With all her chores finished, she then walks down the cobblestone path that led from her farm into Cindersap Forest to go fishing for the fish Willy had requested, taking Juniper and Birch with her so they could stretch their legs. After leading them to a patch of grass so they could graze and run around, she then goes over to sit by the river and began to fish.

As she fished and stared into the water, her thoughts drifted to Elliott. As it were her thoughts had become more and more entangled by him by the day. She wondered how he was doing today and what he was up to. Was he thinking of her as she were him? She'd like to think so. They had become quite close and she wondered if he too was beginning to feel the same way she did towards him. If he did not it would be okay with her as she still cherished him as a close friend. Sure it would sting but life moves on and her heart would heal over time. She wouldn't allow it to cause a rift between them.

She looked up and saw the faint image of the moon in the orange sky. As she continued to stare at the white orb, she spoke out softly:

 _"An empty night, and it echos on_

 _Under the moonlight, with an old love song._

 _And I start to sing along to the lulling tune,_

 _My voice echoing over the bright full moon._

 _A cool breeze caresses me and whispers in my ear,_

 _And I can't help but imagine it's your voice I hear._

 _I close my eyes and imagine you there,_

 _Running your fingers through my long dark hair._

 _And just for that moment it feels like bliss,_

 _I can almost feel your lips in a passionate kiss._

 _Maybe now..just for tonight, it's just a fantasy,_

 _But if you wish on the moon, dreams become reality."_

A longing sigh escapes her as she returns her focus back to the tugging rod in front of her. The fish manages to evade her and break free as she tried to reel it in but she didn't mind. She had enough fish to tide her over. She had caught at least four rainbow trouts along with a couple of sunfish and bream. She would of have more, but she let the smaller fish go for the sake of the fish population. She looks over her shoulder to see that the sun was beginning to set and picks up her bucket of fish as she stands up. She then whistled to her horses and they trotted over to her. She leads them back to the farm and into their stables for the night.

Leaving her cooler of fish by the door, she then goes into the bathroom with a change of clothes to get cleaned up. Once she was done, she grabs her mini harp and cooler and takes a leisure walk through the forest then down the street of Willow Lane as she made her way towards the beach. She's greeted by the sound of ocean waves as she crosses the cool sand and walks onto the docks.

Though to her surprise, she finds the fisherman outside his shop door with a stressed look on his face. She walks over and greets the fisherman with a smile as she says, "Ello, Willy. Got those rainbow trout you wanted."

The fisherman turns to look at her with a smile as he greets her back cheerfully, "Ah, it's my skipper, Huyana!"

He peeks into the cooler as she opens it, "These ones look nice and fat." He looks up at her with a grin, "The rainbow trout is an exciting catch, don't you think? I once caught one the size of an encyclopedia set, hehe." He extended his arms as he said this.

Huyana chuckles and he then adds, "Give me a sec and I'll get the amount I owe ya. Ye can keep the fish lass, ya earned em."

She shakes her head as she says, "That's alright Willy, you can keep the fish. My fridge is abit full."

The fisherman gives her a nod as he says, "Alright, I'll take em as a sale and add it to the toll."

He turns to head inside, but he hesitates slightly. He then let's out a nervous chuckle as he says, "Actually...it's a good thing you turned up. I've got a..a bit a problem I could use a hand with.."

Huyana tilts her head to the side as she asks with a curious look, "Sure I'd be happy to help. What is it?"

Willy rubs the back of his neck as he replies with a small smile, "Er..well it'd be best if I just showed ya.." He reaches for the door handle then adds, "Take a deep breath now."

Huyana nods and takes a deep breath as she follows the fisherman inside. A horrible smell hits her nose and what she sees before her astounds her. All around the shop were crabs scuttling about.

Willy sees her expression and chuckles slightly as he says, "As you can see...and smell, heh. My old girls 'ran wild' last night.." He gets an embarrassed look as he adds, "My experiment needs alittle work.."

Huyana just slowly nods, unsure of what to say at the moment though many questions were on her tongue. She then asks gently, "So you need help roundin' them up I take it?"

The fisherman nods as he replies, "That'd be the case."

Suddenly the door opens behind them and Gus walks in. He takes one whiff of the air and exclaims, "Hooo~... Back at it again, huh Willy?"

The fisherman chuckles as he replies, "Aye.."

Gus looks over the crabs then states, "They look fresh alright..."

Willy nods as he states with a proud grin, "Aye, these are the finest, meatiest crabs you''ll ever set yer eyes on." He then adds with a frown, "However, they be alittle too feisty.."

Gus nods and with a big smile says, "Even so, I'll take the whole lot!" He looks over at Huyana then adds with a chuckle, "With a discount for the extra labor of course."

Huyana gives him a shy smile as she nods then places her cooler by the front door. She then begins to help Gus bind up the crabs and put them into a box. She had come to conclusion that Willy does this experiment to provide crabs for Gus's crab cakes at the saloon. She wasn't sure if that was the true reason, but it was the one that made sense to her the most at the moment.

When they rounded them all up, Gus let's out a wheeze as he states, "Whew, looks like we got em all."

Willy looks down into the box with a sad smile and says gently, "Goodbye me sweet ladies..."

Gus then picks up the box and says to Huyana with a grin, "Thanks for the help hun." He then leans in to whisper to her, "Don't tell Willy, but I'm gonna be doin' a discount sale on crab cakes the next few days. You and Elliott should swing by and have some. I know you two love these."

Huyana blushes slightly at this but nods as she replies with a small smile, "Of course."

Willy goes over and holds the door open as Gus then leaves. He then shuts the door behind him and turns to Huyana with a smile as he says, "Phew, now that that's over, let me get the money I owe ya."

He walks over and removes the fish from Huyana's cooler and places them into a bucket. He then goes over and opens the cash register from behind the counter. He takes out the money needed and hands it to her.

She thanks him as she takes it from him and he casts a glance a the clock on his wall. It read five o clock. He looks back over at Huyana and asks, "I be off to the saloon ter get me a warm-me-up for another night on the cold ocean. Ye wanna come with?"

Huyana gives him an apologetic look as she replies, "Maybe another time Willy. I was wanting to watch the final sunset of summer before the moonlight jellies arrive."

Willy nods in understanding as he replies, "Ah, I was wonderin' why ye were all twitterpatted when ya arrived." He chuckles slightly, "Though I doubt the jellies are the only reason." He gives her a knowing look as he winks, "There be another certain fish ya rarin' to see. With eyes of purest jade as ya put it."

Huyana blushes at his comment, knowing he was referring to Elliott, and says with a small smile, "Um..t-that's right..though I've just come to remind him on the time of the Lunaloos.." A nervous chuckle escapes her as she adds, "He gets really sucked into his work.."

She then thinks to herself, "First Gus, now Willy? Am I really being that obvious?" Her blush deepened slightly at the thought, "Now I'm starting to wonder if the whole town has noticed.."

Willy hummed in agreement though the grin didn't leave his face. Embarrassed, she then grabs her cooler and begins to walk towards the door as she says with a smile, "Anyways, I'll see you later at the docks, Willy." She quickly leaves the shop and sits down on the dock, heart hammering in her chest.

Willy let's out another chuckle as he says aloud into the empty room, "Looks like things will be gettin' interestin' this year." He then sets about on closing up his shop.

A few moment's later, he comes out of his shop and she waves him farewell. He returns the gesture with a smile as he leaves the docks.

Huyana then turns back to watch the sun set into the ocean and as she stares out at the water, she picks up her mini harp and begins to strum the strings and sings gently, _"Seasons fade and seasons come, steady as the beating drum. The wheel of time halts for no one, threads of fate that can't be undone..."_ Her voice then fades into a soft hum as she continued to play.

Later on inside Elliott's shack, Elliott was hunch over his writing desk, his quill moving a mile a minute as a great spark of inspiration had struck him while he wrote on a piece of manuscript: "...uncontainable, all-consuming, the zenith filled her like a chorus of angels, a sunrise explosion of the senses..."

When he finished putting the words down on paper, he leans back in his chair and stretches his stiff body. He then glances at his watch and sees that was nine o' clock at night. The townspeople would soon be coming to the beach to see the jellyfish and that included Huyana. He smiled to himself as he remembered her awestruck face the first time she'd seen the jellyfish as she sat on the edge of dock in front of Willy's shop. The sight was quite endearing.

Now that he was thinking about her, he couldn't stop. It was surprising how much had changed in his life since she arrived. He was used to the seclusion of his shack and had carried the struggles of writing his book alone. Though after awhile the words had ground to a halt before he'd even managed to get far into it. Something had been missing and he couldn't find the spark needed to delve further into it. Until he met her. It was like the curse over him had been broken and all the words came flowing back into him.

He tried not to get his hopes up, but from their interactions with one another, it appeared that she too might feel the same way he did. However, he didn't want to make assumptions. No matter her feelings, he was happy to have someone like her in his life. The real question was what he would do once the book was finished and sold successfully. Would he stay here or travel elsewhere? It was something he had tried not to think about. But with Huyana around now, the future made itself more present in his mind and seemed more uncertain than it used to. It was only another problem added as he was having difficulty finding the way to end the last chapter of his novel.

He let's out a sigh then stands up and heads towards his door. He opens it and steps outside, and to his surprise, he hears the soft melodic notes of a mini harp accompanied by the soothing lilt of a singing female voice.

He looks around for the source and sees Huyana out on the docks. He quietly closes the door behind him and begins to make his way over to the docks to join her. As he approached he could see that she was wearing a v-necked black flare/bell sleeved blouse. It was accompanied by a pair of black flare denim jeans. Her hair was tied into a long pigtail braids that came down in front of her. Adorned on her neck was the seashell necklace he had given her.

She continued to sing gently as she played out a tune on her mini harp, paying no mind to the sound of his approach, and he focused more closely onto the words she was singing:

 _"Without, the frost, the blinding snow, the storm-wind's moody madness-  
Within, the firelight's ruddy glow and childhood's nest of gladness_

 _The magic words shall hold thee fast:Thou shalt not heed the raving blast_

 _And, though the shadow of a sigh, may tremble through the story  
For 'happy summer days' gone by and vanish'd summer glory-_

 _It shall not touch, with breath of bale, the pleasance, of our fairy-tale_

 _Though time be fleet, and I and thou are half a life asunder  
Thy loving smile will surely hail the love-gift of a fairy-tale"_

He recognized the words as they were from an old poem he came across long ago. When she goes silent he says softly, "Ello Huyana."

Huyana let's out a yelp and grasps the edge of the dock for balance. She then looks over at Elliott and says softly as she clutched a hand to her chest, "Oh, Elliott, it's you. You startled me."

Elliott gives her an apologetic look as he replies, "My apologies." He then adds, "You are here early I must say." He crosses the threshold and sits down next to her.

He then turns to her as he asks "I do believe that was a poem by Lewis Caroll you were singing was it not?"

Huyana lays her mini harp down into her lap and blinks in surprise as she replies tentatively, "Oh..um..I wanted to get a good spot." She smiles as she adds, "I'm not surprise you know the poem. I learned of it through my father. He would read poems and other books to me when I was a child. The sunset upon the ocean reminded me of it."

A thought passed through Elliott's head and he asks tentatively, "You..seem to miss your family. Have you ever thought of returning home?" Pain filled his chest as he asked this. Was she thinking of leaving the valley? Had she grown tired of the farming life? Of him?

Huyana gets a surprised look at the question then turns and set her gaze out across the ocean as she replies, "Everyone misses their family in some way as that is what they grew up with and known for the longest time." A solemn paints her face, "Do I miss them enough to go back to stay? Not really, as I've built a life here that I much enjoy and I'm sure they'd understand. Had things not worked out in the first place when I first left home I'd still be with them now and my life would have panned out differently." She smiles slightly, "If I had to wish for anything now, it'd be that they'd live closer so that they could see how good my life has become and the friends I have made."

A wave of relief passed through Elliott as he mulled her words over in his head. "She's not leaving, thank goodness." He thought to himself. He knew it was selfish to be happy about that but he couldn't help it. He then says softly, "The year passes so quickly. Summer has faded, spring long gone and fall approaching. The arrival of my birthday month makes me rethink my life and my choices." He lets out a sigh, "For a man who spends his days crafting words, you'd think I'd be able to describe my own state of mind."

He glances out at the ocean, "I try not to wonder 'what if' too often for pulling on a single thread can undo the whole tapestry of one's life. In my case, I fear the ties between me and my family are severed forever." A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips, "No matter what else, I'm very thankful for my life here, and for all the people I've met, including you... My life is richer through the knowing of friends."

"So that's why he was asking if I missed my family." Huyana thought to herself. She doesn't say anything but only gives him a sympathetic look. She knew his family was a sore spot within him. She wished his parents had believed in their son abit more and see the caring, buoyant and strong-willed man he had become. She wanted to say "People can change" but she didn't know his folks well enough to ignite a spark of hope in him only for it to have a chance to be doused later on.

Elliott then gives her a small smile as he adds, "I am glad you had the backings of your parents. They sound like wonderful people. I wouldn't mind meeting them someday as there are a few words I'd wish to express to them."

Huyana blinked in surprise and a spark of hope filled her slightly as she asked gently, "..And if you did..what would you say to them?"

Elliott's smile widens as he replies warmly, "To thank them for bringing such a wonderfully smart, caring and intriguing woman to this world and into our small town."

Huyana blushes at this and looks down into the ocean water as she says softly, "Thank you..Elliott."

They then hear voices and glance behind them to see the rest of the town residents walking across the beach and onto the docks.

Mayor Lewis looks out across the ocean and says, "The Moonlight jellies are close, I can already see one see one glowing in the distance."

Huyana and Elliott both gaze out across the water and sure enough they could see a small faint glow of light in the distance upon the surface of the ocean.

Pipe in hand, Willy exhales a puff a smoke as he gazes at the ocean near them and says, "Most night-fish would be scared of the light... these are strange ones."

Huyana nods in agreement as she says with a smile, "They are quite peculiar but also beautiful. As if the stars-"

Elliott smirks as he finishes her sentence, "Had enter the sea." He remember that she had describe them that way when she first saw them last year.

She hears Willy chuckle in amusement and blushes slightly. She then nudges Elliott, a playful smirk masking the blush on her face as she says, "Speaking of stars, let's see if you remember." She points to the northern part of the night sky, "Which constellation resides here?"

Elliott ponders for a moment as he gazed at the area she was pointing at, then replies, "Cygnus, the swan."

Huyana smiles as she replies cheerfully, "That's right." She then points at a few others, "And those ones?"

As Elliott answered each of them correctly, Mayor Lewis gently lowers a small wooden boat into the water then lights the oil lantern that was nestled within it. He then pushes it out and away from the docks, letting the ocean current carry it further out. Some times passes then, one by one, the moonlight jellies come over to the docks, casting those nearest to them in their ethereal glow.

Their light catches Huyana and Elliott's attention, and as they gaze at them in awe, Elliott says, "Their ethereal beauty struck a deep chord within me upon first sighting. It's one I never will forget. Every year they grace us with their beauty, I am awe-struck again.." He frowns slightly as he adds, "Though I do fear the day they will no longer grace us with their presence."

He let's out a sigh, "Too many people are careless with nature, believing nothing we do can have any lasting effect. They will only shrug their shoulders when trash washes ashore, or the fish population decline. Sometimes I can't help but worry for the world. We need to protect all life for the future, as we are all twined together."

Huyana nods in agreement then says softly, "Everything fades with time.. we are all but drops of water in a endless sea." A small smile paints her lips as she glances over at him, taking a moment to admire the fascinated look on his face, "Memories never fade though, which is all the more reason to appreciate what we have now and are given."

She lays her hand between them, "On the bright side, life will find a way to overcome and adapt to the most hardest of obstacles."

She then returns her gaze back to the jellyfish and her eyes then go wide as she exclaims in excitement, "Oh! Look there! It's a green one!"

Elliott looks and sees a green jellyfish floating through the water over to them. He stares at it in awe as he states, "I don't ever recall seeing a green one before during my sightings of these creatures. Fascinating.."

Huyana grins as she states, "I read in the library that glimpses of this species of Lunaloo jellyfish are rare." Her eyes sparkled with delight, "It feels like a magical moment. Let's make a wish upon it." She then clasps her hands together and closes her eyes as she thinks to herself, "No matter what happens from here on with me and Elliott, please make it something good. I just want him to be happy."

Elliott watches her in amusement, then when she opens her eyes, he asks, "What did you wish for?"

She gives him a playful smirk as she replies, "If I told you, it might not come true."

Elliott blinked in surprise, then chuckles as he says with a smile, "Fair enough."

They both return their attention to the jellyfish. After a good portion of time passed, Huyana absentmindedly leans against Elliott's shoulder.

Elliott feels her lean against him and blushes though he says nothing. Then he slightly leans against her as well without her notice, a small smile on his lips. They remained that way until the jellies moved on and everyone went back home to go to sleep. Everyone, except for Elliott and Huyana, who had decided to linger alittle longer as she points out where the appearance of newer constellations would be to him.

Finally, at around nine fifty on Elliott's watch, she turns to him and says with a sheepish look, "Oh my, it's really gotten late and here I am stargazing when I've got much to do tomorrow." A frown paints her lips, "Time seems to fly by when one is having so much fun."

This makes Elliott chuckle as he says, "That's true." He then asks, "Would you like for me to walk you home?"

Huyana smiles at the gesture as she replies, "That would be lovely, thank you, Elliott."

She then hooks her arm around his and begin to walk towards the bridge that lead into town. The square was desolate but was lit brightly by the full moon's light so they had no trouble finding their way to the dirt path that lead to the farm.

Huyana glances up at the clear night sky. After a silent moment of gazing at it she says softly,"...It's so vast and endless...and we're so small. Most people I've met believe themselves to be superior to what's around them..."

She frowns, "However, that's not precisely true. When one has all their finery stripped from them, one will see just how alike everything else they really are. We may be evolved, but deep down we still have the primal instincts that reside within every living thing. We are no different then they."

She then realizes she was babbling and let's out a nervous chuckle, "Ah sorry, here I am rambling random thoughts. I get quite philosophical sometimes."

Elliott gives her a reassuring smile as he says, "It's quite alright, you've listened to my ramblings many a time. As it is, I like hearing you talk."

Huyana looks down as she returns his smile, hoping her blush couldn't be seen in the dark, as she replies with a soft voice, "Same goes for me, so thanks."

It was Elliott's turn to blush but he says nothing. Silence consumes the air as they reach the steps to Huyana's farmhouse. She unhooks herself from his arm as she gives him a hug and says warmly, "Thank you for walking me home." She then let's go and walks up to the door and turns to him as she asks, "So, I'll meet you at the library tomorrow?"

Elliott nods, another smile on his lips, as he replies, "Of course, as you know I go there to read and edit, but I certainly don't mind company." He then bades her farewell, "Have a good night Huyana."

Huyana nods with a smile and watches leave him leave until he was out of sight then goes inside and gets ready to sleep for the night. Meanwhile, Elliott's mind was a buzz with thoughts as he made his way through the town square towards the beach.

This was far from an unusual thing for him for as an author he was constantly entering fictional worlds. Playing around with the setting, the characters, the plotlines. To say he lived in multiple realities would be an understatement, however, he knew that such words spoken aloud would make others question his sanity. So yes, Elliott's mind was typically full. Full of scenes and words and emotions. It was what he did.

But the thoughts he had now were of Huyana, the gentle hug and words she had spoken to him had made his heart race. It was normal of her to tease him, her wit seemingly matching his own. She was a person of a playful and loving nature who wore her emotions openly deep down, while her outside self was timid and aloof with those she did not know well.

She had become his muse, for better or worse, and she'd ensnared him. His affections were wrapped up in her and the wonderful imaginative mind she had. He had grown accustomed to her being around him. To the soothing warmth of her voice when she visited or sing a tune, to the cheerful smiles that painted her face and her bell-like laugh when she found something amusing. The way her eyes would light up when discovering something new, like the piano lessons he'd given her, or about things that were interesting and her excited rambling about said subject would make his heart melt. And the aroma of ocean and flowers that lingered after she left his home. They had become second nature to him, like breathing out and in.

It had taken everything within him to not kiss her during the festival despite of it's romantic setting. He wanted to court her properly and not force himself upon her.

Leah's words found their way into his head and a sigh escapes him. He needed to tell his feelings to Huyana soon or else he'd be living with regret by not doing it.

He crosses the beach and relieves his shoes of sand before entering his shack and closing the door behind him. As he removed his waistcoat, he could detect the scent of sea salt and water lily lingering upon it as it waft up to his nose. It took everything in him not to bury his face in the cloth and inhale until his lungs could hold no more.

Regardless of the distance between himself and the coat, the scent infiltrated his consciousness, filling his head. He closed his eyes and a vision of a exotic landscape consisting of bountiful streams and ponds to it's otherworldly-looking trees and flora infiltrated his thoughts. It moved on to show a nameless indigenous couple running through said forest, a cadence of joy and laughter escaping each of them.

And like a large wave crashing upon a rocky cliff, Elliott finally found the spark for the words to finish the last chapter of his novel. He quickly hung his coat on his chair and sat down to write.

The next morning, Huyana comes out of her farmhouse to find a letter in her mailbox from Elliott that read:

-"Good morning Huyana,

Apt to their title, the jellyfish were truly marvelous last night-like jewels floating gracefully beneath the surface of a moonlit silver sea- it was picturesque! I found this as I was going inside. A token perhaps?"

Kindly, Elliott-

She peers inside and finds a beautiful rainbow shell. She takes it out and admires it's shift of colors in the sunlight. She then thinks happily to herself with a smile on her lips, "This man is so sweet to me. What would I do without him?"

Deciding not to ponder on that question, Huyana then goes off to start her chores for the day, humming happily to herself.


	10. Book Reading

Fall, Year 2, Day 4 – Book Reading

One fall morning, Huyana is awaken to the sounds of rampant knocking on her front door. She yawns as she stretches and looks over at the clock. It read seven o' clock. She then thinks to herself, "There's no way Elliott would come over this early. He prefers to come over in the evenings. Wonder who it is." She rarely had visitors over now after her first year in the valley. Most of the townsfolk asked favors of her through letters.

She gets out of bed and puts on her gray folded-over sweater and gray denim jeans. She makes her way over to the front door and opens it. To her surprise, she finds Leah on the other side with her hand in midair to knock again. In the crook of her other arm was a canvas.

Leah lowers her arm and says with a smile, "Good morning, Huyana." She takes a closer look at her and gets a worried look, "Did I wake you? I'm sorry, maybe I shoulda told you by letter."

Huyana dismisses her friend's concerns with a wave of her hand as she says, "It's quite alright, Leah." She opens the door wider and gestures inside with her hand as she asks, "Would you like to come in? I can make us some tea and you can tell me what this visit is all about over it."

Leah nods with a smile as she replies, "That sounds great." She then walks inside, lugging what she brought in with her and rests it by the door. She glances around the house and says in awe, "This is the first time I've been in here. Your decor is lovely."

Huyana closed the door behind her as she says with a bashful look, "Thanks, I'm no designer but I try."

She had done some remodeling to the house through Robin's assistance. A small library room filled the empty room upstairs and next to it was a nursery, though Huyana had blushed at Robin's mentioning of adding said nursery. However, she hadn't been against the idea for she wanted her own family someday and having room prepped for it in advance wasn't a bad idea. Various plants and flowers adorned many of the nooks and walls of the house. Most of the furniture inside the house was wooden and wicker styled as Huyana wanted to keep the place natural looking instead of futuristic.

She walks over to the cupboards in the kitchen and prepares to make rosemary and peppermint mixed tea. She had always made herself a cup of the brew in the mornings as a quick pick me up to awaken her body from sleep. When she was done she walks over to the table where Leah sat nervously and hands her a cup as she says warmly, "Here you go. Careful though, it's still alittle hot."

Leah takes it from her with caution as she replies with a smile, "Thank you." She takes a small sip of the drink and hummed in delight, "This is good. Though I never recall herbal teas having a sweet taste. What did you do to it?"

Huyana chuckles as she sits down across from her and replies, "Just added a few drops of honey. It makes any bitter or flavorless tea better, in my opinion anyway. Nature makes the best things." She takes a sip from her tea then asks, "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Leah fidgets slightly as she replies, "Well, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow afternoon." She gives her a tiny smile, "I finally got my act together and I've decided to do my art show in the town square. I know you're busy with the farm, but I would like to see you there as you've helped me get this far."

A surprised look crosses Huyana's face for a moment, a grin then takes it's place as she says teasingly, "Is that even a question? Of course I'll go!" Her eyes lit up slightly as she adds happily, "This is wonderful news!" She then asks, "Have you told Elliott yet? Also what time will it be?"

Leah grins as she replies, "Not yet, I had intended on telling you both in person at the saloon but I changed my mind. I have addressed it to Mayor Lewis yesterday so everyone else knows. It'll start around three o'clock and end around five." A shy smile crosses her face, "You and Elliott are my only friends in this town and I just want to say thank you for being there for me. If my art career is a flop at least I'll always have you two to catch me on the way down."

Huyana returns her smile as she says, "It's what friends do. Though I'm sure you'll do great."

Leah puts down her tea cup and stands up from her chair as she says, "Oh yeah, I brought a gift for you." She chuckles as she adds, "Though I'm sure you already noticed." She then walks over to the front door and picks up the canvas. She brings it back over to the table and as she sits down she nervously flips it over so it would be unveiled to Huyana's curious gaze.

It takes Huyana a moment to realize what she was looking at and a soft gasp escapes her lips as she says in disbelief, "Wait...that's.."

It was a painting of Cindersap Forest but what caught her attention was the focal point of the painting. In the center were two brown horses racing along the hills with their riders upon their backs that looked exactly like her and Elliott. They had carefree expressions on their faces. The attention of detail Leah had given the painting stunned her.

Leah gives her a sheepish smile as she says, "I saw you two riding around. I found it quite inspiring so I just had to paint it."

A small blush paints Huyana's cheeks as she says with a smile, "It's quite beautiful, Leah. Thank you."

Leah's smile widens at her response. She then says, "Ya know, the only friends Elliott had were me and Willy. He's become much happier since you've come along." She then adds with a smirk, "You're good for him. He needed someone like you in his life and if I may be so bold as to say I think you two would make a great couple."

Huyana's blush deepens as she looks down and asks tentatively, "Y-You really think so?"

Leah nods as she replies, "Defiently." She then finishes her tea and smiles as she adds, "Well, I better get going. You got farmwork to do and I got to figure out what pieces to present tomorrow." She gets up from her chair then crosses the threshold to open the front door, "Oh, one more thing. A certain birdie told me to tell you to stop by the library later. There's a surprise waiting." She grins as she waves, "See ya."

Huyana nods as she lifts a hand and says warmly, "See ya." She watches as Leah closes the door behind her then finishes her tea as she thought to herself, "Wonder what's going on at the library. Guess I'll be finding out later." She let's out a content sigh as she goes to wash her cup then says aloud, "Time to get to work." She picks up the canvas and hangs it above the fireplace then heads out the door to do her chores.

After completing all her chores on the farm, Huyana notices the flag to her mailbox was up and walks over to investigate it. Inside was a letter that was elegantly written upon. She recognizes it as Elliott's handwriting as he had written to her in the past. The letter read as follows:

"Dear Huyana,

"I have great news...my novel is finally finished! I'm giving a public reading around three o' clock this afternoon. Hope to see you there!" - Elliott

Glancing at the skyline, she could see that it was near noon and goes inside to get cleaned up. When she was done, she makes her way towards the library in town. She shivered slightly as a cool fall breeze caressed her bared skin. She glanced down at the letter in her hand, her eyes drifting back over the words as she thinks to herself, "Now Leah's words all makes sense." Her lips turned up slightly, "So, he finally finished it."

She was overjoyed for her friend though she was also slightly worried as to what he would do now. Would he stay in Pelican Town? A small part of her hoped so. She had developed feelings for the writer but had been too shy to come out and confess to him despite the fact she had made a bouquet to show her intent as it was the Pelican Town way of showing romantic interest in someone. She wanted it to be extra special and meaningful instead of just buying one from Pierre's. Though she has her suspicions that he might feel the same towards her.

Her mother's words ran through her mind, "Certain things catch your eye, but only pursue those that capture your heart." Huyana smiles to herself. She wanted to pursue this chance of romance. Timing would bring the truth eventually, she just needed the courage.

She stops outside the library doors then takes a deep breath and goes inside. Voices of the townspeople reached her ears and she let's out a content sigh as she feel the warm air inside the library envelope her. She waves in greeting to Leah who waves at her as she walks into the front of the crowd.

The artist makes her way over to her and Huyana says with a grin, "So, this the surprise." She then adds warmly, "I'm happy to hear he's finally finished his book. To think he almost gave up on it, looks like what I said really reached him."

Leah nods in agreement as she says, "Indeed. He's agonized over it for so long." She then asks, "Say you wouldn't happen to know what genre it might be?"

Huyana shakes her head as she replies, "Can't say I do. But I am sure it'll be interesting none the less."

Leah notices Elliott walking over to them with his book tucked under his arm and she nudges Huyana as she nods her head in his direction. Huyana turns to look and is greeted by the sea green eyes of Elliott as he stops in front of her and says happily, "Huyana, you made it!"

Huyana grins at him as she replies, "Wouldn't dare miss it for the world." She then adds, "Glad to hear ya finally finished ya novel."

Elliott nods with a smile as he says in a relieved tone, "Thanks. I feel so relieved to be done with my book. It feels like an elephant's been lifted off my shoulders."

Huyana chuckles slightly as she says, "If there were an actual elephant on you, you'd been crushed to death."

Leah chuckles at this and Elliott let's out a small laugh as he says, "Haha, you're right. I am glad that's not the case."

He then glances around at everyone in the room then back at Huyana and says nervously, "Well, I better get started with the reading..Wish me luck."

Elliott's heart both fluttered and melted as Huyana smiled warmly at him and says, "Good luck, Elliott."

Leah nods and says with a smile, "You got this."

Elliott nods then walks back over to stand in the center of the two bookcases in front of the crowd. His heart was pounding in his chest but he managed to keep a composed face as he says aloud, "Good afternoon, everyone."

Everyone quiets down and turned to face him. He takes a deep breath as he continues, "Before we start I'd like to say a few things. When I was a young boy I've dreamed of becoming a writer. When the time came for me to leave home and start my own life, I moved here."

He smiled alittle, "I was drawn to the peaceful beauty of the valley and hoped that days of quiet reflection in this idyllic atmosphere would fan the literary flames."

He untucks his book from his side and opens it to the first page as he continues, "After countless hours of scribbling at my writing desk.." He glances at Willy then looks to Huyana and Leah, "..and support from very dear friends, I present to you my first novel: "The Rise and Fall of Planet Yazzo" It's a fantasy tale spanning years in an exotic planetary system."

Leah nudges Huyana as she whispers, "Isn't fantasy one of your favorite genres?"

Huyana gives a small nod, her heart fluttering, as she whispers back, "It is."

Leah smiles. It didn't surprise her that Elliott would write a novel based on Huyana's interests.

Elliott looks down at the book and clears his throat as he reads, "Chapter One. Commander Yutkin stepped into the golden archway as the airlock snapped shut behind him. Today was his first day on Planet Yazzo, and all fourteen delegates-"

He glances at Huyana as he read, taking in her reaction and his heart fluttered at the look of adoration she was giving him, a faint blush crept onto his cheeks as he continued with a smile, "-been summoned to the Grand Spire."

He reads on alittle more into the first chapter til he read out it's end, "..And as the seventh moon descended beneath the horizon, the planet of Yazzo would begin it's sinister transformation..an event for which Commander Yutkin was completely unprepared."

He closes the book and tucks it under his arm. He then says to the remaining people who hadn't left the library, "Well that concludes my reading. I'll be selling signed copies of the book by the front desk. Thanks for listening!"

The remaining townspeople went to the front desk and picked up copies of the books then left, leaving Huyana and Leah the only ones left in the room besides Elliott and Gunthur. He had sold five of the ten copies of his book that he had brought to the reading which was more than what he had expected to sell as he feared all his hardwork would fail to impress the townsfolk. Though everyone seemed to be properly intrigued by the first chapter.

Elliott walks over to Huyana and asks shyly, "Well how was it?"

Huyana gives him a warm smile as she replies, "That was wonderful, Elliott."

Elliott smiles at her words then says softly, "Thanks, that means alot." A faint blush crept onto his cheeks once more as he adds, "You know, I got the idea for making a fantasy book from you. Do you remember?"

When Huyana shyly nods in confirmation he continues, "..That's why I dedicate this book to you..Here." He hands her the copy he had read from to her.

Huyana's face gets a shocked expression as she asks, "Wait, you're giving me a copy? I wanted to buy one to support you."

Elliott chuckles as his blush deepens and he replies shyly, "..This one is a limited edition made especially for you. There is no other like it. Besides you've given me more than enough support already by being my friend and inspiring me to continue chasing my dream."

Leah nudges Huyana as she says teasingly, "Ooh lucky, I'm jealous Huyana." She could already hear wedding bells for the couple.

Huyana blushes furiously as she takes the book from him and says, "I-I don't know what to say..Thank you Elliott." She clutches the book to her chest then says with a warm smile, "I'll be sure to cherish it and am eager to start reading the rest of the book with a good cup of tea back home." She gives him a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow Elliott."

Elliott nods as he hugs her back and says with a warm smile, "Of course, have a good night Huyana." He gives her an apologetic look as he adds, "I would accompany you, but I must speak with Gunther. Be sure to be careful on your way home."

Huyana returns his smile as she says warmly in a reassuring tone, "I understand and I'm happy things went well today." She then adds with a grin, "Don't worry though, I'll be alright." She does an arm flex as she nudges him, "I'mma big tough girl. I fight monsters on the daily. But I will keep my wits about me." She then turns and heads towards the library entrance, her hips swaying elegantly as she did so.

Elliott chuckles then finds himself gazing in longing after her as she leaves. Her enthusiasm was infectious, he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. He was happy to have such a wonderful woman in his life.

He then notices Leah smirking at him and asks, "Why are you smirking at me? It's kinda unnerving."

Leah continues to smirk at him as she replies, "You were watching her. With great interest, I might add. In fact, I'd go as far as to say you were...enraptured."

Elliott gets an embarrassed look as he says, "Very well, I'll admit to that." He then adds, "Though it's her enthusiasum on my novel that both enraptures and inspires me. It makes me want to delve into another literary frenzy."

His friend chuckles as she asks teasingly, "Oh, I see. And what inspiration did you find in those swaying hips, hmm?"

A blush crosses Elliott's face as he says defiantly, "No, no, no. I wasn't looking at...you know, her...hind-quarters."

Another grin paints Leah's lips as she says, "Certainly."

Elliott's blush deepens while he tries once more to deflect her accusation as he says, "I was merely gazing..glanced, in that direction, maybe. But I wasn't staring. Or really...seeing anything even."

Leah nods, the smirk still playing on her lips, "Oh, alright then." She then adds teasingly, "Though I still say ya blush says otherwise."

Elliott let's out a sigh as he says, "You're doing this on purpose."

Leah feigns innocence as she asks, "Oh? And why would you think that?"

Elliott gives her a knowing look as he replies, "Because you're wicked. That little innocent act you're doing? I'm not fooled. I'm on to you now."

Leah chuckles as she glances at the clock on the wall. It was six o' clock. She looks back over at her friend and says with a smile, "Fine, you caught me." She then adds, "Now then, it is getting quite late so I'm gonna go purchase my copy to read later and head out."

She walks over and grabs a copy of Elliott's book off the front desk. As she opens the library doors to leave, she waves at him as she calls out, "See ya tomorrow! Don't forget the art show is at three o' clock!"

Elliott waves back at her then goes off to talk to Gunther at the front desk. Meanwhile as Huyana was walking home, an idea pops into her head that involved the bouquet. Tomorrow was Elliott's birthday and she had wanted to do something special for the author after he had given her so much.

Now she had the perfect idea as to what for it went well with the way she wanted to give him the bouquet and confess her feelings. With that in mind, she then runs the rest of the way and reaches the farm in a span of a few minutes due to a spark of fiery determination that now filled her body. Once inside, she writes a special letter then sends it out in quick delivery in order to set the plan in motion.


	11. Mermaid Show

**A/N: the song mentioned in this chapter is "Mermaid" by Skott.  
**

Fall, Year 2, Day 5 – Mermaid Show

Huyana awakens the next morning and stretches with a yawn then gets out of bed. She goes about her usual morning routine of taking a refreshing shower, then having tea and breakfast. She then sets out to do her farm chores with a skip in her step. When she was finished she notices that it was getting close to three o' clock and goes to wash herself up then makes her way towards town to see Leah's art show.

When she arrives to the town square she finds everyone in town had gathered already and were looking at Leah's sculptures with interest. She finds Elliott near a pink sculpture that resembled intertwining tubes and walks up to him silently.

She then stands next to him and looks at the sculpture in admiration as she says warmly, "She has quite the talent, doesn't she?"

Elliott jumps slightly at the sound of her voice. He relaxes when he sees it was Huyana and says with a smile, "Yes, indeed she does." He then adds warmly, "She's such a good person, it gives me joy that her art is coming along so well. Perhaps you've given her inspiration, just as you've given me. Your cheery presence has breathed new life into this town."

Huyana chuckles as she says shyly, "I can't take all the credit, you two are the ones who made your dreams come true. I was just along for the ride by being supportive."

Elliott dismisses her remark as he says, "Your support has more power to it then I can express in words." He then adds, "When you're around...I feel unusually creative. I know... strange, but it's true. I'm so happy we met. As I've told you before, your friendship has been an important cornerstone in my life. The best relationships grow strong upon the foundation of a true friendship, don't you think? It shows in both Leah and I because of you."

Huyana blushes slightly at this as she says softly, "I suppose so. Thanks, Elliott." She digs into her denim jacket's pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

She hands it to Elliott, her blush deepening as she averted her gaze from his, and says tentatively, "..H-Here, but don't read it yet."

Elliott takes it from her, a curious expression on his face as he nods and says, "Um..alright." He then tucks the piece of paper into his suit jacket's pocket.

It was then that Leah finds them and says happily, "Huyana, you're here!"

Huyana grins as she waves at her and says, "Told ya I would be."

Leah gives her a hug, which she returns, then as they part she glances around nervously and says, "Looks like everyone is ready for me to start." She takes a deep breath, "Okay...I guess I better introduce my pieces. Wish me luck."

Huyana nods as she says warmly, "Good luck."

Elliott nods in agreement as he says, "I wish you the best, Leah."

Leah smiles at the both of them then turns to the crowd around her and says, "Um...Okay everyone!"

As everyone turns to face her, she says warmly, "Thanks for coming to my art show." A smiles paints her face, "As some of you know, I came to this town because I wanted to draw inspiration from the beautiful surroundings. And I like to say this place really feels like home now." She glances at Huyana who gives her a thumbs up and she takes another deep breath, "Okay, I'm going to introduce my sculptures now."

She walks over to a stone-like sculpture of a standing woman with crossed arms and says, "I haven't named this one, yet. She started out as an exercise in human anatomy, but I ended up seeing her through to completion. Her expression is intentionally unclear...is she embarrassed, amused, pained? I'll leave that for you to decide."

She goes over to the pink sculpture and says, "This one is called "Post-Dimensional Nullspace". It represents the boundary of human imagination. The shape and color came vividly to me when I was in a 'tranced state'."

She then crosses over to a statue in the shape of egg-like beings that moved slightly and says, "I've been calling this one "Egg Heads". I wanted to create an animatronic humanoid statue to toy with the viewer's ability to properly attribute personhood to a physical entity."

Leah comes to a stop in front of a wooden sculpture and says, "And the last one is called "Wood Sculpture 3". It's a celebration of my favorite sculpting material...wood." She let's out a breath she had been holding and glances around as she adds with a blush, "Well, those are my sculptures."

She then smiles warmly as she gestures towards Huyana and says, "Oh, one last thing. I'd like to say thanks to my special friend, Huyana. She gave me the idea for this show and the courage to go through with it. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true."

Huyana blushes deep red as everyone turns to look at her with smiles on their faces and she says softly, "I-It was nothing."

Elliott places a comforting hand upon her shoulder to which she glances up at him and gives him a shy smile.

Mayor Lewis gives Leah a warm smile as he says, "I'm proud of you, Leah! Event's like this really breathe life into our little town!"

Demetrius nods in agreement as he says cheerfully, "I love your art, Leah! 'Post-Dimensional Nullspace' is my favorite."

Penny gives Leah a smile as she says, "Thanks for doing this."

Leah blushes as she glances around at everyone and says with a smile, "Thanks everyone!"

Mayor Lewis then clears his throat as he says, "Now let's start the bidding on these wonderful art pieces...A marvelous addition to your home!" He then asks around, "Do I hear five thousand for the pink one?" Demetrius's hand flies up into the air.

Huyana walks over to Leah and whispers, "Great job, Leah. Your show was a success." She then adds, "I hate to leave on such short notice but there's something I need to do for a certain someone's, that we both know, birthday. And maybe finally release what's inside my heart." She gestures her eyes to Elliott as she said this.

Leah nods in understanding as she whispers back, "It's fine and thank you for coming. It means alot." She then adds with a grin. "Go get em."

Huyana returns her grin then walks back over to Elliott and says to him with a whisper, "Read the note." She then makes her way through the crowd and heads down the path that lead to her farm.

Elliott stares after her with a curious look then pulls the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and reads it. The note read as such:

\- "Dear Elliott, meet me by the bus stop after Leah's art show. I've got something in mind. Yours truly, Huyana." -

His curiosity getting the better of him, Elliott bades Leah farewell and silently makes his way towards the bus stop. Leah watches him leave with a knowing smile on her face as she thinks, "It's about time one of them made a move."

Elliott finds Huyana standing next to the bus sign conversing with Pam, who was standing by the bus. As he gets closer, she turns to face him and gives him a small smile as she asks, "I take it you read my note?"

He nods as he holds up the note and says, "Indeed." He then asks, "So why have you ask me to come out here?"

Huyana grins as she says, "We're going on a trip. I can't tell ya as to where for it's a surprise. It would ruin the fun if I told you."

Curiosity piqued, Elliott nods as he says with a smile, "Ah I see. Very well, shall we start off then?"

Huyana grins as she nods then walks over to Pam and whispers in her ear, much to Elliott's curiosity, then pays her the toll along with a sheet of paper. Pam nods then climbs into the bus driver seat. Huyana and Elliott then climb into the bus and sit together in a front seat. The bus door closes with a hiss and the vehicle begins to move forward down the road.

After a few hours drive, they soon arrived to the bus stop near their destination that was just outside the Zuzu City limits. As they descend off the bus, Huyana looks over her shoulder at Pam and says, "We'll be back in a few hours."

The middle aged woman nodded in response as she says with a smirk, "You kids have fun."

Huyana then turns to Elliott and motions him to follow as she says, "This way. You'll like this trust me."

Elliott follows her as she began to walk up a pathway that led to large building that was decorated with an image of a large dolphin swimming among wave lines with the words "Oceania" weaved within it's body. They enter the building and pass the reception area. They enter an acrylic tunnel to the right of them and Elliott looks around in awe as he followed behind Huyana.

The walls around them were windows to tanks of various fish that resided in coral reefs such as sea horses, colorful tangs, and clownfish. The next room they enter down the corridor was dedicated to creatures belonging to the tide pools such as starfish and horseshoe crabs. Fish facts adorn the walls and upon shelves were cases of various seashells.

He glances over at Huyana and asks, "This is an aquarium?"

Huyana shakes her head as she replies, "Nope, this is the old animal sanctuary I used to work at. My friend Kalena was able to reopen it after a decent amount of donations from me every week or so due to the large cash flow my farm is giving me. It houses small sea creatures but the main stars here are the dolphins she takes in."

She then adds, "They vary from injured to ones that are disowned by ocean zoos but are too dependent on humans to return to the ocean. She breeds them and when the calfs are old enough she returns groups of them into the wild."

Elliott looks at her amazement then says with a smile, "That is a honorable thing to donate to. I am happy you and your friend Kalena are doing what you can to help preserve ocean life."

Huyana blushes slightly at this then says, "She also holds seminars to help people better understand dolphins and other inhabitants of the sea. I arranged alittle something with her that takes the place of tonight's seminar and it's something I haven't done in a long time. People will still show but they're showing up for a different reason as she alerted them to the schedule change." She glances at the directory ahead of them and says, "This way follow me."

Elliott nods and follows her down another corridor that led into a wide open room. People were gathered in the room already, sitting upon log-like seats that surrounded a large curtained stage within the center.

Huyana guides Elliott to a seat that gave them a perfect view of the stage. As he sits down she says to him, "I'll be right back. I need to inform Kalena that we're here and use the lady's room."

Elliott nods and watches as she sprints down the sidelines of the stands and disappears behind the curtains of the stage.

After abit of searching, Huyana finds Kalena, who sees her coming towards her and exclaims cheerfully, "The heartthrob of Oceania returns!"

Huyana blushes as the woman pulls her into a hug and says fondly, "Girl, it's been too long." She steps back to look her friend over and adds with a smile, "Looks like the farm life been treatin' you good. Gotten both plump and firm in the right areas. You look alot better than you did when working for Joja."

Huyana chuckles as she smiles and says, "Thanks, it's good to see you too, Kalena." She then asks, "I take it everything is set up for me?"

Kalena nods as she replies, "Sure is." She hands her a bag, "Seriously though, thanks for the loans. Ya didn't have to, but it's appreciated. We all wouldn't be thriving now if it weren't for you."

She then gets a perplex look as she asks, "Though I am surprised you want to do something like this after so many years. What's the occasion?"

Huyana takes the bag from her as she blushes once more and says, "Well...you see.."

A grin comes upon Kalena's face as she asks teasingly, "It's for Elliott isn't it?"

A shocked look comes upon Huyana's face as she stutters, "..H-How did you.."

Kalena tutted at her as she replies, "Girl, for as long as I've known you, ya terrible at hiding ya emotions. Besides, the way you write about that author boy in ya letters tells me a lot. You is in love with him." She then grins as she adds teasingly, "I seen ya two walk in here. He an attractive one. Ya always did like princely-lookin guys with their long flowin' locks."

Huyana looks down as her face gets red like a tomato and dismisses her friend's comment with a nervous chuckle as she murmured, "Yeah, yeah." She composes herself as she adds, "But..it's true. Though I've never felt this deeply about anyone before, Kalena. And to be honest, I'm scared though I thinks he feels the same."

A sad look crosses her face, "But I can't help but wonder: Would I be good enough for him? I have no special social status. I am only wealthy due to the farm that I inherited. I am but a peasant woman with fanciful notions in her mind. But I do hope he accepts when I give him the bouquet."

She knew she was being silly for worrying about such a thing but she couldn't help it. Growing up in the Fern Islands showed her just how shallow some people could be. She began avoiding romantic relationships after she left home and moved to ZuZu City, preferring to hide amongst her books and chat with animals as she felt they were more worthy of her love and trust. However, after moving to Pelican Town and meeting Elliott, she felt he was different and was now nervous to open herself up to him that way.

Kalena wraps an arm around her friend's shoulder and gives her a squeeze as she says, "Huyana, listen to me, you is a pearl inside this large clam of a world we live on and no one can make me believe otherwise."

She grins as she adds, "You is an inspiration. Wether it's the arch of your back or the sun of your smile. The ride of your breasts or the grace of your style. You are and always will be a woman, phenomenally." She shakes her slightly, "Phenomenal woman! That you! He'd be the luckiest man alive to have you."

Huyana blushes as she chuckles and says, "Okay, okay..stop. I got the message." She then fidgets timidly as she asks, "So...you approve?"

Kalena smirks at her as she replies, "Heck yeah, this is the happiest I've seen you in awhile. If he got somethin to do with that, then he got my seal of approval."

She then gets a stern look as she adds, "Though if he don't treat ya right, tell me and I'll put him in the right direction."

Huyana smiles at her friend as she says, "Thanks. I'm gonna go get changed." She then sprints towards the ladies room to change.

Kalena chuckles as she watches her leave then yells after her, "You's gonna knock him dead, sugar!"

An hour later soft music began to play upon the speakers within the room, bringing everyone's attention to the stage and Elliott began to wonder if Huyana was alright. The curtains drew back to reveal a large aquarium tank. Above it were a a few hanging hoops and cloth. Shock passed through Elliott as a familiar person came out onto the platform.

Walking to the center of the stage platform was Huyana. She was wearing blue and gray fin-like ears upon her head. Upon her body were blue waterproof leggings that were decorated to resemble fish scales and even reflected light as the sun's ray hit them at certain angles. Upon the legging's sides were gray fins that trailed elegantly as she walked. They were to represent a tail he presumed. Last but not least upon her upper body she wore bluish-gray swimsuit top that resembled the shape of clams. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't help but stare in awe.

The music quieted down as Huyana then began to address the crowd before her, "I do hope everyone is having a good time today at Oceania Sanctuary." Huyana scans the crowd and her heart flutters when she sees Elliott.

She then continues, "However, tonight is a special one as I have alittle treat in store for all of you that's dedicated to a very special person I hold dear. I apologize in advance to those who were looking forward to the seminar but I do hope you enjoy this. It has been awhile since I have done something like this but I hope me and my old friends will put on a performance that you will remember always. So without further delay let's begin!"

She snaps her fingers and two dolphins simultaneously jump out of the water into the air, causing the crowd to gasp in awe. They flip midair then dive back down into the water. Huyana dives off the platform and into water with them and a song began to play through the stage speakers:

" _I'll be your mermaid, caught on your rod. Coming for your aid, isn't it odd?"_

" _Isn't it silly, now that you know? Someone this slippery, can't let you go."_

" _I'm just as scared as you, alone in the rain."_

" _I'll jump if you jump too."_

Luminescent lights brighten up the water and the crowd could see Huyana and the dolphins swimming elegantly with each other. She then swims up to the surface and bursts out of the water as one of the dolphin swim up to her from below and push her up into the air by her feet with it's mouth.

" _Believe me, it's true, you know that I would jump too."_

" _Ooh, Into the blue, Into the blue."_

" _It's proof, cause we got nothin to lose, and there ain't nothin to prove."_

" _You'd know I'd jump with you."_

Huyana grabs onto one of the hoops as the dolphin dives back down. She then performs a few acrobatics with the hoops and cloths and the crowd goes nuts.

" _Like the oceans dancing with a storm, I will dance with you."_

" _While my waves enclose you til you're warm, like the water's glue."_

" _Hold your breath and let me count to three, when you really know it's right."_

" _Take my hand, we'll dive into the sea, lala la lala lala la."_

The dolphins then began flipping and jumping in a synchronize line as they followed Huyana while she moved from hoop to hoop. Huyana then throws down a ball to them tossed up to her by Kalena and they hit it back to her with their tails as she instigates a game of toss with them as she dangled from the hoops by her legs.

For their last trick Huyana drops down into the water from one of the hoops just as the dolphins swims by. They circle back and position themselves beneath her hands, lifting her up as she does a handstand pose upon their mouths and the crowd cheers. As the music reaches it's end, Huyana is carried by the dolphins to the stage as they lift her up by her feet and carry her across the water.

They then beach themselves upon the stage's platform with Huyana and do a pose. They get a standing ovation and Huyana kisses the dolphins foreheads then gives them fish as she dismisses them.

Standing up, she bows to everyone and says breathlessly, "Thanks for coming everyone!" As the audience clears out of the room, she dives back into the water and swims with the dolphins some more.

Elliott walks over to the edge of the tank and says in awe, "That performance was a pleasurable sight to behold." He gives her a small smile as he adds with a small blush, "You looked beautiful." He then asks, "For as long as we've known each other why have you never mentioned that you were a skilled performer?"

Huyana blushes as she swims over to the edge of the tank and replies, "A person has many secrets just like the ocean. Only they can decide when to show you deeper into their depths."

She then adds warmly, "I only did these performances to help both bring in money and advertise for the sanctuary." She smiles, "I am happy you found it enjoyable."

Elliott chuckles as he says, "I suppose that's true." He blushes slightly as he asks, "I take it I am that special person this was dedicated to?"

Huyana nods with a shy smile as she replies, "That's right. You inspired me to do it."

Elliott smiles shyly, his blush deepening as he says, "I'm lost for words in the fact that you'd do all this for me..."

Huyana's blush deepens as she looked down and says sheepishly, "I wanted ya birthday to be special." She looks back up at him, "One moment, I have something else for you. But you must turn around first."

Surprised, Elliott slowly nods then turns around. After making sure that he wasn't peeking, Huyana turns to one of the dolphins, pointing to the object she wanted it to obtain, "Brunnea, get pretty."

The dolphin let's out a click in response and swims over to the stage. It delicately takes a bouquet in it's mouth then brings it over to Huyana. She takes it from the dolphin and thanks it as she presses a kiss to it's snout. It's let's out another click then swims away.

Heart thundering in her chest, Huyana turns her attention to Elliott and takes a deep breath. She then says, "..Okay, turn around."

He turns around to face her, his eyes first seeing that her face was extremely red then were drawn downward to the peculiar item she had clutch to her chest. A closer inspection revealed to him that they were flowers and his heart began to speed up. Though to his surprise it wasn't one of the normal bouquets that Pierre sold at his shop.

The bouquet was filled with green iridescent duck feathers and an assortment of both garden and wildflowers that bloomed in summer and fall. It consisted of purple lavender and crocus, blue chicory and forget-me-not. A few strands of pine bough tied the arrangement together.

As he looked back up at her face, Huyana had closed her eyes and slowly holds out the bouquet to him.

Huyana mentally braces herself for rejection, the ache in her chest making itself known due to the assumed response she was used to receiving as she takes a sharp intake of breath and says with a tremble in her voice, "I'm usually..not good with words...but I will try my best...now."

She thinks to herself, "Even if he doesn't feel the same, I want him to at least hear me out." She blushes slightly as she continues,"For the longest time, I felt like an outsider peeking into a world I didn't belong in. But you, you never treated me the way they do. It made me so happy. From then on it was like you brought color into my life. You changed my world...so much."

Her blush deepens, "So, thank you, for smiling at me. Thank you, for talking to me." Tears form in the corners of her eyes, "..Thank you, for being so nice to me. Thank you, for introducing me to so many new feelings."

Elliott could almost feel his heart jump into his throat. He then finds his voice as he says gently, "Huya-"

But she cuts him off as she intakes another sharp breath, "I like you, Elliott, nay, tis more that I _love_ you...truly."

She then goes quiet and he gingerly takes the flowers from her with one hand and says softly with a blush, "..I didn't know you felt the same..and if I may confess, I have found myself thinking about you these past months."

He then adds gently, "It may sound strange, but it seems we were destined to meet in that small village. Both of us choosing to forsake our old lives for something new and different. I like to think it were so as I don't want to imagine a life that did not have you in it." He then pulls her into a tight hug, wrapping an arm around her as he presses a gentle kiss to her forehead and adds, "I accept."

Huyana let's out an audible sigh of relief, the ache in her chest subsiding to only be replaced by unimaginable joy as she hugs him back tightly. When he pulls away, she uses his body as leverage to pull herself up more and presses a shy but tender kiss to his lips, fingers trembling as she entangled her hands in his hair.

This action surprised Elliott, but he kept calm as he tenderly kisses her back. When they part, she looks up at him and he could clearly see in her eyes both wariness and love, which puzzled him on why she was wary, as she says timidly between them, "Elliott, what I feel now…what I feel between us…I've longed for for so long."

She then glances down, "I'm a little scared, but I want for this to work even if I am but a peasant girl with nothing to offer but her heart and a farm she did not earn but inherited."

Understanding filled Elliott's mind to her sudden caution and he gives her a reassuring smile as he squeezes her hand gently and says, "I am too." He lifts her face with his other hand so she would meet his gaze as he adds, "You are more than that my dear. Don't ever say such nonsense. Your status means nothing to me. It is your mind and caring heart that I love about you. You are the most incredible person I've had the pleasure of meeting and getting to know. Nothing can make me think otherwise."

Huyana gently smiles happily back at him with small tears in her eyes, her heart feeling like it was about to burst. She looks down as she says with a tremble in her voice, "T-Thank you...Elliott." A sniffle escapes her as a couple tears escape down her cheeks, "I'm sorry..I shouldn't be crying..but it's just after being looked down upon and used for so long the idea of being accepted feels almost too good to be true." More tears streaked down as she looks up at him with a blush on her face, "I must look a mess don't I?"

Elliott stared at her in awe then pulls her into a comforting hug as he says, "Not at all my dear. You look beautiful." He then pulls his head back slightly and asks with a curious look, "However, I am curious. I've never seen this kind of bouquet at Pierre's. Did you make it yourself?"

Huyana gives him a nod, a faint blush tainting her cheeks as she replies, "Yes." Her blush deepens as she adds, "It may seem alittle silly to some, but I wanted the bouquet to be special too, like you are to me. I wanted the language of flowers to express even more how I felt where my voice could not."

She points to each of the flowers, "You see, lavender symbolizes devotion, chicory is perseverance, crocus for gladness, and the blue forget-me-not is true love."

Elliott thinks back to the many flowers that were in her house when he slept over and thinks, "So this was the secret project."

An appreciative smile crosses his lips as he says warmly, "You put alot of thought into this. Thank you, love." He then notices a card attached to the flowers. One single sentence was written across it. However it was in words he could not understand and he brings it to her attention, "But what does this mean?"

Another blush paints Huyana's cheeks as she reads it, "Ah, 'Ta' mo chroi istigh ionat' " She gets a sheepish look, "It of my mother tongue, one our family don't use much of anymore. It means 'My heart is in you'."

A blush adorns Elliott's cheek and he presses a kiss to her temple, which makes Huyana's blush deepen. They then hear someone clear their throat and break apart as they hear a female voice ask, "I take it he said yes?"

Huyana turns to see Kalena walking over to them and a bright smile paints her face as she nods happily.

Elliott extends out his hand in greeting as Kalena stops before them and says with a smile, "You must be Kalena. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Kalena gives him a warm smile in return as she shakes his hand and says, "Pleasure to meet you too, handsome." Elliott blushes at her remark as she adds, "Heard alot about you from Huyana and I gotta say, I'm impressed."

She gestures to Huyana, "I've known this girl for six years. Many have strung this sweet girl along only to break her heart in the end. To get her out of her shell, you must be somethin' real special. It makes me happy to see her happy. So take good care of her in my absence, aite? Cause if not, ya be hearing from me."

Huyana blushes as Elliott nods and gives her a serious look as he replies, "I will give her all that I have. You have my word."

Kalena turns Huyana and says with a grin, "Now then, why don't you go get changed so we can celebrate this occasion? I believe that one seafood restaurant you like is still open. It'll be my treat."

Huyana gets a shy look as she says timidly, "Y-Ya don't have to..besides..we have someone waitin on us."

Kalena shakes her head as she says, "Nonsense, this is you guys's night. Besides, it's just down the block and it's been long time since I've seen ya girl. Let me treat you."

Knowing her friend was stubborn, Huyana gives in as she says with a smile, "Alright." She turns to Elliott, "I'll be right back." She then dives back into the water and swims over to the stage to climb out of the water. She disappears into a changing room and a after a few minutes, she returns to Elliott and Kalena in the original clothes she came in.

Kalena grins then turns to Elliott and asks, "Care to escort us ladies to dinner, hot stuff?"

Elliott maintains his composure as he bows and replies, "It would be my honor." He then extends the crook of his arms for each girl to take and they set off to go eat.

Once at the restaurant, they take a booth seat by a window in a secluded corner. The walls of the place were painted with various sea creatures and capiz shell lamps hung from ceiling above the tables. A old jukebox was tucked in a corner opposite of them and was playing slow jazz music.

Elliott glanced around then stated warmly, "This place looks charming. I like it."

Kalena grins as she says, "You'll like the food even more." She gestures to Huyana, "This girl developed a love for crab cakes just by coming here."

Huyana chuckles as she chimes in, "Elliott happens to love crab cakes too." She turns to Elliott, "Their menu extends from casual food to fancy. So you'll have plenty to choose from."

He smiles at her as he says, "I'll take your word for it, my dear."

Their waiter arrives to take their orders then leaves to give them to the chef. As they waited, Kalena gives Elliott a curious look as she asks, "So from what I hear, you're an author, correct?"

Elliott nods in confirmation as he replies, "I am, though I only have published one book so far." A faint blush paints his cheeks as he glances at Huyana, "She helped inspire it. I may have not succeeded if it weren't for her."

Intrigued, Kalena says, "Well, props to you even if it is just one. Not many are able to achieve that kinda thing." She grins at Huyana as she asks, "And you was the inspiration for it?"

Huyana blushes as she replies shyly, "Just the genre of it." She looks lovingly over at Elliott, "He dedicated the book to me and gifted me a copy."

Kalena 'aww'ed' then smiles as she says teasingly, "Now I see how he hooked ya." She then asks, "So what's the name and genre of it?"

"It's called 'The Rise and Fall of Planet Yazzo'. Tis a fantasy novel that takes place in an exotic planetary system." replied Huyana. She then gets a playful look as she adds, "I would tell more, but that would ruin the fun journey of the book."

Kalena grins as she says, "Sounds fascinating. I'll hit our local bookstore for a copy of it tomorrow." She turns to Elliott and asks, "McGrath, right?"

Elliott nods with a smile, happy to have another person wanting to read his book, and says, "Correct." He then gets a curious look as he inquires, "I'm curious, how did you two meet?"

Huyana exchanged looks with Kalena, she then gives her the go ahead and the brown skinned woman replies, "Well, it all started when we met up in the literature club that was held weekly in the Tomes & Ink bookstore a few stores down across the street from here." A smile painted her lips, "Turns out we enjoyed the same genre of books and things went from there."

She then adds, "I'd also catch her at the Beachscape Blooms florist shop where she worked part-time as an assistant. Girl was quite good at it. She could tell ya requirements of each flower and what they symbolized. It was the only place besides Joja that would take her in as she had no.." She hesitates for a moment, glancing at Huyana.

Huyana looks over at Elliott with a sad smile as she finishes the sentence, "I was home schooled due to our low income. Most of our money went to house repairs and bills." She then adds, "Some of the places here in Zuzu require at least a high school diploma. As you know, my father read to me and my love for books spawn from it. On the days he couldn't, I took it upon myself to read whatever book I could get my hands on at local libraries. Mother helped when she could too so much of my education came from them."

Elliott's eyes widen in surprise at this and Kalena says, "Not only that, girl was living in a shady lookin' apartment complex. I figured such a sweet thing shouldn't be living in such conditions, so I offered her to come live in mine."

She then adds, "She was abit hesitant at first, but she agreed to it. I offered her work at the dolphin sanctuary I was running to compensate her low salary." She chuckles slightly, "That she agreed to immediately."

Huyana chuckles as well as she says with grin, "Things went pretty well when I first started. You were in disbelief when it came to me and the dolphins."

Kalena nodded in agreement as she states, "For real." She looks at Elliott, "This girl had those dolphins wrapped around her finger. Soon as she comes near the water they go right to her no matter who else is there. I ain't ever seen anythin' like it in all my years that I've spent with those creatures. It's like she had an natural affinity with em."

Huyana blushes as she turns to Elliott, "And well, you know the rest."

Elliott looks at her in awe as he says, "Fascinating." He then adds, "You've been through much, my dear." He casts a grateful look at Kalena, "Thank you for looking out for her."

Kalena shrugs as she says with a smirk, "Just doing what anyone with a caring heart would."

Huyana places a hand over one of Elliott's as she blushes and says, "Yes, but now the bumpy road's become better now that I found you and the farm." She then adds, "That'll last forever, I hope."

Elliott brings her hand up to his lips to kiss it as he says, "I look forward to walk this path you, darling. Now and always."

Kalena watches them with a amused look as she says teasingly, "You two are quite the romantics. Gettin' jelly over here."

This makes the couple blush with embarrassment. The waiter returns with their food and the trio dig into their meal. Elliott had chosen a bowl of tom kha soup and Huyana got a crab salad with mixed greens and pom seeds while Kalena chose baja fish tacos. When they were done, Kalena pays the bill and the three of them head back to the sanctuary.

Huyana then decides to introduce Elliott to her underwater friends, then suggested to swim with the dolphins. The idea took Elliott off guard abit as they weren't really dressed for such a thing. However, Kalena was one step ahead as she brought out swimming clothes for them to change into that were usually set aside for private member sessions.

It took abit of encouragement to get Elliott in the water with the dolphins, but he soon conceded. Laughter consumed the pool as the dolphins were quite playful with everyone. It was an experience Elliott would never forget and seeing his girlfriend so happy warmed his heart.

After thirty minutes passed, they leave the water and get dressed. The three then head for the bus stop where Pam was waiting.

Kalena pulls each of them into a hug as she says, "You two come back and visit me again sometime, ya hear?"

Huyana smiles at her friend as she replies with a chuckle, "As if you have to ask."

She then turns and climb onto bus Elliott bades Kalena farewell as he chimes in, "It was a pleasure meeting you." He then climbs in the bus after her.

As they sit down in their seats, Elliott turns to Huyana and says with a blush, "I must say this has been the best birthday I've had in a long time. "

He then adds, "Your birthday is coming up in two days. Though what I have planned for it is not as extravagant as what you have given me, but I hope you'll like it all the same."

Curiosity piqued, Huyana asks, "Am I allowed a hint?"

Elliott gives her a sly smile as he replies, "It revolves around Cindersap Forest." He then winks at her, "But as to what we do there you'll have to wait and see."

Huyana pouts slightly as she replies, "..Tease."

Elliott chuckles at her response, amused by her puffed cheeks. They then waved farewell to Kalena as the bus let out a hiss and began to move to start it's journey back to Pelican Town. Both were nervous but excited for what the future held in store for them.


	12. Boat Ride

**A/N: The song mentioned here is "Emerald Eyes" by Anson Seabra. I could imagine Elliott singing this to her.  
**

Fall, Year 2, Day 26 – Boat Ride

At around ten o' clock on Friday during a beautiful fall morning, Huyana is making her way across the beach towards the docks after completing her daily chores for the day. She had received a special letter from Elliott. It made her slightly nervous as she didn't know what to expect for the letter had read:

"Dear Huyana, Meet me at the docks on a sunny morning. I've got something in mind." - Elliott

The two of them had been dating for awhile after Huyana gave Elliott one of Pierre's bouquets on his birthday. Elliott was quite ecstatic, much to her joy, and accepted her confession. After that Elliott began to visit the farm more often, bouncing ideas off her for the sequel to his novel and writing poetry. They often had picnics dates at the beach and explored the tide pools. For her birthday he had set up a dinner party in the Stardrop Saloon. He then took her to the secret meadow within Cindersap forest and spent the rest of the night camping as they roasted marshmallows over a fire and gazed at the stars.

The two were falling even more in love with each other by the day but were still too shy to kiss in public. When they tried, there would be interruptions, so they settled for a kiss on the cheek and holding hands while together in town. Many of their friends were happy for the new, blossoming couple and were awaiting the day the two would tie the knot.

She thinks back fondly to the words Welwick had told her as she was giving Huyana a glimpse into her future during her first year at the Stardew Fair festival. The old woman had stated, "Ooo..It's dark but I see you and a certain young man. He looks hopeful, and eager to spend time with you. Hmm, now what is this young man's name..I believe it starts with an 'E'." Huyana had blushed furiously at this and glanced at Elliott from afar as he chatted with Leah.

Back to the present, Huyana sees Elliott waiting for her upon the docks. He was wearing a green suit jacket and brown slacks with a gray, blue striped scarf around his neck. As she gets closer she hears him murmuring aloud while he stares out across the ocean, "Soft, the fall day dozes. It's heady fragrance drifts like my dreams. The perfumed air conjuring thoughts of my love in the sultry morning sun."

Huyana blushes as she knew he was referring to her and stops upon the dock just a few steps from him as he continues, "A mirage to turn the chilly wind-swept day dangerous, waking my heart to a-"

It was then that he noticed Huyana and says in a startled voice, "Oh!" He then gives her an apologetic look, "Sorry...didn't see you there, Huyana."

He blushes slightly as he adds quickly with a shy smile, "I find poems are best appreciated aloud, and I was just.." He tucks his pen and a piece of paper into his pocket, "Um...nevermind." He then takes in her appearance.

She was wearing her gray off shoulder sweater and a pair of dark gray flared denim jeans. He smiles at her as she chuckles softly in response and says warmly to him, "Good morning to you too, Elliott." She then asks, "So what tis this idea you had?"

He gestures to a large rowboat that was tied to the docks and says, "Look..I fixed up that old rowboat that's been sitting by my house. Pretty nice, huh?"

Huyana nods as she looks at the boat with admiration and replies, "Sure is. Ya got the makings of a fine woodsmith."

A chuckle passes through Elliott as he says,"Haha, I'll take your word for it should I think to change my occupation." A blush paints his cheeks as he then asks nervously, "...I was wondering if you do me the honor of joining me for her first maiden voyage?"

A wave of relief washes over him as Huyana smiles brightly at him and salutes while replying cheerfully, "Aye, the sea be lookin fine for an ocean bound merriment. Let us set sail Captain!"

Elliott chuckles once more then offers his hand and she takes it as she carefully descended into the boat and sat down. Elliott followed suit and sat down across from her. He then began to row the boat out of the docks and into the open water. As they went Huyana couldn't help but feel both excited and nervous as she tried to figure out what Elliott planned to do upon this boat ride of theirs.

When they were a good distance from the shore, Elliott puts up the oars then clears his throat nervously, drawing her attention to his face as he says gently, "So..my book has been out for awhile now..."

He paused and Huyana could see in his face that he was trying to find the right words to string together, "It's not a best-seller or anything, but it's been getting good reviews from the Zuzu City critics. Enough so that I'm considering writing a sequel for it as you know."

His lips quirk into a small smile, "I never was one to do things in order to prove someone else wrong. However...I can't help but feel a tinge of satisfaction knowing not only is my novel finished, but I have the most wonderful, amazing person by my side. In any world, in any galaxy, I would be lucky to have you, my sweet."

A small blush paints his cheeks as he continues, "And I really couldn't have finished it without your moral support, so I want to thank you again for your encouragement. Had I not met you...well, I like to think I would've eventually finished, but both it and I would've been completely different. You helped me breathe life into the characters, and I can't imagine this without you." His blush deepens as he adds quickly, "Ahh...I mean, a story without your influence...and well..."

He glances at her face and notices a few leaves in her hair, presuming they had embedded themselves there from when she had been foraging. He then reaches over as he says, "Pardon me."

He plucks the leaves out of her hair, "You had a few leaves in your hair. They're gone now." He finds himself staring into her green eyes, "And may I say your eyes are quite the fascinating color up close."

Huyana blushes at this, her heart racing slightly. She then asks nervously, "...And well? You didn't finish."

Elliott gets an embarrassed look as he clears his throat, "Ah, yes, sorry." He reaches down and takes his hand in hers, "And well...we have been dating for awhile now and each day my feelings for you grow more and more, taking root in my heart."

She smiles in response and he blushes as he says, "There is something I must confess, and you'd probably think me a hopeless romantic as I tell you this, darling, but the day you gave me those flowers is one I never wanted to forget." His blush deepens as he looks down, "So much so that I pressed them to keep them forever."

A shy smile comes upon his face, "I remember it clearly...the way you looked at me...the outfit you wore...the tingling sensation of your fingers against mine as you pressed the flowers into my hands and the utter rush of electricity when I realized you felt the same way I did." A blush crept onto his face once more as he glances up at her face, "I know I've said it before, but I truly do love you, Huyana."

Huyana's blush deepens as she says shyly, "And I love you too." They gaze at each other for a moment and Elliott slowly leans in and places a kiss upon her soft lips. She returns his kiss, her body trembling slightly. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was kissing the man she loved.

Elliott notices her trembling as he pulls back slightly and asks with a concerned look, "Huyana? You're trembling...are you alright?"

Huyana nods as she says through small tears in her eyes, "I'm fine, just happy."

Elliott's face softens as he smiles and wipes her tears away with his thumb as he says with a faint blush, "So am I."

Huyana gets a shy look upon her face as she moves closer to him and grips his scarf in one hand as she asks softly, "May I be selfish and have another, my sweet poet?"

Elliott gets a surprised look then smiles warmly as he says affectionately, "Of course, my lovely mermaid."

Huyana blushes as she says softly between them, "Ya the only one here who calls me that as an endearment." She smirks as she adds, "And I like it."

The author grins at her then leans in to place another kiss upon her lips as he says between them, "This is the month of Spirit's Eve, of all things mystical and magical, which makes the name very befitting of you. Your radiant countenance would captivate anyone viewing it...yet my enchantment runs much deeper. I find myself bewitched by the ethereal essence of you, as if my very soul was entranced by yours, like a sailor to a siren's song."

His lips then grace hers and this time the kiss was a tiny bit more passionate. When they break apart, he let's out a content sigh then glances back towards the shore, "We'd better head back before the southern wind picks up." He then gently begins to row them back to shore.

As they went across the water, he looks on in admiration at the shore as he asks fondly, "Look at the valley from here, it finally looks like 'home' doesn't it?"

Huyana hummed in agreement as she gazes out at the shore and says, "Yes it does.." Her eyes then drift back towards Elliott's face and she asks in a shy but sweet voice, "..Um..Elliott?"

He gives her a hum in response and she says with a sly smile, "I would like to hear the rest of that poem later."

Elliott loses the rhythm in his strokes for a moment as he glances at her with a face that was almost as red as her tomatoes. He then composes himself and begins to row again as he says shyly, "...I suppose I could reveal the rest." Another blush paints his face as he adds, "But tis for your eyes and ears only."

Huyana smiles as she says, "Of course, ghrá. You can read it at the farm. Breakfast is on me."

As they drew closer to the docks, he ties up the boat onto one of the pillars then steps out onto the dock and offers his hand to Huyana. She takes it and he pulls her up onto the docks. They then head towards the farm for breakfast.

After preparing a delicious meal of pumpkin flavored pomegranate muffins and fairy rosehip tea, the two eat outside at a picnic table near her farmhouse as gentle music played from Huyana's mp3 on portable speakers. Elliott hummed in approval when he takes a bite of his first muffin, to which, a knowing smile spread across Huyana's face. She knew he loved pomegranates and he had sent her a letter telling her how he loved the taste of the muffins she gave him at the Winter Star festival during her first year.

When they were done eating, Elliott recites the rest of his poem. As he finished the poem, a blush tints his cheeks as he asks, "What did you think?"

Huyana gives him a look of adoration as she replies, "It was beautiful Elliott."

Elliott smiles and says warmly, "Thank you." He gets a sheepish look as he adds, "You know, I was watching the leaves fall yesterday, like a sunset rain in the breeze. It reminded me of you, dancing this spring at the Festival of Flowers. That day you had the jeweled colors of flowers swirling around you, instead of these rich autumn hues."

He then gets up from the table, "We should correct that..." He extends his hand out to her as he asks, "Would you dance again with me, under the falling leaves?"

Huyana smiles up at him as she replies warmly, "Of course, my love. How could I ever say no to the one who has brought me such joy?"

She then takes his hand and he guides her over to a open patch of grass nearby that was surrounded by maple trees. He then began to lead her into a waltz as another song played on the speakers:

 _"The summer night, the fading light_

 _The perfect place, the perfect time_

 _To take you somewhere we both want to go_

 _A starry drive in mid July_

 _Park the car turn off the lights_

 _And venture through a field all on our own"_

 _"The birds they sang a melody_

 _My heart was keeping time and we_

 _Were dancing on the edge of something new_

 _Slow at first but now it seems_

 _That we'll go down in history as lovers from the start just me and you_

 _I've spent a thousand nights lost in your emerald eyes_

 _Lost in a place where I know you can see my soul_

 _Make me lose track of time you and your emerald eyes_

 _Suddenly feels like I have finally found a home"_

Huyana stares into Elliott's eyes lovingly as they continued to dance gracefully across the grass while autumn leaves danced in the breeze around them. The love was reflected in Elliott's eyes as he gazed back at her, both lost in each other as neither were paying attention to the music, dancing to their own rhythm as the song continued to play:

 _"A subtle breeze, it's you and me_

 _Chest to chest, no in between, and every moment's better than the last_

 _anything and everything that I could every want or need_

 _Is standing right beside me in the grass"_

 _"The birds they sang a melody_

 _My heart was keeping time and we_

 _Were dancing on the edge of something new_

 _Slow at first but now it seems_

 _That we'll go down in history as lovers from the start just me and you_

 _I've spent a thousand nights lost in your emerald eyes_

 _Lost in a place where I know you can see my soul_

 _Make me lose track of time you and your emerald eyes_

 _Finally found a place that I can call my home."_

When the music reached it's end, Elliott dips her low and places a tender kiss upon her lips. As he pulls her back up, he rests his head against hers and says softly between them, "When I am not here, I find myself thinking of you at odd hours of the day. As if you are always there, and one lapse of concentration opens the door to visions of you. I picture what you are doing, if you are smiling, how the sun might be shining in your hair..."

He then adds, "I confess, I haven't tried too hard to concentrate, not when I know you are but a daydream away. Or in this case, only a few feet away." A blush tints his cheeks as he asks, "Can I tempt you to come closer, my heart? Prove you are here in truth, and not a fancy of my mind?"

Huyana chuckles as a smiles paints her lips. She then snuggles against him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she replies, "Anything for you, darling."

Elliott let's out a content sigh as he embraces her, his face buried in her hair. He could smell the aroma of sea and flowers from her shampoo and body wash, their scent was invigorating to his senses. No matter how far he was from the beach, the smell of the ocean seemed to follow him when he was with her and it made him both happy and relaxed even if his day was a bad one.

As they pull apart, he looks down at her with a slight blush as he digs into his suit pocket and pulls out a small packet of fairy rose seeds and says, "I came upon an old woman selling goods one day in the woods. These made me think of you." His blush deepens as he takes her hand and adds, "Working on the farm and writing do not have to be at odds with one another...In fact, they may be as perfect a fit as your hand is in mine."

He glances at the setting sun with a frown and says, "It pains me to leave you as I'll feel burnt out in your absence, but the promising thought of seeing you tomorrow will make my heart willfully rise from the ash."

Huyana blushes as she takes them from him, giving him a soft smile and says, "Thank you. You're so sweet." She caresses his cheek with one of her hands, "I will miss your presence too, but, as the river connects to the sea, so shall we join together again." She places a kiss on his cheek, "However, before you leave, there is something I wish to show you." She tugs on his hand, "Follow me."

Elliott gives her a nod, a curious look upon his face as he allows her to pull him along and replies, "Of course, lead the way darling."

It takes them at least twenty minutes to arrive to their destination, which to Elliott's surprise, was the old run-down community center. They stop at the front door and Huyana turns to him and says gently, "This will be alot to take in, but I want you to keep an open mind and to not tell anyone about this, okay?" She glances back at the door, "Also, they're kinda shy, so don't feel put out if they don't come near ya."

His curiosity piqued, Elliott gives her a nod as he asks, "You have my word, but what exactly is in the center that you are showing me?"

A grin paints Huyana's lips as she replies, "Some little friends of mine." She then goes inside the doors, motioning with her hand for him to follow her.

Elliott takes a calming breath then follows after her. As his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, he looks around and what he sees shocks him.

Furniture and lights decorated parts of the interior within the community center, the windows crack-less and floorboards like new. A thousand questions played in his mind but only made it to his lips, "H-How?" The last time he had seen the inside of the center he remembered it being in ruins.

Huyana grins as she replies, "...Well, this one believes alittle magic played a part." She looks down at small apple-shaped creature that had come over to cuddle around her foot, "They've been helping me fix the place in return of me giving them gifts of the valley. There's only a few things left to get for them, so pretty soon we'll have this place back in tip top shape."

Elliott follows her gaze and his eyes widen in shock once more at the sight of the apple-shaped creature. He then shook his head to clear it, thinking he was seeing things.

A chuckle escapes Huyana at his reaction, and as more little apple-shaped creatures came over to her, she says with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, ya not seeing things. They're real." Unknown to Elliott, Huyana had spiked his morning tea with abit of forest magic potion, wanting him to see the Junimos like she could. She had the wizard give her guidance on how to brew it after pleading and swearing to him only use the knowledge for good.

Elliott stares at the Junimos with fascination as he nods slowly and asks tentatively, "W-What are they?"

"They call themselves 'The Junimos'. My grandfather told me tales about them when I was young. He said they were kind forest spirits." replied Huyana. She looks down with reassurance at the little forest spirits as they chirp up at her, "That is Elliott, he is my.. " A blush paints her cheeks, "beloved. Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

Elliott takes one more glance around the building and asks, "How..long have you been at this?"

"Since my first year here, hehe." replied Huyana with an embarrassed chuckle, "I had the same reaction as you when I first saw them after stepping foot in here with Mayor Lewis when he showed me this place. Though the mayor only thought me to be silly and suggested there maybe rats within the place."

Elliott nods then slowly kneels down to get a closer look at the Junimos, staring at them in awe as he says softly, "Forest spirits...fascinating.." One of the apple shaped creatures gathered up courage and hops over to him. It looks up at him and chirps softly. This paints a smile on Elliott's lips as he says warmly to it, "Hello there, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The Junimo chirps once more then darts back over to Huyana. Elliott stands up, light dancing within his eyes as he says to Huyana, "This is truly a sight to behold. I am most curious of their origins." He gives her a apologetic look, "I'm truly sorry for parting like this so suddenly, but a surge of inspiration has struck and I must pen these thoughts down as soon as I can."

Huyana chuckles as she says, "It's fine, but I do wish to read them when your finished. I'll see you tomorrow." She then stares after him after he smiles and kisses her hand then dashes out the door til he was out of sight, a deep blush on her face. She pulls the seed packet out of her pocket and looks down at it as she thinks to herself, "Is he hinting at wanting to move on to the next stage in our relationship?" Flustered by the idea, she quickly says farewell to the Junimos and runs as fast as she could back to the farmhouse.

She then collapses onto the bed in her room, panting as she catches her breath. As she turns over to lay on her back, her eyes cast a glance towards her seashell jewelry box upon her dresser. A special item laid within it and a warm fuzzy feeling filled her chest as she thinks, "We have known each other for a long time...it wouldn't be too sudden, though the place and time must be perfect." She places the seed packet on her dresser then climbs into her bed to go to sleep. Her dreams become filled with the future possibilities that her and Elliott might have.


	13. Spirit's Eve

**A/N: Huyana's costume was inspired by my own costume that I wear for Halloween each year. And the books she's referencing to Elliott is the Eragon series. With Elliott's vampire costume shown in the seasonal outfits mod makes me think back to the movie named "Interview with a Vampire" that was inspired by the book written by Anne Rice. Those are true vamps in my book. He would totally look like Louis de Pointe du Lac from the movie.  
**

Fall, Year 2, Day 27 – Spirit's Eve

Huyana moved about the farm with excitement in her step as she went about taking care of all her chores. Today was the night of the Spirit's Eve an event where one could leave the realm of reality and delve into dreamful personas until midnight. It had been one of her favorite holidays as a child for she enjoyed dressing up into different characters from books she had read, the candy was just a side bonus though the thoughts of pumpkin pie as well as chocolate and candy corn mixed treats made her mouth water at times.

She wondered what Elliott and the rest of her friends would dress as and how they would react to her costume. With her chores finish, she glances at the skyline and sees that the sun was setting which was enough to tell her that the festival was soon to be starting and moves with haste into the farmhouse to get herself ready. When she was done she makes her way towards town.

As she entered the town square, she gazes around in awe at the decorations. Spooky jack-o-lanterns adorned the walkways while streams of gauze hung from the trees and swayed eerily as a cool breeze passed through. A wall of grass hedges surrounded the orange tables that were loaded with food made by Gus. The scent of pumpkin pie drifted into her nose and her mouth watered slightly. In the far top right corner was a cage of two walking skeletons, which she was familiar with as she ran into their kind before in the mines, with Clint and Sebastian watching them with fascination.

Huyana makes her way through the rest of the crowd, noticing the awe-struck looks she was given as she passed, while she searched for Elliott. She sees him at one of the tables with Leah and laughed inwardly as she sees that he had begun to delve into the pumpkin ale. She had heard from Leah awhile back that he had drunk two gallons of the stuff at one point and had to help him back to his shack. She then makes her way over and takes in their costumes.

Leah had dressed as a woodland fairy. Her normal braided hair was now loosely curled and adorned with flowers. Two twigs stuck out on the sides to represent as antlers and her ears wear adorned with fake elf ears. She wore a long green dress that looked like it was made from several large leaves. Elliott was dressed as a Victorian era vampire, a handsome looking one in her opinion. He wore an white, open poofy shirt and black dress pants. Fake blood adorned his mouth and traveled down to his neck. A black cape was draped across his back.

As she drew closer she could hear their conversation as Leah was gently scolding Elliott, "Don't you think you had enough for tonight? You're going to have one hell of a hangover if you continue like this. Not to mention I'm going to have to help cart you back to your shack, again."

Elliott chuckles as he replies, "My dear Leah, this is an evening of enchantment and wizardry, of feast and libation! Sometimes one must give in to excess, and live with exuberance!"

Leah shakes her head then stuffs another handful of blackberries into her mouth. She then notices Huyana approaching their table and nudges Elliott. When he turns to look at her with a question on his lips, she gestures to their left.

Elliott looks and what he sees stuns him. Coming towards them was Huyana dressed in a most sensual outfit. Upon her body was a black form fitting dress with v-cut neckline and slit in the side of the dress's jagged hemline. The hem of the neckline was adorned by black feathers. The feathers accentuated her bosom nicely in his opinion though he wouldn't dare say that aloud.

The long jagged sleeves of the dress flowed behind her while she walked. Around her waist was a belt that was adorned in black feathers as well. Mesh leggings hid the skin that the slit in her dress exposed. A choker with bone-colored raven skull adorned her neck. Upon her left shoulder sat a fake raven, though the details on it made it look almost real.

But what stop his breath the most was her face. The black eye shadow made her green eyes pop and the black lipstick drew his eyes to her luscious looking lips. The entire ensemble exuded a mysterious aura about her. One that screamed _"Beautiful..but dangerous."_

When she stops in front of their table, Leah says in awe, "Wow...Huyana...you look..amazing." She then asks, "Lemme guess, you're a witch?"

Huyana thanked her then chuckles slightly as she replies, "Yes, but not just any witch. I am Lady Ravenheart. A noble woman who drifted away from society, taking solitude upon nature, after her lover attempted to poison her to be with another. The attempt failed for a vision of the betrayal came to her during one night's sleep in the form of a raven and she swore vengeance upon them both." She touches the fake raven, "And this is Diaval. Her familiar."

She then adds warmly, "Your costumes look great too."

Leah smiles and says, "Thanks and Lady Ravenheart sounds like an interesting woman." She then notices Elliott staring at Huyana and nudges her as she adds teasingly with a grin, "I believe you've rendered our wordsmith speechless, Huyana."

Huyana blushes then says to Elliott teasingly, "A great idea can pass through your head when you least expect it… but if your mind is too busy you might miss it." It was one of the quotes he had once said to her.

Elliott snaps out of his trance as traces of red flush his face and neck while he says sheepishly, "F-Forgive me. I was caught unawares by your captivating beauty, my dear." He then motions to the chair next to him as he asks, "Would you like to join us in our merriment?"

Huyana nods then takes her place next to Elliott and takes a bottle of pumpkin mead from him as he hands it to her.

As she sips her mead Leah asks, "Are you not cold in that outfit Huyana?"

Huyana gives her a sheepish look as she replies, "Just a wee bit, but this day only come once a year so why not enjoy it to the fullest despite the odds?"

Elliott glances over at her in concern as he says, "If you become too cold darling let me know and I'll give you my cape."

She smiles at him as she says lovingly, "I'll keep it in mind, thanks Elliott."

Elliott nods with a blush and Leah asks, "So how'd the fall harvest go at the farm?

Huyana grins as she replies, "This year's harvest has been bountiful. I believe I'll have enough left to tied me over for the winter." She then adds enthusiastically, "I was even thinkin' of trying my hand at making fruit jelly from some of it. Make some profit during the cold months." She reaches over to take a slice of pumpkin pie and hums in delight as she digs into it, the sweet spices of cinnamon, nutmeg, and ginger playing on her taste buds.

Leah smiles as she says, "That's wonderful. If you do make some jelly, save some for me to try."

Huyana nods, swallowing her food, as she returns her smile and says, "Sure thing."

The trio then hears screams and laughter from the hedge maze up north from them, causing Huyana to chuckle as she says, "Sounds like they're having a good time."

Elliott chuckles as well as he says, "Indeed." He then asks, "Will you be exploring the maze? I hear it can be quite exhilarating to the senses."

He then adds with a blush, "If you desired a partner, I would be happy to accompany you."

Huyana swallows the last of her pie and places a finger upon her cheek playfully as she pretended to ponder while she replies, "A vampire and a witch...two immortal beings adventuring off to explore worlds unknown to perhaps find buried treasure...sounds intriguing." She casts him a warm smile as she holds up her drink for a toast, "Let's us slip into the night and pursue that flighty temptress known as adventure."

Elliott grins as he says with a slight slur, the alcohol finally started to kick in, "To adventurre!" He clings his flagon of pumpkin ale against her bottle then they both take a another swig of their drinks.

Leah chuckles at this as she says, "You two were made for each other." This makes the couple blush and she then adds, "Mazes aren't my thing so you guys go have fun. I hear there's a prize at the end of it." She leans in closer as she whispers, "I also heard that the maze was rigged up by the wizard that lives in the tower within Cindersap forest."

Elliott nods in agreement as he says, "I heard that too. Though every time I try to question the wizard on it's intricacies, he disappears on me." He frowned slightly, "Perhaps he doesn't want his knowledge used in a book?"

Huyana chuckled as she says, "Maybe. They say a magician never reveals his secrets." She grins, "The mystery and fun would be taken out of it otherwise. It's good to imagine "what if's" when writing on the fantasy side. Portray the wizard's abilities as to how you'd think they'd be." She glances at Elliott, "Should you decide to do a wizard story I'd be happy to read it."

She knew Rasmodius was wary of the villagers as they were of him though that didn't stop her from trying to befriend him and befriend him she did, as meeting a real wizard fascinated her. He had imbued her with forest magic so she could talk to the Junimos and with it she restored the town's community center. He also seemed grateful after she helped get his magic ink back from his ex-wife. He couldn't have been all bad as the villagers made him. He was just rough around the edges due to certain circumstances and that's nothing alittle caring, patience, and understanding couldn't handle.

Elliott smiled warmly at her response. Huyana then tilts her head to the side with a frown as she turns to ask Leah concernedly, "You sure ya don't wanna go? Three is twice as fun as two."

Leah nods as she replies with a smile, "Yea I'm sure. I mainly came for the food."

Huyana still looked concerned as Elliott got up from his chair, wobbling slightly as he did so, and extends a hand out to Huyana as he asks, "Shall we, my dear?"

Huyana nods as she takes it and stands up beside him. As they turn to leave for the maze, Huyana glances over at Leah and says, "If ya change ya mind, come find us." Elliott nodded in agreement.

Leah nods with smile as she replies, "Will do." She then waves goodbye to them as they leave.

Elliott and Huyana come to the opening of the maze. As they walked inside, the darkness seemed to close in around them, the plant walls muffling outside sound for some reason. Elliott strained his eyes as he tried to look ahead of them then says with a defeated sigh, "I can barely see anything."

Huyana grins as she says, "One's way can be found in the darkest of times if only one remembers to turn on the light."

Elliott glances down at her in confusion as she turns on her iridium band ring and says playfully, "Garjzla." It casts the area around them in a luminous glow of warm yellow light.

He grins at her as he says, "You seem well prepared for this my dear." He then asks curiously, "What language was that just now?"

Huyana smiles up at him as she says, "Comes with being a farmer. I have to be ready for anything." She then chuckles, "Tis no language. It's a word of magic from a fantasy books series I've read that had dragons and warlocks in it. Tis nice to pretend sometimes."

Elliott chuckles as he replies, "Ah, I see. It sounds fascinating."

Huyana snuggles against him as she says warmly, "I'll lend em to you sometime. I think you'd like it."

Elliott smiles down at her as he says, "I look forward to it."

They passed by the twitching hands that were rising up from the ground with relative ease despite them grasping for their ankles, then played a little with the staticky television at the end of one of the areas, and made it past the fountain where they found Abigail trembling in fear due to large, realistic looking spiders that laid up ahead.

Beyond the spider area they come across a segment of gravestones that stood among sand which they realized was where the playground once stood and Elliott wondered where the equipment went. Amongst the gravestones was Sam, who seemed perplexed as to which way to go next, and he asked if they knew where to go next to which they replied by shaking their heads.

They explored deeper into the maze and find themselves at what looked to be a dead end. Elliott looked alittle disappointed as he says, "This is it?"

Huyana shook her head as she replies, "I don't think so as the prize isn't here." She then leaves Elliott's side and began feeling the walls of the hedges.

Curiousity piqued, Elliott asks, "What are you doing?"

"Usually in mystery stories there's a hidden secret passage. Or a latch that opens a door and leads to a hidden room. I think the same could be applied here since it was created by the wizard. He wasn't gonna make this easy on us." Huyana replied. She then feels a hollow portion in one of hedges, "Bingo!"

To Elliott's amazement, she passed through the hedge as if it weren't even there. He stood there, hesitating for a moment until he saw Huyana's hand peek out on his side of the hedge and motioned him to follow. Elliott walks through and both stand next to each other as they find themselves facing an dark opening to a large cave.

Huyana glanced at Elliott and says, "Well, we came this far."

He looked nervously at her as he asks, "Do you think there are monsters in there?"

Huyana shakes her head as she replies, "I doubt it. The wizard wants us to think not get harmed."

She takes his hand in hers then walks forwards and lead the way, slowly and surely as they go inside. It couldn't have been more than a hundred feet but it felt longer and Elliott was relieved to come out into the night air on the other side.

They're both shocked to see the ground before them as it was pitch black and covered in blinking red eyes. There was a red and gold chest on a stone pedestal in the middle. Hesitantly, they discovered that the floor wasn't dangerous, just a kind of odd illusion, and approached the chest.

"This is not normally my favorite thing to do during Spirit's Eve," Elliott admitted softly as they each put a hand on the chest to open it together and a blush crossed his face. "Though doing this with you has been fun."

Huyana smiles at him warmly, a blush painting her cheeks as well, as she says, "Same here. Thanks for coming with me Elliott."

They both count down from three and open the chest. Inside laid a golden pumpkin. Huyana picks it up and was surprised by it's weight.

Elliott looks at it in astonishment as he asks, "Do you think it's real gold?"

Huyana gives him a nod as she replies, "Yep, I've harvested pumpkins before and none of them weigh near as much as this one does." She grins at him as she adds, "It might be worth a lot but I think I'mma keep it as a reminder of our adventure."

Elliott smiles at this and they left with their plunder, taking the same route they took to get there, and upon leaving the maze they realized it had gotten surprisingly late, time had seem to fly by unnoticed by them as they had been indulging in their fun.

Elliott turns to Huyana and asks shyly, "Would you like for me to walk you home?"

Huyana blushes as she nods and extends her hand out to him while replying, "Sure."

Elliott takes her hand and they both make their way down the dirt path that bypassed the bus stop on the way to Huyana's farm. The full moon played peek-a-boo from between the clouds and bathed the road in fleeting luminous silver light.

As they reach the steps to the door of her farmhouse, Elliott lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it, making Huyana blush, as he says, "I've read all the great romantics, delved deep into poetry and surrounded myself with the romance of words. " A blush paints his cheeks, "Yet, nothing I've read can come close to describing how I feel when I'm with you. All the words in the world are but a dim mirror to the wild beating of my heart when you are near."

Huyana gives him a shy smile which he returns, though to his surprise, she comes closer to him and places a tender kiss upon his lips which he happily returns. When they part, Huyana says softly between them, "I love you too, Elliott."

She slips her hand from out of his and makes her way up the steps to the door of the farmhouse. She glances over her shoulder at him with a coy smile painted on her lips as he stared up at her. As she opens the door, she says sweetly, "Goodnight, my dear poet."

"Goodnight love." replied Elliott and she closes the door behind her. Knowing she was now safe indoors, Elliott smiles as he hums to himself a merry tune while he makes his way back down the dirt path and heads home.


	14. A Winter Proposal

**A/N: The poem Huyana recites here is bits from " Have You Ever Made Love With All Your Senses" by DW Jones. The music that plays during the wedding is a love poem called "My Heart's Friend/Shoshone Love Song" given sound by Roger Emerson.  
**

Winter, Year 2, Day 9 – 12 – A Wintery Proposal

One chilly winter morning, Elliott is making his usual trip to the library to escape the cold inside his shack when, to his surprise and joy, he sees Huyana, who had her back turned to him and was kneeling down in the snow just a few inches away from the library with her dog, Shadow, next to her. She was wearing a long, hooded black coat that came down to her thighs and had white fur trim in many places. On top her was a pair of white furred earmuffs and upon her feet she wore platform heeled boots with black fur trim.

She usually wasn't at the library during this hour of the morning. She normally came later on in the evening to see him. Curious as to what his girlfriend was up to, he makes way over to her.

As he gets closer he hears her singing softly, " _If only you could hear what's on my heart, come out from where you are, my lucky, lucky star. Cause I've got only one thing on my list and I've sealed it with a kiss. It's a merry, merry, Winter Star wish."_

To see her in the holiday mood makes him feel warm inside. She hears his approach as the crunching sound of his boots on the snow gives him away and looks over her shoulder at him as she stops singing and says with a warm smile, "Oh, Good morning, Elliott."

He returns her smile as he replies, "And to you as well, my love." He then asks, "Might I inquire as to what you're doing here so early?"

Huyana gestures to a patch of small purple flowers in front of her as she replies, "I got my chores done early today so I came here to see you. Was just now admiring these blooming crocus flowers." She then slowly stands up, "For something so beautiful to bloom in these harsh conditions, it amazes me." She turns and grins at him, "I suppose that's the reason they're one of my favorite flowers. The others being water lilies and roses. Like me, they bloom against the adversity of the world around them."

Elliott wraps an arm around her and gives her a gentle squeeze as he says, "Indeed, you have come a long way thus both me and the valley have become better because of it."

This makes Huyana blush as she smiles up at him. She then kisses him on the cheek and says, "Say, if ya not busy right now, how bout we head to Cindersap Forest. With all the snow that we've been getting it's just begging to be played in and we can make a snow man."

Elliott looked thoughtful as he replies, "It has been a long time since I have done such a thing." He grins down at her, "The snow is lovely today, pristine in all it's white glory. I know the perfect place to make snow angels. There's a glade ringed with trees dusted in white and the snow is deep and powdery." A blush paints his cheeks, "Your angel would be the final masterpiece to the setting."

Huyana grins and laces her arm around his as she says happily, "What we waiting for? Let's go!" Elliott allows her to pull him along as her enthusiasm brings a smile to his face.

After a thirty minute walk they entered the forest and Shadow runs off ahead of them, barking happily as he raced around in the snow. Huyana unwinds herself from Elliott and runs over to a large pile of snow. She twirls to face him and allows herself falls backwards into it. Wind chime-like laughter escapes her lips as she begins on trying to make a snow angel.

Elliott watches her in amusement for a moment then picks himself a spot near her and begins to make his own snow angel. When they were both finished, they get up and admire their handiwork. Huyana then sneaks away from Elliott as he was lost in thought for a spark of inspiration overcame him and with a sly grin on her face she begins to gather and compact some snow in her gloved hands.

She then looks over her shoulder at Elliott and says sweetly, "Oh, Elliott."

Elliott hummed in response and as he turns to face her he is pelted by a snowball on the side of his face which was followed by laughter from Huyana as she dances around, saying in a sing-song voice, "Got you. But thou shall never hit I."

He wipes the snow off his face then grins as he says, "Is that so?"

He then bends down and scooped some snow then compact it into a ball. He watched her for a few moments and smiled when he caught the chance to lob the ball towards her. His throw connected and the snowball exploded in a brilliant white poof as it hit Huyana's chest.

She dramatically fell backward, clutching her chest as she shouted out, "Alas! Thy arrow has struck true! Like an axe to a tree, I fall asunder...Farewell me love!"

Huyana rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes, pretending to be dead. Her dog Shadow, concerned for his master, came running over and began to both whine and lick her face, causing her to giggle and she hears Elliott's laugh and boots on the snow as he walked over to her.

Elliott helped Huyana up, and drew her into a one-armed hug. They then began to start working on making a snow man. Elliott made the bottom as Huyana gathered sticks, small stones and pine cones as accessories.

They then make the second body, and place it on top of the first. Huyana finishes it off by making the head and decorates it using the pine cones as eyes, the small stones as a nose and buttons, and the sticks as arms. They then both stand back and admire their handiwork.

Huyana smiles then says softly, "Ya know, looking at this snowman, it kinda reminds me of our relationship in a way."

Elliott glances over at her with a surprised look as he asks, "Oh? How so?"

She smirks as she replies, "Well, for one, we both created a foundation for one another as we work up to the next couple of levels. Finally, even with our little quirks, like these small details we used to decorate it, we don't worry bout them much and they have come together to make something beautiful like our love for one another, being pure as the fresh white snow."

An intrigued look comes across Elliott's face, his cheeks painted with a small blush as he says, "I never thought of it like that. A creation such as this sparking that amount of inspiration. It's impressive."

Huyana blushes at his praise as she says, "Thanks."

She fidgets slightly due to nervousness, though it could be mistaken for being cold by an outsider. Her fingers caressed a smooth turritella shell from within her coat pocket. But it wasn't just any shell, it was a Mermaid's pendant that she had found among the sand near the tide pools one rainy day during the fall.

She thinks back to the letter Mayor Lewis had sent her as it had read:

Dear Ms. Branwen,

"I'm going to give you this advice because I like you and want you to stay in Pelican Town. If there ever comes a day where you want to ask for someone's hand in marriage, you'll need to give them a mermaid's pendant. Don't worry, everyone in Pelican Town understands the significance of the amulet. It's an ancient tradition here in this region. Good luck!"

Having never heard of such of thing, she had gone to the library to research on what the amulet looked like and it's origins. To say she was filled with joy when she had found the shell that rainy day was an understatement. She felt like she was walking on cloud nine. Though what she was filled with now was anxiety as she could feel her heart thump in her chest and ears. Even though it felt weird for her as a girl to propose to a man, she was determined but her mind gave her doubts. Would he say yes? Did he want to live out his life on a farm? She hoped he'd want to have that kind of life.

She was brought out of her musings as Elliott says, "As cold as it is, I can't help but feel that this is a magical season. Sparkling white snow blanketing the world..springs of bright red holly pushing their way into the sunlight..and a winter's feast, bringing everyone together to celebrate."

He smiles down at her, "I'm thankful for many things this year, but you, are at the top of my list by a dizzying degree."

A solemn look comes upon his face as he gazes out across the lake nearby and adds,"Though it's times like these I feel my mortality in my bones. I try not to ponder on what will be..but I can't help but wonder where this path I've chosen for myself will lead me." He notices her concerned face and gives her a reassuring smile as he says, "Don't worry darling, it's but an artist's temperament, always pondering.

He was quiet for a moment, his face in deep thought, then a blush paints his cheeks as he asks, "If I may pry abit my love, what kind of life do you envision for yourself in the future?"

Surprised by his question, Huyana says gently, "The future? Hmm..." She then ponders for a moment, her fingers played with the amulet. It was now or never. A blush paints her cheeks as she then says playfully, "Well...there is this one thing I'm hoping will happen... but it hinges around this certain writer, and if he would want to live on a farm..."

Elliott's blush deepens and he looks back at the lake as he says playfully, "Ah... is that so? My..I feel flush all of a sudden, as if a wildfire has been lit within." A small smile crept onto his face, "I do know of a certain writer who I hear tell would be most enamored by a life on a farm...especially if he could spend his life with a certain farmer."

Huyana smiles at this response, a spark of hope filling her and she mentally prepares herself for what she was about to do next as she says, "Really? Maybe these two should wish upon the Winter Star this year. Who knows, their wishes might come true." She then adds in a soft nervous voice, "Speaking of the Winter Star...I was going to wait to give you this...but...I've decided I wanted to keep your reaction to myself."

Surprised by her comment, Elliott turns to face her and is met with the feeling of her lips on his. As he kissed her back, Huyana uses this element of surprise to her advantage as she takes the mermaid's pendant out of her coat pocket and clasps it around Elliott's neck, which he takes notice of.

When they part, she looks him straight in the eyes and says with a deep blush, "Happy early Winter Star, my poet."

Elliott gingerly lifts up the pendant curiously to inspect it. His eyes go wide and his cheeks turned red like the turtleneck he wore under his black trench coat.

Then to her shock, he pulls her into a strong, warm hug as he says happily, "...I accept!"

She returns it happily with tears in her eyes. Elliott then pulls away to look into her eyes lovingly as he adds in a warm, soft voice between them, "So our journey has led us here. I shall miss the sea...though I feel your farm will have a charm I could love as well. Starting with you." He kisses her forehead affectionately, "Much as it pains me to leave you so suddenly, I must make haste and go set everything up with Mayor Lewis. We'll have the ceremony in three days, okay darling?"

Huyana nods and as he turns to leave she says warmly, "I'll have a cup of hot cocoa and crab cakes waiting for you at the farm when ya done."

Elliott smiles then takes off, kicking up snow as he ran towards the path that went past Marnie's ranch and into town. She watches him leave and let's out a content sigh then begins to walk through the snow towards the path that lead to her farm to prepare the hot cocoa and crab cakes she promised him to warm her cold limbs.

The next two days went by in a blur as Huyana made her own preparations. She had sent out a letter to Kalena and her parents to tell them of her wedding and her parents replying letter filled her with joy as they had said they would come to see it. Her old friend Kalena, however, had said she wished she could come but was tied down with work at the sanctuary and insisted that Huyana send her pictures of the wedding.

She had wrote to her parents many of time in the past about Elliott and they had seemed to approve of him. Later on that day, Elliott told her that he too had sent a letter to his parents to invite them to the wedding which would take place on the beach.

When asked why by Huyana about the location, he blushed a deep red and said it was because it was the place where they had first met as strangers so it would be the best place to commemorate their encounter as a newly wedded couple. Her response to this was a blushy face with a wide warm smile and tears as she tackled him with a kiss.

The next day, Elliott's parents sent their letter of response, though sadly it said they were too busy to show. She pitied Elliott slightly as she knew he was crestfallen about it, though he did his best to hide it. She had a slight suspicion that his parents were lying due to the grudge they had against their son for the way they had parted so he could chase his literary dream. She'd thought they'd at least be curious as to who the girl was that had enamored their son.

The day before her wedding, Leah, Emily, and Penny had come out to her farm to celebrate Huyana's good fortune. Emily had brought her sewing supplies and asks Huyana what kind of dress she would like for the wedding as she would help make it. Being in favor of nature designs and that the wedding would take place at the beach, Huyana had decided on an ocean themed wedding dress.

She then told Leah and Penny, who were curious about decorations, to use holly and crocus flowers as they fit the winter season. By the evening's end, all four girls were tired after getting everything prepared and having their own little party. Huyana says goodnight to them as they left her farm then went to bed for the night.

She woke the next morning and set about in haste to get herself ready for her wedding for it was to start soon at nine o' clock and it was now eight. As she was putting on the final touches, she hears a knock at her door and goes to answer it. She is greeted by her parents and she let's out a squeal of joy as she captures them both in a hug then ushers them inside.

"It been too long, my little pearl." said her father, a tall, middle-aged man with copper skin and hazel eyes. He was wearing a white bastian shirt that was accompanied by a pair of brown, medieval-like baggy cuffed trousers and black folded cuff buccaneer boots. He had wind-blown bangs and sleek hair that had tinges of silver within it tied in a low ponytail that was adorned by a hawk feather. A turquoise embellished bear claw necklace was worn around his neck.

He looks down at the short middle-aged woman next to him as he adds, "She looks exquisite, doesn't she love?"

Her mother nods as she says with tears in her eyes, "Aye, ya look beautiful sweetheart."

She had long wavy auburn hair with straight bangs, fair skin and green eyes. She was wearing a black open front overdress that revealed the white, poofy sleeved chemise underdress that she wore underneath and a pair of black boots.

Huyana blushes as she looks down at the floor and says with a sheepish smile, "Papa, I'm not little anymore."

Her father chuckles as he says, "Fair enough, but ye always be our little pearl to us." He then smiles as he adds, "Well then, let's go meet this lad of yours, shall we?"

Huyana nods and allows her father to escort her off the farm, then through the woods and into town. They come to a stop at the bridge that led to the beach. Her mother then walks in haste across the bridge.

Moment's later, she returns and says, "They're ready to go..I'm going to go join the crowd." She then crosses the bridge once more and disappears.

Her father looks down at her and asks, "Ready sweetheart?"

Huyana takes a deep breath then nods as she says to him, "I am."

Her father nods and they both then cross the bridge. Huyana's ears were met with the sound of ocean waves and excited chatter from the townspeople. The crowd went quiet as Huyana comes out onto the beach shore with her father. As they got closer, Huyana made herself focus on Elliott. She smiled at the stunned look on his face as he turned with everyone else to look at her. He looked especially handsome. The cut of his dark grey suit showed off his broad shoulders. A sprig of crocus flowers was tucked into his chest pocket.

Elliott was torn as he was having a hard time coming up with words to describe how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a form-fitting, off-shoulder light gray dress that had fringe upon the neckline that was adorned by blue beads. The middle of the dress was adorned with a belt of blue beads and white cowry shells. Fringe also adorned the hem of the dress that faded into a light blue color and trailed behind her slightly as she walked.

Her long hair was tied into a loose, simple standard braid with a woven headband of crocus atop her head. As she got closer, he notices she had subtle light gray eyeshadow on her eyelids and the seashell necklace he had made for her around her neck. She was holding a bouquet of crocus and holly flowers. As they stared at each other, Elliott's face went from stunned to grinning and a faint blush paints Huyana's cheeks.

Huyana's father walked her all the way to the arbor, then after a quick hug, joins his wife in the crowd. Elliott and Huyana were now standing next to each other under the arbor which was covered in holly. Pots filled with crocus flowers stood behind them. They then turned to face the crowd, and Lewis.

The mayor cleared his throat as he began to speak to the crowd, "When Huyana first arrived in Pelican Town, no one knew if she'd fit in with our community...but from this day forward, Huyana is going to be as much a part of this town as any of us!"

He smiles as he continues, "It is my great honor on this twelfth day of winter, to unite Huyana and Elliott in the bonds of marriage." He turns to Huyana and Elliott and adds, "Your vows?"

Elliott and Huyana turned to each other and hold hands, smiles and faint blushes on their faces, as Elliott says aloud:

"With these hands, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." A blush dusts his cheeks, "Like the sun, I will light your way in darkness." He takes out a mermaid pendant from his pocket, "With this pendant, I ask you to be mine."

A few sniffles and 'awws' are heard from the crowd as a tearful Huyana replies, "I am yours."

Elliott nods and places the mermaid pendant around her neck as Mayor Lewis says with a smile, "You may kiss."

Without hesitation, Elliott wraps his arms around Huyana's waist, pulling her closer to him as he places a passionate kiss upon her lips which she happily returns as she wraps her arms around his neck and the crowd cheers as they throw rice into the air. When they break apart, Huyana turns her back to the crowd and tosses her bouquet over her head. The flowers were then caught by Jas, who squealed with delight.

She then gestures to Emily, who nods and turns on a pair of speakers and presses a button on Huyana's mp3. Soft piano music began to flutter out and Huyana turns to Elliott as she holds out her hand and asks shyly, "Shall we?"

Elliott grins as he takes her hand and replies, "I'd love nothing more, darling." He then lead her to an open spot on the beach. He pulled her close to him and began leading her through a waltz. She laid her head on his chest as they moved together and softly began to sing along to the musical notes:

 _"Fair is the white star of twilight,_  
 _And the sky clearer at the day's end;_  
 _But he is fairer, and he is dearer._  
 _He, my heart's friend_

 _Far stars and fair in the skies bending,_  
 _Low stars of hearth fires and wood smoke ascending,_  
 _The meadow-lark's nested,_  
 _The night hawk is winging;_  
 _Home through the star-shine the hunter comes singing._

 _Fair is the white star of twilight,_  
 _And the moon roving_  
 _To the sky's end;_  
 _But he is fairer, warm and loving,_  
 _He, my heart's friend."_

Elliott hears her and blushes at the words, smile painting his lips as he then presses a kiss to her temple. As the music continued to play, her father asked to cut-in. He spun Huyana gorgeously and pulled her back to his embrace. He danced with her slowly, relishing the time with his dear daughter. He guided her through a complex series of spins and turns and gently spun her back to Elliott.

When the music ends, everyone heads towards the tables to dig into the feast that Gus had prepared. Huyana leads Elliott through the crowd as she seeks out her parents. When she finds them, she introduces Elliott to them as she says, "Momma, Papa, this is Elliott, the love of my life, the one I told you about in my letters."

A slight blush dusted Elliott's cheeks at her words before he composes himself and does a gentleman bow before her parents as he says, "It is an honor to meet the ones who brought the light of my life into the world."

Huyana's mother gets a surprised look before she says with a warm smile, "The pleasure's all ours dear." She then walks over and pulls him into a warm hug as she says sweetly, "C'mere, yer've no need to be so formal, ya one of the family now."

Elliott at first is taken by surprise at the warm greeting then gently hugs the middle-aged woman in return with smile.

As she pulls away, Huyana's father grins as he says, "Aye, though yer not what I imagined, boy. I didn't expect our family to be blessed with an author as a son-in-law." He chuckles slightly, "It seems my bookworm of a daughter was ensnared by more than just the same red locks her dear dad fell fer."

Huyana blushes and his wife gives him a pointed look and he chuckles again as he adds warmly, "But I'm glad yer've given my little pearl a reason to smile." He then gets a stern look, "Treat her good now, ya hear?"

Elliott nods as he replies with a serious look, "I will give your daughter all that I am and more sir. This I promise you."

Huyana's mother smiles once more as she chuckles and says, "Well now, let's not stand here with our bellies rumblin', best be fill'in em with some grub, c'mon."

She then guides Elliott to the feast table as Huyana and her father followed behind them. As they piled their plates and settled into their seats, they told stories of Huyana's childhood, making her blush furiously as Elliott chuckled with amusement.

They chattered away like this until the sun began to set and with bellies full, everyone slowly began to depart the beach, leaving only Huyana's parent's and the newly-wedded couple behind.

As they stood on the docks, Huyana's mother gives both Elliott and Huyana warm hugs as she says, "Now, if there's anything ya need, anything at all, don't hesitate to write us. As I used to say, "The lone wolf dies..."

"But the pack survives." Huyana finished for her, a smile on her face.

Her mother returns her smile then glances at Elliott once last time and a hum of approval sounds in her throat as she says, "He indeed does have a good soul, and is quite handsome too." She leans in closer to whisper in Huyana's ear with a grin, "He'll give adorable grandchildren."

This makes Huyana blush beet red as she covers her face with her hands and says in an embarrassed tone, "..Momma.." This only makes the middle-aged woman chuckle in response and Elliott to glance between them in confusion.

They then turn as Huyana's father descends off the bridge of the boat and says, "Welp, she's ready to set sail again." He walks over to Huyana and pulls her into a strong, warm hug and says gently, "You keep yer wits about ya, alright? Soar above em all."

Huyana returns his embrace as she replies softly, "I will Papa." She then presses a kiss to her father's temple and they break apart.

Her parents then boarded the boat and as the wooden vessel began to pull away from the docks, Elliott and Huyana waved them farewell til the boat faded from view.

Elliott has a smile on his face as he turns to look at Huyana and says warmly, "Your parents are quite charming, especially your mother. She's quite warm to people."

Huyana looks up at him as she chuckles as she says, "I knew you'd like them." She gazes back at the ocean, "My Momma doesn't care what background ya from. She's just full of love."

Elliott hummed in agreement then extends his arm out for her to take as he saying lovingly, "Shall we go home, my dearest?"

Huyana blushes as she smiles and replies, "We shall." She then loops her arm around his and the couple then made their way to the farm and go into the farmhouse to change.

Huyana changed back into her work clothes and Elliott changed into his red suit jacket and pressed green pants. As she begins to set out to check on her animals, she notices Elliott staring at her with a far away look on his face.

Wondering what was on the author's mind, she walks over to him as she asks coyly, "See something you like?"

Elliott snapped out of his trance and blushes as he replies, "Well, I must admit your feminine allure is most bewitching this evening." He reaches down and grabs one of her hands and lifts it up to his face and kisses the knuckles of it.

Huyana blushes slightly as he continues, "Though that is not what was on my mind currently." He gazes down into her eyes, "When I came to this town with the notion to shutter myself away for my art, little did I guess the true reason fate brought me here." He gives her a sheepish smile, "It wasn't the seclusion that breathed life into my writing, it was meeting you. Your belief in me, your kind words, you were my inspiration, my muse, and my love."

He blushes as he continues, "You had stole my heart before I knew it was gone. Had I not met you, I may have perished a lonely hermit with only words for company. Instead I am blessed to see your shining face when I wake now and have you to share my innermost thoughts with each night. You saved me darling, thank you for that."

Huyana was speechless. She feels the heat rise to her cheeks and she turns and covers her face with her hands as it grew redder like a tomato as her mind processed all of what he had said to her.

Concerned by her reaction, Elliott asks softly, "..Dear?"

To his surprise, she quickly grabs her coat and rushes out the door as she blurts out, "..I-I need to check on the animals!"

Silence then falls upon the house as she closes the door behind her and Elliott chuckles slightly as the reason for her reaction struck him. He then goes off to finish his gift for her upstairs. On the day before their wedding, Elliott had brought a few of his things into the house, one of them being his piano that now rested in the small library room where he was now headed.

Meanwhile as Huyana tended to the farm animals and greenhouse, a feeling of anxiety filled her. By tradition a man and woman get intimate on their wedding night. The idea of it made Huyana both nervous and excited. She wasn't quite sure on how to go about seducing her husband.

In fact, should she be the one to make the first move? Or should she follow his lead? She didn't have much experience on the matter and reading stories with such topics was much different then doing the real thing. She also didn't want to appear as a loose woman, though her mind couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have their bodies intertwined in that way and heat rose to her cheeks. "I'll just have to wing it. Hopefully I don't look foolish." she nervously thinks to her self.

A few hours later, Huyana goes back inside the house with a new sense of confidence. She hangs her coat up and shivers slightly as she rubs her arms to try to warm herself up. Glancing at the grandfather clock in her living room it showed that it was seven o' clock. After some looking, she finds Elliott reading on the couch in the small library room upstairs.

Hearing her come up the stairs, Elliott looks up from his book and sheepishly smiles at her as he says, "Ahh, I admit, you caught me reading poetry." A blush tints his cheeks as he then asks, "Would you like to stay a moment my love, and I will read a few lines for you?"

Huyana nods with a smile then crosses the threshold and curls up beside him on the couch. He wraps an arm around her and he reads out softly, "A fairy rose, ringed round with blue. A pale night's song, a cry, a moan. The wild staccato of mine heart's own rhythm, as in thine love, it is forged a-new."

He then closes the book and hands it to her as his blush deepens on his face and he says, "It's a book of poetry I wrote for you, expressing how I feel about you."

Both intrigued and touched by his sentiment, she takes the book and opens it. As she flipped through the pages, tears fell down her cheeks as she read the words he often struggled to say. She closed the book then leaned up to kiss him gently. She then snuggles closer to him and says affectionately, "It's beautiful Elliott, thank you."

A smile paints Elliott's lips as he snuggles against her and says softly in her ear, "From the brightest winter star, to the fragrant fairy rose... nothing can compare with your captivating beauty. When I behold thy wondrous face, a precious jewel of form and grace, my heart... torn by the dread of night, is purified with golden light." He kisses her forehead as he adds, "Poetry is the only way I can begin to describe my feelings for you."

Huyana blushes and Elliott takes in her scent and says warmly, "You smell different. Earthy and sweet. It's quite decadent. What is that?"

This makes his wife chuckle as she replies, "It's a new perfume. Twas a wedding gift sent by Kalena as compensation for not being able to come."

She thinks back to the letter Kalena had sent attached to the gift. It had read as follows:

"Dear Huyana,

-Sorry, But I won't be able to come to the wedding as lots of gigs at the sanctuary have been booked so all my free time currently is tied up. Despite this, I'm really happy that you and author boy are tying the knot. Send me pictures aite?

P.S. A little somethin' for ya special day. Use it to allure and stir him up in the loins later girl ;) " This sentence made Huyana blush hard.

Wish I could be there, XOXO - Kalena"

Breaking out of her thoughts, she then asks timidly, "D-Do you like it?"

Elliott nuzzles her cheek as he replies, "It suits you wonderfully. Though it never compares to how you smell when you visit after a day of hard work. It's your natural musk. You'll smell sweet, my dear. Like nectar from flowers drifting on a pleasant summer breeze.""

Huyana smiles then thinks to herself, "Here goes nothing..." She begins to twirl a finger around her hair and takes a moment to steady her nerves before she asks in a soft voice, "..Hey, Elliott?"

Elliott gives her a hum in response and she states in a sultry tone, "That just one sense love...Tell me, has thou ever made love with all thy senses?" Before Elliott could respond, she caresses his cheek with her right hand as she continues, "It starts with the state of mind, here as you read between these sultry lines, contemplating creating memories that will outshine reality."

Her hand drifts down and slowly teases his tie loose, "Show me with your eyes, the allure you feel as we slowly disrobe, freeing you physical form of these chains called clothes." She presses a few teasing kisses along his neck and adam's apple, "Soft kisses to the neck manifest lustful desires. You seek to possess and enslave me in your passion as fragrant flavors fill the air from oils and our scents too mingle-a wet sweaty night tearing apart our souls with sinful indulgences."

A gulp sounds from Elliott's throat as he says tentatively, "..H-Huyana."

Huyana leans back to peek up at him and sees that his eyes were wide and his neck and face were flushed. It seemed she had taken the author completely off guard with her attempt at seducing him. She could see him trying to weigh the pros of giving in to what he wanted. He had always been the romantic type and she wouldn't put it past him to try for 'the perfect moment' before getting naked to make love with her.

"..I.." was all Elliott seemed able to say, his natural grace gone. It was amusing and cute, but Huyana supposed that was because she loved watching him flounder as it happened so rarely.

She chuckles and presses a kiss to his cheek as she get off the couch and places his book of poems on a bookcase. She then begins to make her way down the stairs, swaying her hips in a flirtatious manner as she did so. Moments later, Elliott catches up to her and scoops her up into his arms princess-style, causing her to yelp and giggle as he looks down at her with a hungry glint in his eyes and states, "If me ravishing you is what you want, then I'll give you it and more, my sweet."

He then carries her off into their bedroom and closes the door behind them with a kick of his foot. That night only Yoba could answer as to what went on afterwards.


	15. Love Is A Sweet Temptress

**A/N: Nsfw bit so read at own risk. This chapter was written while listening to "Rock The Boat" by Aaliyah & "Discipline" by Janet Jackson  
**

Winter, Year 2, Day 13 – Love Is A Sweet Temptress

Huyana woke the next morning and gently stretched her stiff and slightly sore body. She then glances at the clock and sees that it was seven o clock. With it being winter she felt no hurry to get out of bed as the animals were warm and safe inside their barns and had plenty of food. She could drop by later and collect their produce and the same went for the greenhouse. Thanks to last year's winter she had collected plenty of winter seeds to grow for this winter's harvest and they needed no watering due to the sprinklers.

She feels Elliott move against her back, the arm thrown over her waist tightening and pulling her back to him. The warmth coming from Elliott was more than welcome and she tried to get closer to him. Last night's events filtered through her mind and she blushed slightly as a smile painted her lips for she was quite pleased with herself.

She then felt Elliott's hand flattened against her stomach and his body tensed while he breathed deeply. It was then she noticed that he was hard against her rump and she licked her lips as thoughts of making love with him again popped into her head. As he began to pull away, she linked her fingers between his, causing him to pause.

"Where art thou be going?" Huyana asked in a murmur, her eyes closed.

Elliott glanced over at her with a small smile as he responded, "Merely a trip to the bathroom, I will be right back." He slid his hand out of hers and he would have gotten off the bed had Huyana not said what she had.

"Ya know.." Huyana began, a sultry tone filling it's way into her voice, "Last night you were unhinged." She feels his weight settle back onto the bed and turns over slightly to look at him slyly, "You were like some desperate, howling demon. You frightened me." A faint blush paints her cheeks as she skims her hand down one of his lean, muscular arms as she adds, "Do it again."

Elliott was surprised at first, then a sly smile paints his lips as he catches her hand in his and brings it up to his lips. He then kisses it and says with a smile, "Of course my love. Resisting you is futile for me. Your eyes beguile me with the depths unseen. I could write a hundred poems about each of your adorable expressions, and never have enough words to match how you make my heart race."

He leans over and she feels his lips fluttered against her eyelids as he kissed them and places her palm on his heart as he adds huskily, "Feel that? My heart is beating for yours alone. I plan on kissing you from the curve of your ear, to the nape of your neck, and then brush my lips across yours...until I've so properly heated you up from the cold of the morning, that you take mine in return."

Huyana hummed as she turns her body over completely while he began kissing her ear down towards her neck and spreads her legs slightly so he could rest against her. As he settled, her hands slid down his back, feeling his sculpted muscles working under her fingertips and Elliott made a pleased sound as she grabbed his backside and bucked smoothly onto her in return. She then wraps her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her, her fingers entangling into his soft mane while feeling his chest press against hers and sighing into his mouth as he devours her with kisses.

When they part for air, he stares into her light green eyes lovingly as he says, "I never believed those lines in romance books, about finding a home in someone. But here I am, proving each one of them to be truth. I found my home in you."

As he gazed at her, he was transfixed by her beauty. Her long, wavy black hair encompassed her naked body like a dark halo whilst the sun from the window illuminated her fair skin in a warm rusty orange glow.

He then adds softly between them, "You are the moon of my life, shrouding me in your light within my darkest hours. As the sun and stars, I would be incomplete without you."

Huyana gives him a warm smile as she replies, "As I without you, my sweet poet."

She thought her heart could melt at how he looked as she stared into his sea foam green eyes. His lips were swollen slightly from their kissing, the rusty orange hair that framed his handsome face was positively a mess, and the definite amount of stubble on his cheeks was accompanied by a shy smile. It was the most un-Elliott like image, but she found it all to be quite endearing.

He placed a hand on her hip, holding her down as he kissed her again then began to trail even more kisses upon her neck. He nips her collarbone while he descended down to her breasts and a light moan fluttered passed Huyana's lips as she felt his tongue, hot and wet, against her nipple. Like before, he was both tender but firm with his touch. Her toes curled as her back arch into him when he began to lavish attention onto her right breast. His palm kneaded and teased her left breast though his hand was barely able to contain the flesh there.

She whimpered in dismay when he stopped, but she was quickly silenced when his lips continued lower, and lower, until he was down between her legs. She spreads her legs slightly further as he kissed her inner thigh, a shiver of anticipation filling her as she watched him. She then feels his warm breath on her outer lips and a loud moan escaped her when his tongue dipped into her slick slit and made a broad sweep across her core.

His tongue was definitely good at more than just spilling poetry, and an even louder moan escaped from her when Elliott began to suck on her clit and added his fingers to the mix, beginning the process of stretching her out slowly. She urged him on, the pleasure she felt considerably outweighing her shame of being so vocal.

Huyana could tell she was getting close as her walls clenched around his fingers. Elliott must've sensed it as well as he had sped up the once gentle thrust of his fingers in her, his tongue following suit. It was enough to put her over the edge. Her back arched as she felt herself both tighten and relax, her mind going blank as her orgasm consumed her. She feels him withdraw from her as she returned to reality and a sense of emptiness passed over her.

She glances up at him as he settled down next to her and stated breathlessly, "Yoba you're good."

This makes Elliott chuckle as he replies, "I am glad you find my skills satisfactory." He then asks, "Do you require a moment before continuing?"

When she shakes her head, his body covers her once more and he captures her mouth in a passionate kiss. He swallowed her cries as he guided himself to her entrance and sunk into her. He took a moment to savor the feeling then began to thrust slow and deep.

Huyana moaned, her hips meeting his thrusts as they rocked against each other, gently and steadily, like waves sweeping against the shore. She was enamored with the way his eyes focused solely on her, getting lost in their green depths.

"Huyana.." Elliott moaned gently as he closes his eyes, reveling in the waves of pleasure that hit him as he thrusts in and out of her. Unable to help himself, he began to pick up the pace, keeping the same steady deep strokes as he did so. Huyana moans got louder as he did so and he took enjoyment at the sound of his name on her lips.

He could feel the signs of her impending orgasm as she quivered and tighten around him in preparation of the intense wave of pleasure that was about to come. Feeling her so close to the edge had him on the brink on as well. He gives one final thrust as he feels her clamp down around him and moans, burying his face into her neck while she cries out her orgasm to the world and follows suit with his own climax.

Huyana wraps her arms around him as he lays against her, his head nestled against her bosom. When they catch their breath, Elliott picks himself up slightly and glances at the clock. It was now nine o clock and he looks back down at her as he says softly, "I believe we had better get the day started."

"It can wait awhile longer. Besides, your warm and it feels so good." replied Huyana as she tries to pull him back down to her.

Elliott chuckled in amusement at her response, a smile painting his lips as he didn't disagree with her desire to cuddle for awhile. They then heard Shadow barking outside and Elliott chuckled again as he says, "I believe the animals think otherwise."

Huyana sighs in dismay then untangles herself from Elliott after she gives him a tender kiss. She then bustles about their bedroom to get ready for the work ahead of her. With clean work clothes in one arm, she walks into the bathroom to get cleaned up with Elliott joining her moments later as he slipped into the shower.

Elliott encircled his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. He then set about washing every delicate curve of her body as he lathered her body wash in his hands and gently massaged it's soft, pillowy clouds into her skin. The scent of flowers and ocean filled the air around them. Huyana returned his gesture as she takes his body wash and ran her own lathered hands across Elliott's body. She slowly massaged it into his skin and took her time admiring his body. When she was done, she stretched onto her tiptoes and gave him a tender kiss.

She then slowly wove shampoo laden fingers through his long hair, the bitter-sweet fruity notes of his pomegranate shampoo filled the air, gently and lovingly working her way through the tangles and snares formed moments ago. When she was done, Elliott dutifully returned the gesture and massaged her long, thick wet tresses with her shampoo. Afterwards, they rinse each other off and step out of the shower to dry off and get dressed.

As Elliott buttons up his red suit jacket, he looks over at her with a warm smile and says, "I'll go make breakfast while you tend to things."

Huyana feels her stomach rumble at the thought of food as their love-making definitely had worked her up an appetite. She returns his smile as she replies cheerfully, "Splendid. All of the ingredients are in the fridge, and don't be afraid to rummage through the cabinets for anything else you need."

Elliott nods and she then leaves the bathroom and bedroom. As she walks over and opens the front door to the farmhouse she calls out, "I'll be out taking care of the animals, so if you need me you might want to yell really loudly or come see me instead." She then closes the door behind her.

She makes her way towards the barn and then the coop to tend to all her animals, gathering all the eggs and puts most of them into the mayonnaise makers while keeping some for the fridge. She then heads towards the greenhouse and waters all the plants in the clay pots and harvest whatever crops were ready. She takes the crops and goes into the large shed next door and places the crops inside preserve jars to make jams and pickled vegetables.

As she heads back towards the farmhouse to put everything up, the smell of veggie omelets drifted into her nose and her mouth watered as her stomach rumbled in response.

She opens the door and careful brings her load inside the places it on the floor. As she shuts the door behind her, she takes a quick whiff of the food's scent in the air of the house. Besides egg, there was the smell of cooked brown mushrooms, red bell peppers, and baby spinach.

She let's out a pleased sound as she heads towards the fridge with her load and says to Elliott as he was setting their food on the table, "That smells wonderful." She then begins putting things in the fridge.

Elliott smiles as he replies, "Indeed." He then sits down at the table and takes a sip of his coffee and let's out a sigh of contentment, "Ah, these are the perfect mornings. The scent of fragrant fresh coffee, the sweet sound of birds singing," His smile widens as she walked over, "And the sight of my love's captivating face."

Huyana returns his smile as she takes her seat at the table and begins to dig into the food. She hummed in enjoyment as the wonderful flavors hit her tongue. When they finish their meal, Huyana gets up from her chair and goes over to the sink to wash the dishes. When she was done, she goes into the living room and kneels down in front of a small two door cabinet next to the couch. She opens it and begins to search through it's contents.

Curious as to what his wife was up to, Elliott asks, "What are you looking for darling?"

Huyana grins as she replies, "Just something to help past the time." She then spots what she was looking for, "Here it is!"

She pulls out a long red rectangular box and closes the cabinet doors. It was a board game given to her by Kalena before she left Zuzu City. She then crosses the threshold and places the box on the table in front of him as she asks, "Ever play Scrabble before?"

Elliott shakes his head as he replies, "I have not." A smile paints his lips, "But I am sure you can explain the gist of it to me."

Huyana returns his smile as she says, "I can, and I think it's right up your ally of interest Mr. Wordsmith." She sits down across from him, "It's a word game in which two to four people score points by placing tiles bearing a single letter onto a board in a crossword-like fashion. The letters used vary in points and you must use words that are applicable to the dictionary. That means no slang, or foriegn words with the only exception being if they do exist in said dictionary."

An intrigued look crosses Elliott's face as he says, "Fascinating." He then asks, "So, how do we play?"

"We first each draw a letter from the pile. The one who gets a letter that's closest to the letter "A" goes first. You then place a word on the star square at the center of the board, either horizontally or vertically after we both draw seven tiles from the tile bag. The star acts as a double-word score. Other squares among the board do this as well." replied Huyana.

She takes the cover off the board game as she continues, "We then continue playing in a counterclockwise direction around the board. During each turn, a player can decide to place a word on the board, exchange tiles, or pass. If a player decides to exchange tiles, then we replace them with an equivalent number from the tile bag. If they choose this option, they cannot do anything else on that turn." She then asks, "Ya following so far?"

Elliott nods and she goes on with her explanation, "After placing a word on the board, we draw an equal number of new tiles from the tile bag so that each player always has seven tiles. When one player has used all of their tiles or no one can make any more words, the game ends. By the way, should you use all your tiles for a word in one turn, you get a fifty point bonus to your word score. And a player can challenge the credibility of the word you use. If the words isn't in the dictionary, the player loses their turn. If the word is allowed, the challenger loses their turn. At the end of the game we tally up our word scores, then subtract the sum of any unplayed letters. The player with the highest score wins." She then smiles at him as she asks, "So, think ya up to the challenge?"

Elliott smirks as he replies, "Indeed I am. I accept your challenge of wits."

Huyana grins at him as she says, "Good, but before we start, there are some conditions I want to add."

A curious look crosses Elliott's face as he asks, "And what conditions are those darling?"

He watches her grin widen as she replies, "The prize of the winner." She then adds in a sultry voice, "If I win, you have to do what I desire later on tonight."

A shiver passed through Elliott at the seductive tone in her voice. He raised an eyebrow at her as he returns her grin, a faint blush on his cheeks as he says playfully, "Oh? Was our morning not enough?" He then asks, "And what if I win?"

"Anything you desire, my love. Just tell me what you want. I have a few kinks of my own." replied Huyana sweetly. She then licked her lips slightly, "It's true, our morning was lovely, but I'll take any excuse to play more with my husband as you have stoked a fire within me that cannot be calmed without your touch."

Another shiver passes through Elliott, a hungry glint taking root in his eyes as he says, "...My...I'll just have to try hard to win then. Though what I want is you and only you. In any way." He then smirks as he asks, "Now you have sparked my curiosity. Is there any fantasy of me that just cannot leave you?"

Huyana swallowed nervously as she takes out the board and tile bag from out of the box and replies with a question, "Promise to not run away?" She then reaches in the bag and pulls out a tile.

Elliott did the same and his was the closest. He nods as he gives her a reassuring look and replies, "I will not run, you have my word. Please, open your mind to me darling."

Huyana takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She averts her gaze from his as she says softly with a blush, "B-Bondage. Though I have never tried it, I only came across books with the subject." Her blush deepens, "The idea of it was..kinda intriguing."

A moment of silence passed as Elliott took in her answer. he then chuckled as he says with a slight blush, "I see. Well, this is quite surprising." He then asks, "Tell me my dear, do you prefer being restrained, or doing the restraining?"

Surprised by his response, Huyana turns to meet his gaze shyly as she replies, "B-Both."

Elliott hummed, his face taking on a thoughtful expression as he says, "I must admit the image of one of us tied up is rather arousing."

Huyana's eyes widen, her heart thudding in her chest as she asks gently with another blush, "So...you would be willing to try?"

Elliott smiled at her as he replies warmly, "Relationships are built on trying, and if it makes you happy, I am willing to try anything." He then asks with a knowing grin, ""If you find bondage arousing, is it fair to guess that you might enjoy some rougher handling?"

Huyana's breathing stuttered, the knowing look on Elliott's face arousing her slightly as her blush deepens and she replies gently, "M-Maybe." She then adds with a playful smile, "Before you ask, it be as rough as you want. As long as it's you that alone is enough for me."

Elliott nods in understanding as he says, "Very well. I shall remember that." He then gestures to the board game as he adds with a smile, "Shall we begin?"

Huyana nods and they then start the game with Huyana keeping score. They take a break for a dinner of clam chowder made by Elliott during the middle of the game. A few hours then pass and the game ends in a tie, much to Huyana's surprise.

"Well, this is a first. When Kalena and I play, I beat her by a tiny margin." said Huyana. She smirks at her husband, "Looks like I have truly met my match."

Elliott chuckles as he says, "I did say I was going to try hard." He then grins at her as he asks, "I suppose both our wishes shall be granted tonight?"

A bashful smile paints Huyana's lips as she replies, "I suppose so." She peeks at the clock from out of the corner of her eye. It read six o' clock at night. She reaches across the table and takes one of his hands in hers, a smirk on her face as she adds in a seductive tone, "Shall we, my dearest?"

Elliott lifts her hand and kisses it as he replies, "Lead the way, my lovely temptress."

He then let's Huyana lead him into their bedroom and closes the door behind them. Huyana stops and turns to him, a mischievous look on her face, as she then begins to place tender kisses upon his lips. He kisses her back with the same tenderness and tries to follow after her as she pulls away but she places a hand on his chest and says, "Patience, love. I wanna have my fun first."

He watches her with a curious look as she sits down upon the edge of the bed. She then gestures to his clothing as she says in a sultry tone, "Strip."

Elliott blushes slightly but nods as he begins to do as she commanded by unbuttoning his suit jacket to which she reprimands him by saying, "Do it slowly."

He slowly shrugs off his suit jacket, letting it drop to the floor as he then works on the rest of his clothes in the same slow manner. He takes note of the hungry look in her eyes as he did so, her eyes devouring each piece of skin that became exposed. When he was bare, she licked her lips slightly which turned him on and it showed.

He hears her giggle gently and speak in a teasing but loving voice, "My, someone's happy."

Elliott gives her a wolfish smile and watches curiously as Huyana strolls over to her dresser. She pulls out a small thick cloth then strolls over towards him with a mischievous smile on her face. She stops in front of him and motions with her finger as she says, "Turn around."

He complies to her request and then his vision goes dark as he feels her wrap the thick cloth around his eyes. He shivers slightly as he feels her hands drift softly across his torso and her lips press a kiss to the back of his neck. She then grab his hands and he follows unsteadily as she guides him over to the bed.

He then hears her say, "Lie down on the bed."

Elliott did as he was instructed as she guided him to lay on his backside upon the bed sheets. He feels Huyana press a tender kiss to his cheek as she says, "I'll be back, just need to get a couple things, okay? Don't move."

He nods and listens to her footsteps as she leaves the room for a moment. As time went on, Elliott felt vulnerable, exposed. His senses became sharper as he waited for a sound, a movement. He hears the sound of the fridge door open and closing, then Huyana's footsteps as she returns back into their bedroom.

Huyana crosses the threshold and goes over to Elliott's writing desk in his room that was adjacent to their bedroom. She takes one of his duck feather quills then goes over and opens her dresser once more. She pulls out a pair of padded fleece pleather cuffs then closes the dresser. She then strolls back over to the bed and sits upon it's edge as she places the quill and a tray of ice cubes on the end table next to the bed.

Elliott turns his head as he feels the bed dip to the right side of him. He then hears the rustling sounds of clothing being removed and tossed onto floor.

A second later, he hears Huyana say, "Give me your hands love."

He extends out his arms blindly and feels her grasp one of them. He then feels something soft being applied around his wrist and his arm pulled up as Huyana ties the cuff to a rope which she attaches to the headboard. She does the same to his other hand then feels her press a kiss to his temple.

He then hears her ask softly, "Are you comfortable? Tis not hurting you?"

Elliott shakes his head as he replies, "No darling, I'm fine."

Huyana hummed in approval as she admired her handiwork. She then pulls away to grab the feather quill off the end table. She wanted to be gentle with their first session and possibly allow Elliott to be abit rougher on their next one.

Elliott's senses became inflamed as something downy, which he presumed was a feather, first brush his cheek then sweep under his chin; the sensation was electrifying, sending a shiver down his spine and straight to his groin. His already uncomfortable erection became painfully harder as the feather trailed a languid, teasing path over his chest and abs. Elliott took an involuntary gasp as it then tantalized his navel and swept near his groin.

He then feels the feather slowly, but gently, go back up his torso and hears a small chuckle from Huyana as she nibbles along his ear and neck, making him shudder, and says, "You like this don't you? Does it feel good?"

Another gasp sounds from Elliott's lips as he says, "Y-Yes..it feels goo-Ah!" A moan then escapes him as she continued to tease him. She repeated the treatment for awhile longer then puts the feather quill back on the end table.

Elliott then feels her lips upon his as she gives him a kiss which he eagerly returns. She continued to kiss him in a languid manner. She then broke away for a moment and he hears a cracking sound which sounded like ice. He then feels Huyana caress his cheek with her hand as she kisses him once more. However, this kiss was different as she then opened her mouth and used her tongue to push an ice cube into Elliott's own.

An embarrassingly loud moan ripped itself from Elliott's throat, the heat from their mouths mixed with the cold from the ice was amazing contrast. Their kisses then became alittle more passionate, the ice melting as it was being twisted between their tongues. He pulls against his restraints slightly, he desperately wanted to touch and caress her body. When the ice completely melted, they broke away for air.

"...Huyana," said Elliott breathlessly, "I-Ah!"

Another gasp escapes his mouth as Huyana pressed her now cold mouth against his warm neck. The initial shock was overcome by pleasure as Huyana kissed, bit, and laved sensually up and down Elliott's neck.

Huyana reveled in the breathy moans that escaped from her husband's lips in response to her attentions. She grabs another ice cube and began to trace the ice cube around Elliott's collarbone, causing him to gasp once more. He then moans as Huyana's lips take place of the ice and pleasured his oversensitive skin as she moves the ice cube down over his chest.

"How does it feel, my love?" whispered Huyana in a husky voice that made Elliott tremble. He was already worked up and he needed release.

"G-Good...it feels good..AH!" moaned Elliott as Huyana moved the ice lower across his taut stomach and graze across his groin as it melted completely. His voice then takes on a begging tone as Huyana's lips graced the areas and panted out, "P-Please..Huyana.."

"Please..what, my sweet poet?" asked Huyana. She wanted to hear him say it, to hear how much he wanted her. She lightly drags her nails across the happy trail of red hair that lead to his groin, teasingly bringing them close to his manhood, to the edges of his inner thighs, earning another gasp and moan from her husband's lips as he shuddered under her touch.

"Please..I can't...love, I need you...I want inside you.." panted out Elliott, forgetting all sense of shame as he grovelled his need to her.

"I suppose you have been a good boy. And you look quite delectable." replied Huyana huskily as she took in the hot mess state of her husband, the erotic image burning itself into her memory. She could feel herself become impossibly wetter as she gazed at him. A grin paints her mouth as she licked her lips, "I shall reward you now."

Before he could say anything, she straddles him. Her hands then trailed down his chest and over his abs with feather-light touches as she then kisses and nips up and down his neck, reveling in the slight moans that fluttered passed his lips as he shudders beneath her. She then french kisses him as she guides him to her slick entrance and slowly eases herself down onto his erect manhood.

She breaks away for air and light moan escapes past her lips as she lowered her body even further, her walls stretching to accommodate him. A moan escapes Elliott's lips as well as he feels her wet heat envelope him and his hips arch slightly in response.

When he was fully immersed inside she takes a moment to steady herself, placing her hands upon his chest. She then slowly begins to rock against his body, lifting herself up and down upon him as a feeling of fullness then emptiness passed through her with each stroke as she made love to him.

She squeezes her kegel muscles as she went, eliciting a few moans from Elliott as his body writhe in pleasure under her. She continued to pleasure him, with him giving slow, upward thrusts each time she came down. She slowly begins to pick up her pace as she starts to feel a pressure build within her, much to Elliott's enjoyment as he picked up the pace with her and whispered encouraging endearments to her.

A few moans escape Elliott's lips as she went, though he managed to speak a few words between breaths, "Ah..Huyana..I'm getting close darling.." He could feel immense pressure building in his loins.

Huyana smiles inwardly as she hears him, releasing a few moans herself as she spoke out in a sultry breathlessly voice, the pleasure building within her, "..Oh fuck the hell yes.."

Elliott needed no sight for him to imagine the sight before him for he had fantasized about her many a time during long restless nights. He pictured her blissful tilted-back face, her closed eyes and flushed cheeks, to the rosy lips that called out his name as her endowed breasts bounced with each stroke of their union. She was a goddess to him and pride filled him knowing that she was his. With one final stroke, an intense wave of intense pleasure passes through them both and they cry out their release.

Huyana slumps down against him, panting heavily as she tries to catch her breath as they rode out their post-orgasm high. When they had both regain their breath, she releases him from his bindings and removed the blindfold. She then snuggled against him and listens to his calming heartbeat as he wraps his arms lovingly around her and stroked her hair.

She then asked lazily, "So..what did ya think? You seemed to enjoy it."

Elliott hummed in agreement as he replied, "I'll admit, it was a pleasurable experience." He kisses her forehead as he adds, "However, next time I'll be the one reprimanding you."

Huyana hummed fondly and nuzzled his neck as her fingers traced the love bites that now marked his body and replies, "I think I'd like that." She then let's out a content sigh as she closes her eyes and the two of them then settled down for the night and drift off to sleep in each other's arms.


	16. To Us

**A/N: His 14 heart event pulled at my heart strings. Hope you're enjoying the romantic fluff. I'd love to hear what ya think.**

Spring, Year 4, Day 12 – To Us

Huyana grumbled when she opened her eyes and feels the tiny kicks inside her womb press against her bladder. With a sigh she slid out of bed and stood up, her bare feet touching the cold wooden floor..

She shivered in the cool spring air and pulled a knitted light gray shawl that Emily made for her from her dresser then wraps it onto her frame. An eyebrow raised up as she gazed towards the bathroom door and saw light filtering in underneath it.

Noting that it was three in the morning and that Elliott wasn't in bed, she then waddled towards the bathroom and prepares to knock. Her hand froze in midair when she heard soft crying from the other side of the door

Concerned, she gently tapped her knuckles on the oak door and tried the handle. She frowned when she realized it was locked and whispered, "Elliott, you okay?"

She hears Elliott reply as he sniffled, "I'm fine, love. Go back to bed. I'll be there in a moment."

Knowing her husband all too well, Huyana tutted slightly as she says, "Liar. Ya not foolin' me. Now, what's wrong?"

She hears him murmur out, "...You'll think I'm crazy."

Huyana pouted slightly as she says, "Love, there is nothin' in the wide expanse of this world that would make me think less of you." She then adds with a soft whimper, "However, can I be allow some relief as nature is calling?"

She hears a shift in movement as Elliott replies, "Oh, of course love, hold on."

A second later, the large oak door unlocked and Elliott pulled it open. She looks up into his soft jade eyes and sees that they were tinged with red. It was blatantly obvious he'd been crying for quite a while.

Elliott smiled weakly when he saw his wife then stepped out of her way. She gives him a grateful look as she thanked him and walked into the bathroom. He then walked over and perched on the bed out of sight while she went about her business.

When she was done, Huyana then waddled back into their bedroom and crawled onto the bed next to Elliott. She pulled him into a hug and kissed his shoulder as she asks softly, "Wanna tell me why you're crying at three in the mornin'?"

Elliott gives her an unsure look as he asks, "Promise you won't think less of me?"

He watches a warm smile paint his wife lips as she replies lovingly, "Promise." She then adds with a grin, "Besides, I'm pregnant and hormonal. You put up with me all the time, the least I can do is do the same for my favorite author."

She presses a kiss to his cheek which makes him smile alittle, "Now then, open ya mind to me."

Elliott takes a deep breath then exhales and says, "I have been having a recurring nightmare shortly after we started dating."

Concerned and curious about the dream, Huyana inquires, "You never told me bout this. What's it about?"

Elliott gives her an embarrassed look as he replies, "I feared that you'd think me a narcissist as I've dreamt that you gave me a buzz cut..." He then asks softly with a whimper, "You love my hair, don't you? You're always threading your fingers through it. You wouldn't ever do that to me, would you? I trust you. "

He watches as his wife blinked in surprise then pressed a hand over her mouth as a small giggle escaped her and he looks down at the floor as he grumbles, "You think I'm vain, don't you?"

Huyana runs her fingers through his hair lovingly as she replies reassuringly, "Not at all, mo ghrá, I do love your hair."

She then adds, "More importantly, I love you. I will never cut your hair or pressure you to cut it if it means that much to you." She leans in closer, "Never told ya this, but I'm scared of haircuts too ya know. I couldn't bring myself to do such a thing."

Her husband gives her a surprised look as he asks, "You are?"

Huyana nods as she replies, "Dreadfully so." She then adds, "Back in the Fern Islands, I got a unwanted haircut from few of the girls who lived nearby. Reason being so that I'd look like a proper lady instead of a wild child. Held me down and snipped it. Me mom wasn't thrilled. Was all uneven. Been scarred by it ever since."

Elliott looked aghast at her response and says, "That's terrible." A serious look crosses his face as he then stated firmly, "Never cut your hair. Ever."

Huyana blinked in surprise as she asks, "Oh? Reason being?"

Elliott blushed as he replied, "Your hair is beautiful and perfect. It suits you wonderfully." He then fidgets as he touches his hair and asks, "So, you really mean it? You wouldn't cut it?"

Huyana nods with warm look as she replies, "Never." She then held her hand out towards Elliott. When he took her hand, she cleared her throat and bore a solemn look on her face.

She then held her other hand up and spoke out, "I, Huyana, do hereby vow to never cut, dye, or alter the hair of my husband Elliott for he is the blood of my blood. The bone of my bone. From this day til the end of my days, I am bound to the love of him."

Elliott chuckled as he presses a kiss to her cheek and says, "I love you too, dear."

She smiles at him then asks, "Feel better now?"

She watches her husband smile as he replies, "Indeed." He then frowns as he asks, "You're quite awake though now, aren't you?"

Huyana shakes her head as she replies reassuringly, "Only half, but tis alright." She glances at the clock, "We got a few more hours before chores, so how bout you come warm me up with some sleepy cuddle time?"

As she begins to bury herself under the quilt of the bed, Elliott gives her a loving look as he replies warmly, "Of course, darling."

He then joins her under the quilt and spoons her from behind. A hum of approval sounds from Huyana's throat as she feels her husband's arm wind around her waist and his face bury itself against her neck. Within minutes, she hears him begin to gently snore as he fell asleep. Huyana was not too far behind as his touch and the warmth of his body relaxes her and closes her eyes as she drifts into dreamland.

A few hours later, they are awoken by Roran's excited statements of, "Momma! Dadda! Wake up!" as he climbed onto their bed and shook them.

Huyana grumbled as she replied sleepily, "Five more minutes.."

Elliott let's out a yawn as he sits up slightly. He glances at the clock to see that it read six o clock. He then looks over at Roran and says gently, "Give Momma a few more minutes." He then adds, "You can help me on the farm in the meantime." Another yawn escapes him, "But first, coffee."

He watches as his son smiles brightly at him with a nod then scrambles off the bed and out of the bedroom. Elliott then leans down and presses a kiss to Huyana's temple before he slid out of bed.

He stretches slightly before he changes clothes and walks out of the bedroom. He then goes into the kitchen and sets about making a mug of coffee for himself. He would have made Huyana a cup, but knew she refused to drink caffeine while pregnant. When the brew was done, he pours it into his mug then takes a sip. He let's out a content sigh as he feels the warm liquid both warm and wake his body.

A few moments later, Huyana comes out of the bedroom, drawn out by the smell of roasted coffee beans. Blinking back sleep as she waddled over to Elliott, who was drinking his second cup, with a pout adorned on her face, a sigh escapes her lips while she states, "I miss my herbal tea. The pleasant smell of rosemary and peppermint..."

Elliott gives her a sympathetic look as he takes in her messy, but adorable bedhead hair and sleepy expression then pulls her into his arms and says lovingly, "You and your will power amaze me every day. I cannot imagine the feelings of denying yourself something you crave because it's not good for our baby. You're a stronger person than I." He then adds with a smirk, "In due time, you will be reunited with your tea. Just hold on abit longer, love."

This makes Huyana smile warmly up at him. As she pulls away, she leans up and places a kiss upon his lips. He returns the kiss and when they break apart, he says with an embarrassed look, "I believe I drank too much coffee... my mouth feels about as dry as the Calico Desert. So.. I apologize about the coffee breath in advance."

Huyana chuckles as she nuzzled her nose against his and states lovingly, "As if that would stop me. Your kisses are quite addictive and I'll take any dose I can get when I can." She then places another kiss upon his lips.

A faint blush adorns Elliott's cheeks as he returns the gesture. He grins at her when she pulls away and says, "Oh, you must love me. Coming back for another kiss, me still with this coffee breath. As it happens, I love you too."

Huyana smiles then starts the process of making Roran's breakfast consisting of an grilled egg and cheese sandwhich with a mug orange juice on the side. She makes one for Elliott as well, who thanked her. As the boys finished eating, she then goes about cleaning the dishes and skillet.

Cleaned to her satisfaction, she dries them and puts them away. She then turns to Elliott and says, "I think I'll hit the shower to freshen up abit."

Elliott nods as he places a kiss upon his wife's cheek and says, "Roran and I will tend to the farm chores while you get cleaned up. If there's anything you need, come find me at once, okay darling?"

Huyana nods as she replies warmly, "Of course." She turns to Roran and adds, "Be good for your father."

The little boy nods as he replies, "I will Momma."

She watches as the two leave out the front door then heads towards the bedroom. She picks out a set of clean clothes from her dresser then goes into the bathroom. After getting undressed, she steps into the shower and turns on the warm water. She spent minutes combing shampoo and conditioner through her long tresses, easing the knots and snares free. After twenty minutes, her hair was finally tamed.

She then set about scrubbing the exhaustion from her body and relaxed a slight amount as the thick, rich, luxurious soap from her body wash enveloped her body. The aroma of sea and flowers filled the air as she apply the ministrations for at least thirty minutes. She was determined to clean every nook and cranny. When she was done, she rinsed and dried herself off.

Feeling much more awake, she gets dressed into the clean clothes she had left sitting on the sink counter. She places the towel in the laundry hamper nearby to wash later. After doing a few cleaning chores around the house she settles down on one of the wicker couches and flips through a nearby photo album, the memories of each photo filled her mind as she gazed at them.

The farm had flourished greatly and made even more money as Huyana had become quite revered both in the valley and outside of it for her homemade fruit jellies and butters as most of the townspeople and tourists raved about their sweetness and requested them from her from time to time for special events.

Elliott's career as a writer excelled too as he now spent most of his days in Zuzu City with his editor and the publishing company as they scheduled his book reading tours. A smile paints her face as she thinks back to when he first got the letter that started it all.

It had been a sunny spring morning when she found him sitting at the dining table in their kitchen, his head in his hands. A letter laid in front of him beside his usual mug of coffee.

Concerned, Huyana asks worriedly, "Everythin' okay love?"

Elliott lays down his hands and looks up at her with a mixed expression of both joy and uneasiness as he replies, "..Yes...and no..."

He gestures to the letter, "..It's short notice...but...I've been invited to do a book tour on my book, 'The Rise And Fall Of Planet Yazzo'."

Huyana's eyes widen in surprise as she says tentatively, "Then..that means...you've become a renowned author..."

He gives her a nod in response, a tiny smile creeping onto his lips, and she runs over to hug him, unable to contain her joy, as she says happily, "That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you! Wait til Leah and Willy hear bout this!" She let's go of him as she let's out a gasp, "Oh! We should celebrate the occasion with a bonfire party on the beach tonight! I'll break out that keg of pumpkin ale I got off of Gus during last year's Winter Star."

She decides not not bring up his parents as she didn't want to rub salt into the joyous moment, but she could only imagine the type of looks on their faces when they would discover Elliott's accomplishments. An inkling of pride filled her on the fact that Elliott proved their pessimism on his choices wrong.

Elliott let's out a chuckle of amusement then says gently, "That's sounds wonderful my dear, but..."

Huyana raises an eyebrow at her husband as she asks, "But?"

He gives her an unsure look as he asks "..Well, I know you support my dreams, but are you sure you'll be alright without me here, love?" He then adds, "I'd be out of town for a week, I'd hate to leave you alone with our first child when you have much work to do."

Understanding dawned on Huyana as to why Elliott was so uneasy and she gives him another hug, a reassuring smile on her lips as she caresses his cheek and replies warmly, "I'll be fine. If anything gets to be too rough, I'll have Leah, Penny, or Marnie give me a helping hand."

She presses a kiss on his cheek and nuzzles him, "You worked hard for this and should see it where it takes you. You did say you wanted to experience abit of real life." She then places another kiss upon his lips, and as she pulls away, she adds, "You started with me, now let's take it further with this."

Elliott gives her a warm look of love as he says, "If you're assured that you're okay with this, then I'll do it. I am to leave early tomorrow morning." He wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her cheek, "I'll miss you very much, my dear. And I'll make sure to write to you every day."

Huyana snuggles into his hair as she murmurs against his chest, "I will miss you too. Please be careful. I want you to come back to me and Roran in one piece."

Her husband gives a hum of agreement as he replies, "I will make sure to do so, I promise you that my dear."

Realization hits Elliott and he let's go of her as he exclaims, "Ah! I need to pack!" He then runs off towards their bedroom, leaving a chuckling Huyana behind that stared after him in amusement.

Huyana chuckled at the memory, knowing her husband now tries hard to keep the book tours as short as possible, which is a feat in itself. He sometimes manages to keep it just under a week, less if he's only going to a few neighboring cities, but since the Ferngill Republic is a bit spread out in terms of major cities, it's pretty difficult.

And he kept his promise to write to her every day. Every. Single. Day. Most of his letters were filled with his experiences during the tours and other times he'd send her poetry. One of them read as such:

 _"In dreams, when graced with a lofty view_

 _I gaze upon the sunlit sea_

 _What distant shores I've traveled to_

 _But time now clouds my memory_

 _There is but one eternal place_

 _Where I shall someday pass beyond_

 _In Valley dear, where my love waits_

 _Our little home beside the pond"_

These poems made her miss his presence so much more that sometimes a few tears would escape her. As she hears people often say: absence makes the heart grow fonder. Those words were completely true for her. When he was away, she longed for his loving touch, his warm voice, and cheerful smile. When she was down like this, she is often comforted by her dog Shadow, who would sense her distress and snuggle into her lap and lick her cheek. The animal's concern reminded her of the fact that she had a child and farm to take care which helped her get through the loneliness she felt.

When Elliott's meetings were broadcasted, no matter how late it was, Huyana would tune in and watch. When Roran hears his father's voice, he'd immediately come running downstairs to sit in front of the Tv and look back at his mother as he says with a grin, "It's Dadda!"

Huyana hears Elliott often tell the press that his main inspiration is his wife who he then proceeds to gush about for a solid five minutes, which makes her both smile and blush. She knew it was mostly due to his love for her as well as to shut down any unwanted advances from interested parties.

When his tours were over, Elliott always tried to take the fastest form of transportation to go back to Pelican Town. Money didn't matter, he just wanted to go home and when he does reach the house, he immediately collapses into Huyana's arms for a few minutes before giving her a passionate kiss, then proceeds to carry around and play with Roran because he just missed them both so much.

Her thoughts then drift to the memory of how she used poetry to tell Elliott that she was pregnant. She hadn't written poetry in a long time. The last time she did such a thing was when she was in the literature club with Kalena back in Zuzu City. Most of them bittersweet. Though the occasion she was dealing with now warranted her to try to write a happy one.

She knew Elliott was due to come inside any at moment from his trip to the beach, though she was pretty confident she had the poem to her satisfaction. Her only worry now was the idea of Elliott not being able to decipher the message of her words.

Sure enough, she hears their front door open and close, carrying the chill of the winter air with it as she shivered and looked up to greet him with a smile as she says warmly, "Welcome back, love." She then asks, "How was your time at the beach?"

"I had a nice time at the beach by myself, I watched the waves come and go, just like old times." stated Elliott warmly as he hung up his coat and scarf. He then crossed the threshold to place a kiss upon her lips and relished in the taste of the pomegranate flavored lip balm she was wearing.

When they break apart, Huyana pats the cushion next to her for him to sit as she says timidly, nervous bubbles forming in her stomach, "..Here..sit. There is.. something I wanna show you.."

Elliott complies to his wife's request, a curious look on his face. He then asks, "What is it darling?"

Huyana takes a calming breath, then, she reaches down and picks up a small journal that was sitting next to her and hands it to him while saying softly, "It has..been awhile since I've written any poetry..but I tried my best. I hope you understand it's meaning."

Elliott's eyes widen in surprise as he takes the journal from her then smiles as he states excitedly, "I didn't know you wrote poetry my dear. I am both honored and excited to see what you've written. To be bless to see works that stem from your inspiration means much to me."

She gives him a smile in return and Elliott carefully opens the journal to the page she had it marked on. The words upon the page read as such:

 _The Blessing Of Spring_

 _What comes once the snow has melted?_

 _As all know, it would be Spring_

 _Bringing with it a garden of color_

 _For dancing butterflies to grace upon_

 _From lucky blue allium and cheerful yellow daffodils_

 _To the romantic red tulips swaying gently_

 _But the seed we have planted_

 _Will be more radiant then any flower_

 _Blooming in the cherry scented breeze_

 _Growing to come and say hello to all"_

Huyana watched him as he read and smiled as he drew one of his loud, exaggerated gasps that she was so fond of. His eyes darted back up to hers, sparkling with excitement. "You..." he breathed. "You are with child?"

She nods and squealed with laughter when Elliott tossed the journal aside and captured her in his arms, planting kisses upon her neck and cheek as he exclaimed joyfully, "This is..I have not the words to describe this! As Yoba is merciful, I don't know if I have the artistry to fully communicate my joy! But for you, my love, and our child, I will bravely try! I do apologize but I must withdraw to find my notepad as a sudden surge of inspiration has struck!"

He then places a passionate kiss upon her lips and Huyana chuckled as he then bolted off the couch and towards the bedroom as he exclaims once more, "Oh Muse, thy earthly form is wife!"

Back to the present, Huyana then thought about how Elliott was during her pregnancy with Roran. For the first five months, Elliott wouldn't stop talking about how the adorable the baby would be when they were born, gushing about chubby baby legs and cute happy baby gargles. Sometimes, Huyana would wake to Elliott reading to her belly softly. If he's lucky, the baby will kick against the palm of his hand, earning an excited gasp from him.

Other times, Elliott would also sneak out of bed and write pages upon pages about his love and adoration for his pregnant spouse and his soon to be child, knowing that when him and Huyana were both old and wrinkly, their grandchildren would be able to read of their adventures together. Her pregnancy also inspired him to try his hand at children's books as well, with help from Jas and Vincent in regards to feedback.

Elliott also had been working nonstop on the baby room, from painting the walls to crafting the very crib their baby would rest in. Though at times, he would be indecisive about the coloring of the walls.

"The room looks fine, love." stated Huyana one evening as she kissed his shoulder.

Her husband tiredly looked over the freshly painted walls and newly built crib in the middle of the room as he asks unsurely, "Are you sure the color is… satisfactory?" His sore hands covered in dry paint rested at his sides dejectedly, twitching in anticipation.

She glanced around the room, the walls were painted blue with small white fluffy clouds drifting across, no doubt he had Leah give him lessons. A wainscott designed walnut wood boarded the lower parts of the wall. They match most of the walnut furniture that resided in the room which consisted of a dresser, two toddler sized beds at the courtesy of Robin, and two small kid's bookcases filled with books given by Gunthur. Upon the beds were a few stuffed animal dolls made and gifted to them by Emily.

Her eyes then come to the small Junimo mobile hung above the crib. It was crafted by Leah as a baby shower gift and Huyana loved it to bits. She knew Leah had been quite inspired by her talk of the little forest spirits for the artist's eyes had lit up at the subject.

Huyana smiles warmly at her husband and replies reassuringly, "The color is perfect, you did an amazing job."

She then rubs her hands upon her belly, glancing down at it as she adds, "This little one would love any color their daddy chose for them." When she looked up, Elliott was staring at her with the most smitten look she'd ever seen in her life, affection bleeding into his tired smile.

As she got bigger, Elliott became more cautious, wanting to keep both her and the baby as healthy and safe as possible. It would seem overbearing at times, but she knew it was because he loved her so much. He would take up farm chores, running errands, anything that was physically stressful. Cravings weren't an issue either, as Elliott happily made anything she desired. Most of time it would be mainly fruit cobblers she'd ask for.

The clock's ringing sound broke Huyana from her thoughts. She looks up at it and sees it was now five o' clock. "Time sure does fly when one does not pay heed to it." she thinks to herself.

She closes the photo album and places it on the end table nearby. She then walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. She had just gotten out the ingredients to make spaghetti with when the front door opened and Roran came running in, followed by the chuckling laughter of Elliott as he walked in behind him.

Roran spots his mother and quickly goes over to her as he says happily, "Momma! Momma! Guess what I did!"

Huyana smiles down at her son, taking in his dirt covered appearance, she asks sweetly, "Hmm..were you playing on the farm?"

Roran nodded enthusiastically as he replies, "Yea! Me and Dadda fed animals then picked and seeded crops!"

Huyana's smile widens as she praises him, "Good job." She then glances over at Elliott and sees that her husband was covered in dirt as well, "You two look like you had alot of fun."

He gives her a sheepish smile as he walks over to her and says, "We had a marvelous time...though we did some exploring in the woods as well and got slightly dirty." He let's out a content sigh, "Ah, to see the world around me with the fresh eyes of a child again.." He grins, "Sometime soon we should take him to see the ocean, I would love to pass on my reverence for the sea."

Huyana gives him a kiss on the cheek as she says, "I think that's a wonderful idea. How bout we take him to the tide pools next Monday? Find some shells and have a picnic."

Elliott smiles warmly at her as he replies, "That sounds wonderful darling. I look forward to it."

Huyana grins then gestures to his clothes as she adds with a chuckle, "You two should probably go get cleaned up. I'll have dinner ready when ya done."

Elliott chuckles as he says, "I suppose we are in abit of disarray." He then escorts their son away with him towards the bathroom as he says, "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Huyana watches them leave with a smile on her face as she hears Roran asks his father to read him a story later. It had become a nightly tradition between the two. After a month of reading various books, Elliott was able to pinpoint the little boy's interests. He loved tales of adventure and fantasy like his mother. He was born in the spring of last year and resembled his father in looks. Returning to the task at hand, Huyana set about making their food.

An hour later, the food was finished and the boys returned clean with fresh clothes on as they sat down at the table. Huyana sets their food down in front them.

She then grabs her plate and sits down with them as they began to dig in. Elliott swallows a bite of food and his eyes go wide. The spaghetti was sweet with a hint of spiciness to it.

He looks up at her in awe and says affectionately, "This is delicious darling." He then asks, "You changed the recipe?"

Huyana nods with a smile as she replies, "Yea, I decided to be alittle adventurous. I used homemade pumpkin chipotle sauce for the spaghetti noodles that I made using sweet potatoes and added baked beans as protein sources instead of beef along with some brown mushrooms. I am glad you approve."

Elliott grins and returns to eating his food. He then delved into telling her about the latest chapters he had written for his sequel to The Rise and Fall of Planet Yazzo, wanting her opinions on the material and her responses pleased and encouraged him greatly.

When they were finished eating, Huyana gathered up their plates and went off to wash them and Roran went upstairs. Elliott follows after her to help her, much to her appreciation.

When they were done, he pulls her over to him as he says gently, "Come here, you look tense. Let me massage your shoulders."

He begins to put soft but firm ministrations upon his wife's shoulders, feeling the tension leave from her as she let's out a soft content sigh and says fondly with a smile, "You got magic hands ya know that?"

Elliott chuckles in response as he replies, "You've told me that many a time, dear."

One of his hands reaches down to rub over her belly, which was carrying their second child, absently as he says affectionately, "..I love your morning bedhead...the way your smile twists to one side when you find something truly amusing...the little way you rub your feet together in bed like a cricket..." He kisses her neck,"..the soft sound of your sigh and the blush that suffuses your cheeks when I tell you these things."

He smiles down at her as she turns to look up at him, "You, my darling one, are the keeper of my heart forever and always. I feel a special blessing thinking back on our life together, and how that road continues into the wonderous future. There is no one in this wide world as amazing as you, my love, and no one I'd rather share my life with. I love you."

Huyana smiles and kisses him on the lips as she replies, "And I you." She winces slightly as she then feels the baby kick and adds affectionately, "Someone else says they love you too."

Elliott's face softens as he kneels down onto his knees and presses a kiss to Huyana's eight month pregnant belly. He then says affectionately, "I love you too, my little Sylvia."

Roran comes down the stairs with a book in his hands as he walks over to Elliott and holds it out to him as he says, "Dadda, can you read this one?" The book had a picture of a man on a blue dragon on it with " _The Dragon Rider"_ written across it.

Elliott takes the book from him and says warmly, "Certainly, I'll be upstairs in a moment."

Roran nods as he looks up at his mother and says, "Night Momma."

Huyana smiles and replies sweetly, "Night Roran." She watches as her son then runs happily up the stairs to his bedroom.

Elliott chuckles as he stands back up and says, "Best not keep him waiting." He presses a kiss to Huyana's forehead as he adds, "I shall return shortly darling." He then makes his way up the staircase.

Huyana let's out a content sigh as she glances at the grandfather clock. It read seven o' clock. She goes into their bedroom and selects a book off the bookshelf near their bed. She then lays down on top of the covers and opens the book. She reads the book aloud softly as she rubs her tummy absently.

An hour later, Elliott returns downstairs to find his wife reading in their bedroom. As he walks in, he hears her say aloud, "..And as the seventh moon descended beneath the horizon, the planet of Yazzo would begin it's sinister transformation..an event for which Commander Yutkin was completely unprepared."

A smile paints on to his lips as he realizes that she was reading from his first novel that he had given her at the library after his public reading. He climbs on to the bed and encircles his arms around her as he snuggles next to her.

She closes the book and places it on the end table next to the bed. She snuggles herself against her husband as she says in a soft affectionate voice, "I will never tire of reading that."

Elliott smiles down at her as Huyana rubs her belly and adds, "She seems to enjoy it too." She let's out a sigh, "Tomorrow will be a bit rough."

He lays a hand over hers as he says, "Ah yes, tomorrow is the Egg Festival, and Dr. Harvey did tell you to avoid strenuous activities."

Huyana pouts slightly as she says, "I know I won't be able to bend to find eggs." A smirk paint her lips, "But, I'm sure Roran would be up for the challenge. He's quite energetic. The trouble will be keeping up with him."

Elliott chuckles as he presses a kiss to her cheek and says, "That he is, so I will have to make sure you don't over exert yourself too much." He then gets a nervous look as he adds softly, "By the way, I..have something for you.."

Huyana hummed in response, looking up at him. She takes note of his nervousness and asks, "...Darling? You okay? Last time I saw you this nervous was when I went into labor."

Elliott nods as he replies, "I'm quite alright love, just one moment." He untangles himself from his wife's arms and opens the drawer to the nightstand on his side of the bed. He pulls something out of it then settles back down next to her.

In his hands now was a small blue box and he hands it to her as he says tentatively, "It took me abit...but I wanted to make it look good..I hope it's to your liking."

Curiosity piqued, Huyana opens the box gently and as she looked inside, she's let out a small gasp. Inside the box was a wooden ring with a small aquamarine stone in the center of the band. Carved into the band were the images of ocean waves. On the inside of the band, the date they were married was within it. Tears began to form in Huyana's eyes as she takes the ring out and says gently, "Elliott...this is...beautiful..." She glances back up at him and asks tentatively, "You...made this?"

Elliott gives her a sheepish look as he replies, "I've been working on it in secret. Outside the valley marriage is represented through rings and I felt it only appropriate that you have one." A blush paints his cheeks, "I figured I'd put my woodsmith skills to good use. I do apologize for it's lateness, I had wanted to give it to you sooner but my work schedule intervened." He digs into his pocket, "I made one for myself as well though most of my effort went into yours."

In his hand now was a simple wooden ring with a green jade stone in the middle of the band. He picked the stone simply because Huyana said it's color reminded her of his eyes.

A warm smile paints Huyana's face, the tears now spilling over her cheeks, as she look back down at the ring and says, "I love it." She sniffles slightly as she asks softly, "Whatever did I do to deserve someone as sweet as you?"

Elliott chuckles as he says, "I've been asking myself that very same question, darling. Though I am happy you chose me." He then asks, "May I?"

He smiles as his wife nods and hands the ring to him. He takes it from her and slips the ring onto the fourth finger of her right hand. He then tilts her face up with one hand and places a kiss upon her lips.

As they pull apart, Huyana takes his ring and asks, "I wish to do the same. Can I?"

Elliott smiles as he gives her a nod and let's her slip it onto his finger, though her hands were trembling slightly. He then pulls her into his arms as he let's out a content sigh and says warmly, "Fertile soil beneath my feet, fresh air to fill my lungs, and the sun's warmth to delight my skin... Life is joyous. There is nothing better in this world then spending a night in our cozy house and my love here, tight in my embrace."

Huyana listens to his heart beat beneath her ear and says softly, "And I am happy to have found a place to belong." She glances up at him affectionately, "If I had a flower for every time I thought of you all those days I been here..I could walk through my garden forever, and had I a star, the night would be as dazzling as a sunny day."

Elliott blushes slightly as his mouth curls into a smile and says, "Light of my life, fire of my soul...am I getting to corny?" He gives her a loving look "Ah, I have to stop, but one look at you makes me want to spout the most romantic of poetry." Huyana chuckles as he continues with a sly grin, "Maybe you should come closer, and stop me with those mesmerizing lips of yours."

Huyana grins back at him as she presses a kiss to his lips while entangling her hands into his hair as she says in a whisper between them, "To us."

"To us." Elliott whispered back as he returned her kiss. The two then settled down for the night, and as they fell asleep, their were dreams filled with thoughts of each other, their children and the future.


End file.
